nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Nicht alles ist Schwarz und Weiß...die Welt ist nicht so leicht einzuteilen. Das lernen Hermine, Ginny und Luna auf eine Weise, mit der sie nie gerechnet hätten. Durch die drei Todesser-Söhne Draco, Blaise und Theo(dore) sehen und hören sie Dinge, die ihre gesamte Welt auf den Kopf stellt und ihnen die Augen öffnet, für eine weitaus kompliziertere. HG/DM GW/BZ LL/TN
1. Prolog

Hey Leute, ich mache zur zeit etwas Neues...wie ihr sehen könnt. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viele Geschichten gelesen (autor: hermione snape) und es hat mich zu einer ähnlichen Gischichte inspiriert. Da dieser bestimmte Autor nur auf englisch schreibt, versuche ich, etwas vergleichbares auf Deutsch zu erstellen...ich habe noch keinen Schimmer wo es mich hinführen wird, aber ich werds versuchen

gruß Eileen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Es wird Zeit, dass sie es erfahren, Severus.", zischte eine kratzige Stimme. Eine Gestallt mit sehr heller Haut stand neben einem langem, schwarzen Tisch in einer ebenso dunklen Halle, über eine große Schale gebeugt, die mit ihrem weißen Marmor sofort in dem dunklen Saal ins Auge fiel. Eine Menge Laute in dunklen Umhängen saßen die Lange Tafel entlang. Die Menge fing an unruhig zu werden.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?", flüsterte Lucius Malfoy, dem Mann im nachtschwarzen Umhang entgegen.

„Ja, die drei Damen sind bereit die Wahrheit zu erfahren.", grinste Lord Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ich weiß es ist ziemlich kurz, aber es ist nur der Prolog :) ist es ein Kommi wert?


	2. Mitte November

Hier ist mein erstes Kapitel...hoffe es gefällt :)

Eileen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 1.

Es war kalt…SEHR kalt. Mitte November in Schottland war es immer kalt, aber dieses Jahr, war es besonderst schlimm. Alle liefen mit dicken Mänteln, Schals in allen großen, Mützen und Handschuhe herum. Nicht 1 Hogwarts-Mädchen konnte ihre Beine ohne die Hilfe eines Wärme-Zaubers, warm halten. Der schwarze See war schon seit Tagen zugefroren. Peeves konnte schon seit Wochen die Kleinen wie Großen Schüler der Zaubererschule mit Massen von Schnee bewerfen. Die Hauselfen stellten jeden Tag, Massen von warmem Kakau her. Der Winter hatte Hogwarts und Umgebung gut im Griff. Selbst das erste Hogsmead- Wochenende ist ins Wasser, oder beziehungsweise in den Schnee, gefallen. Schüler wie Lehrer saßen im Schloss und auf dem Gelände fest. Abseits vom Geschehen, saßen 3 Mädchen in der einen Ecke, vor der großen Halle. Dicht um ein Feuer-aus-dem-Glas gedrängt. Eine hatte schöne braune Locken, die ihr bis knapp unter die Rippen fielen, braun-goldene Augen und hatte ein Buch im Schoß liegen, dass aber wegen der Anwesenheit ihrer Freunde völlig vergessen schien. Die zweiter hatte strahlendes rotes Haare, das ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Ihre Augen waren von einem klaren, dunklen Blau, dass zum Rand hin, immer dunkler wurde. Sie spielte gedankenverloren mit den Fransen ihres blauen Schals, als sie sich mit dem letzten Mädchen unterhielt. Diese hatte sehr langes, seidiges, blondes Haar, das ihr bis ur Hüfte reichte. Ein Schimmern lag in ihren hell-blauen Augen, die zu ihrer blauen Krawatte passte. Sie zog einen Stapel Hefte aus ihrer blau-orange farbigen Umhängetasche und reichte ihren beiden Freundinnen, 2 Ausgaben des Quibblers. Druckfrisch! Die Blonde strich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr und man konnte ihre abgenutzten Radieschen-Ohrringe sehen.

„Luna, warum sollten Flubberwürmer in deine Ohren kriechen?", fragte die Braunhaarige, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Hermine Granger. Ein Drittel des ‚Goldenen Trios'.

„Sie können deine Träume lesen und anderen Leuten verraten.", erklärte Luna, mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

„Du meinst die kleinen Würmer, die einen IQ von ungefähr…3 haben?", fragte die Rothaarige, Ginny Weasley, mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sein wir mal netter…sie haben einen IQ von 4.", scherzte Hermine und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Doch als Ginny anfing zu lachen, fing auch sie an. Nach einigen Sekunden stimmte auch Luna in das Kichern mit ein.

Keiner von den Drei ahnte, dass sie Beobachtet wurden. Nicht aus der Umgebung. Sie waren allein. Aber in einer Halle standen 8 Menschen um eine Sicht-Schale. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James und Lily Potter. Doch Krönung war Lord Voldemort.

„Sie waren schon viel zu lange unter seiner Beeinflussung. Wir müssen etwas tun!", erklärte Sirius. Sein nie ergrauendes Haar hinter seinem linken Ohr, was eines seiner Ohrringe zum Vorschein brachte.

„Sie würden uns nicht glauben.", meinte Lily Potter.

„Natürlich nicht. Denkst du wir hätten sonst schon so lange gewartet?", antwortete Severus Snape, dessen Blick immer noch auf der Schale lag. Eine Sicht-Schale, war vergleichbar mit einem Denktarium. Der Unterschied war, dass man sehen konnte, was andere Leute machen.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Minerva hat herausgefunden, dass Dumbledore schon alle darauf vorbereitet, dass es bald zur ‚große Schlacht' kommt, wie er es nennt. Wenn wir Miss Granger, Weasley und Lovegood auf unserer Seite haben, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Harry die ganzen Lügen erkennt.", erklärte Voldemort mit ruhiger Stimme. Sein einst schlangen-ähnliches Gesicht, sah wieder so aus, wie eine ältere Version, von Tom Riddle. Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und helle Haut. Inzwischen aber, war sein makelloses Gesicht, voller kleinen und großen Falten. Sein immer noch volles Haar, fing allmählich an, sich zu ergrauen. Alles in allem, sah er aus, wie ein normaler 60-Jähriger, der noch gut in Schuss war.

Ein leises Klopfen durchbrach die eingekehrte Stille. Die große Flügel-Tür ging langsam auf und Fenrir Greyback schritt durch die Halle, zu seinem ‚Gebieter', wie man ihn, in der Außenwelt nannte.

„Fenrir, wie kommen wir zu der Ehre deines Besuchs?", meinte Remus, mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf dem vernarbten Gesicht.

„Sqabior, möchte wissen, wann der Auftrag ausgeführt werden soll.", erklärte der große Werwolf, der Gruppe.

„Was für ein Auftrag?", wollte Lily Potter, misstrauisch wissen. Obwohl sie schon seit 16 Jahren für ihn arbeitete, und schon seit 17 Jahren die Wahrheit kannte, konnte sie es dennoch, gelegentlich, nicht glauben. Der anscheinend böseste Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten, sollte der Gute sein. Aber alles erschien ihr logisch. Und sie war eine der Schlausten Hexen ihrer Generation.

„Ich haben beschlossen, dass es am Besten wäre, wenn wir es ihnen So schnell wie möglich sagen. Und das habe ich jetzt geplant.", sagte Tom Riddle und ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe streifen. Alle sahen sich unsicher an. Keiner wusste was er, oder sie, sagen sollte. Wenn er es einmal, eindeutig entschieden hatte, wurde es so gemacht. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte keiner ein Problem damit, endlich nicht mehr alle anlügen zu müssen…naja…das müssten sie immer noch machen. Aber mit dem Entschluss, den 3 Mädchen die Wahrheit zu sagen, kamen sie der vollkommenen Wahrheit immer näher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feedback? *augen-klimper* :D


	3. geheime Pläne

Neues Kapitel...hab gerade einen Schreibefluss...und kann auch nicht schlafen :D ich hoffe ihr seit mit dem neuen Kapitel zufrieden :)

Eileen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 2

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen? Sie hassen uns. Die kommen nicht mit uns mit. Sie würden denken wir planen etwas.", versuchte Draco Malfoy, gerade seinem Vater zu erklären. Er war geschockt, als er erfuhr, dass die Erwachsenen versuchten, Granger, Weasley und Lovegood auf dessen Seite zu ziehen. Noch Geschockter war er, als er mitbekam, dass es die Aufgaben von ihm und seinen Freunden Blaise Zabini und Theodore, kurz Theo, Nott war, die drei Mädchen nach Hogsmead zu locken. Erschweren kam noch hinzu, dass alle Wochenenden, an denen den Schülern gestatten war in das kleine Dorf zu gehen, gestrichen worden, waren. Er hatte keinen Schimmer wie er diese Aufgabe schaffen sollte. Weder Blaise noch Theo hatte eine Idee. Es waren schließlich 2 Gryffindor und ein Ravenclaw Mädchen. Sie vertrauten den 3 Reinblut-Jungen, schon aus Prinzip nicht. Sie waren schließlich Slytherins. Dazu kam, dass überall herum erzählt wurde, dass die Drei Todesser waren. Nicht, dass es nicht stimmte, aber die Leute die so locker über dieses Thema sprachen, konnte wenig Ahnung haben, worum es wirklich ging.

„Naja, in gewisser Weise plant ihr ja auch etwas, oder?", grinste der ältere Malfoy und legte seine Hand, auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, „Ihr kriegt das schon irgendwie hin."

„Er glaub also, dass das leicht ist?", rief ein geschockter Theodore Nott. Auch er hatte gerade die…nicht so erfreulichen Nachrichten von seinem Vater, Harisson Nott, erfahren. Nun saßen sie alle am Slytherin-Tisch. Goyle und Crapp konnte man schon Meter weit schmatzen hören. Deshalb saßen die Drei am anderen Ende der langen Tafel. Ganz nahe an der großen Tü hatten, als sie die Treppe von den Kerkern hoch kamen, die Drei Mädchen gesehen. Man konnte ihnen das Feuer nicht verdenken. Es war ‚Arsch kalt', wenn man es so ausdrückt wie es Vincet Crapp Draco, der ‚Eisprinz Slytherins', mummelte sich in seinen dicken Haus-Schal mit den grün-silbernen Streifen ein. Blaise warf gerade seine Handschuhe auf den Tisch und griff nach der Kaffee-Kanne.

„Anscheinend. Ich finde es eine Lachnummer, dass sie überhaupt versuchen, die 3 auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Weasley mit ihren tausend Brüder und Potty an der Seite, Lovegood checkt sowieso nichts und bei Granger müssen wir gar nicht erst anfangen. Die ist ja eh der größte Fan, das alten Bastards. Als würde sie jemals einen Lehrer verraten.", zickte der Blonde.

Theo strich gerade eine hell-braune Strähne aus seinen Augen: „Remus und Severus sind auch Lehrer." Alle 3 Slytherins starrten an den weit entfernten Lehrertisch. Albus Dumbledore beobachtete mit wachsamen Augen die Schüler. Sein Blick blieb einen Moment beim Gryffindor-Tisch kleben. Dort schlief Harry Potter fast im sitzen ein. Es gingen Gerüchte herum, dass der dunkle Lord seinen Verstand beeinflussen sollte. Schwachsinn, wenn du die richtigen seinem immer noch lehren Teller, lag ein abgenutztes Zaubertränke-Buch. Seine Augen waren schon seit Tagen rot und angeschwollen. Granger, die vor eigigen Sekunden mit den beiden anderen Mädchen in die große Halle gekommen war, versuchte ihm anscheinend irgendetwas einzureden. Dieser aber schaltete ab, und stürmte aus der Tür.

„Ärger im Paradies!", tuschelte Zabini. Er grinste eines der berühmten Ich-bin-ein-böser-Slytherin-also-nerv-mich-lieber-nicht Grinsen.

„Narbengesicht macht es richtig. Der hat gleich 3 Mädels an der Hand. Auch wenn Granger eingebildet ist, Weasley keine Kohle hat und Loony Lovegood einfach sie selbst ist. Er hat auf jeden Fall genug ‚Entspannung'.", grinste Theo, mit angehobene Augenbrauen. Die anderen Beiden lachten leise. Doch schnell waren sie wieder angespannt. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Schimmer wie sie es anstellen sollten, Voldemort zufrieden zu stellen. Er würde ihnen zwar nicht den Kopf abreißen…auch wenn viele so über ihn denken…würden sie trotzdem an Ansehen verlieren. Das wollte natürlich keiner von ihnen. Eines war klar. Ein Plan musste her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach eine Ganz-Körper-Klammer über sie legen, einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber machen, und dann einfach nach Hogsmead spazieren?", schlug Theo verzweifelt vor. Die 3 saßen schon seit über 4 Stunden, im Slytherin-Gemeinschafts-Raum. Alle waren müde und fertig mit sich und der ein Paar weiteren stillen und angespannten Minuten, schaute Blaise auf.

Ein listiges Grinsen auf dem dunklen Gesicht: „Ich hab eine Idee!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

„Seit ihr dabei?", flüsterte Draco. Seine beiden Freunde schauten sich aufgeregt um. Sie mussten sicher sein, dass ihnen keiner zuhörte. Vor ihnen standen 3 Lehrer. Obwohl es schon lange nach der Sperrstunde war, sagte keiner etwas gegen die Anwesenheit der Slytherins. Professor Snape sah seine 2 Kollegen an. Remus Lupin und Minerva Mcgonagall. Der Werwolf und die Musterlehrerin nickten dem, in schwarz gekleideten Professor zu.

„Ja, wir sind dabei.", meinte Severus entschlossen. Ein erfreutes Grinsen auf den Gesicht. Er war gespannt, was in den nächsten Tagen auf ihn zukommen würde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

hey, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich jetzt eine 'Hilfe' habe, was diese Geschichte angeht. Meine Beste Freundinn war so on der Story begeistert, dass sie mit schreiben will. Ich hoffe, dass ich so mehr posten kann

eure Eileen (ab sofort: mit Lilith)

PS: Kommentar? Bitte. :)


	4. Nachsitzen?

Hoffe es gefällt :)

Eileen& Lilith (seit jetzt)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 3

„Er starrt dich schon wieder an, Mine.", flüsterte Ginny ihrer Freundin ins linke Ohr. Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch hoch und traf auf die Augen von Snape. Die Schülerin schaute schnell weg. Seit 2 Tagen beobachtete der unbeliebte Zauberträne-Lehrer die 3 Freundinnen.

„Soll er doch.", zischte Hermine und nahm sich eine weitere Kürbis-Pastete, bevor Ron alle wegessen würde. Sie sahen schon von weitem, wie Luna auf sie zuging. Es war nichts außergewöhnliches, dass sich die Schüler an einen der anderen Tische setzten. Die Ravenclaw saß immer mindestens die Hälfte des Frühstücks neben Ginny und Hermine. Die 3 waren schon seit Jahr 4 gut befreundet, als sie sich gegenseitig am Weihnachtsball halfen. Luna war damals mit Michael Corner gegangen. Ein Schnösel aus Ravenclaw, der ein Jahr über Hermine und Luna ging.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Filch im Moment, ziemlich oft durch die Gänge streift? Selbst seine Katze scheint keine Ruhe haben. Bestimmt sind Rabknukkles (Info: Die Teile hab ich selbst erfunden :D) in ihren Ohren. Armes Ding.", meinte Luna, mit ihrer gewöhnt, verpeilten Stimme. Ginny und Hermine sahen sich fragend an. Nicht nur, weil sie das Verhalten von Filch merkwürdig fanden, sonder auch, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, was Rabknukkles sind. Hermine ignorierte die unbekannten Wesen, die ihre blonde Freundin erwähnt hatte und fragte: „Warum sollte Filch das machen? Seit Wochen ist nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert. Nicht einmal eine Schlägerei von den Slytherins. Nichts!" Sie Flüsterte. Seit Tagen fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Nicht nur wegen Snape. Auch Ginny hatte bestätigt, dass gleiche Gefühl zu haben. Mit Luna hatte sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Doch sie merkte, dass diese sich immer über die Schulter schaute und die große Halle mit den Augen absuchte. Wenn sogar Luna dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl bekam, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo,

,,Bist du verrückt!? Ich zahle doch keine drei Galleonen, für so eine scheiß Rechtschreibfeder!" fauchte Lavender aufgebracht und fuchtelte wie wild vor Ginnys Gesicht herum. Ginny zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und drehte die besagte Feder zwischen den Finger. ,,Lavender...Wir beide wissen dass du diese Feder WIRKLICH dringend brauchst. Also wissen wir auch dass du sie kaufen wirst...Egal ob sie drei Galleonen kostet oder nicht." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, dann grinste sie sehr süß und sehr falsch. ,,Aber weil du mit meinem Bruderherz zusammen bist, kannst du diese unglaubliche Rechtschreibfeder für zwei Galleonen und zwölf Sickel haben." Lavender lief vor Wut rot an und drückte ihr das Geld in die Hand, ehe sie sich die Feder schnappte, Ginny eine Schlampe nannte und um die Ecke verschwand.

,,Das war jetzt einfach." murmelte Ginny, während sie die Münzen noch einmal durch zählte und sich zum Gehen wendete. Sie kam keine fünf Schritte weit, da blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Der blutige Baron schwebte mit seinem gemein-gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr, das eine Bein noch halb in der Mauer, aus der er eben hervor geschwebt war.

„Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal diesen Monat dass du dich erwischen lässt. Deine Brüder waren gewitzter..."  
,,Baron." Ginny versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen, was ihr überraschender Weise auch gelang, obwohl sie fieberhaft überlegte wie sie dem Nachsitzen entkommen könnte das ihr nun auf jeden Fall blühte. Die Lehrkräfte sahen es leider nicht so gern, wenn Fred und Georges Scherzartikel oder etwas in der Art verkauft wurden.  
,,Was denkst du wird Snape dir für Arbeiten aufbrummen wenn er davon erfährt?"  
,,Oh, dein Niveau sinkt von Mal zu Mal mehr!" stöhnte sie und versuchte nicht an die Antwort auf die Frage des Barons, zu denken, ,,Hast du denn nichts besseres zu tun als Mädchen nach zu spionieren?-Moment! Bist du auch dabei wenn wir aufs Klo gehen?" Der letzte Satz klang schon sehr viel nervöser. Das lag wohl daran dass sie gerade an ein Treffen mit ihrem Damals-noch-Freund dachte, in dem auch das Mädchenklo, genauer Kabine sieben, eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatten. Es kam ihr hoch wenn sie sich vorstellte dass der Baron anwesend gewesen sein könnte, als...

,,Ich will es lieber gar nicht wissen." beschied sie dem Geist deshalb schnell. Der Baron lachte. Ein schauriges Geräusch bei dem es einem die Nackenhaare aufstellte, ,,Kommst du gleich mit oder muss dich Snape wieder in deiner Nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde ausschimpfen?"  
,,Zweiteres." Sie würde nicht zu diesem Lehrer trotten, wie ein Schaf zur Schlachtbank. Sauer dass die Standpauke erst später stattfinden würde verschwand der Baron wieder in der Wand. Den Rest der ihr von der Mittagspause noch geblieben war verbrachte sie mit Peeves den sie zufällig im Geheimgang hinter dem Bild mit dem Zauberer der immer schlief, getroffen hatte. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, seine Kreidevorräte zu sortieren, mit denen er für gewöhnlich Schüler bewarf. Sie half ihm dabei und wusste selbst nicht wieso. Danach machte sie sich lustlos auf den Weg Richtung Kerker. Nur um fest zustellen, dass noch niemand außer ihr und dem übellaunigen Snape da war. Peeves hatte wohl heimlich ihre Armbanduhr verstellt. So gut er sich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen, und nun mit ihrer Schwester, auch verstanden hatte, solche kleinen Streiche konnte er anscheinend nicht lassen.  
Snape begrüßte sie mit einem ,,Das trifft sich gut Ms Weasley. Wie ich gehört habe, nehmen Sie es mit der Schulordnung mal wieder nicht so ernst!"  
Ginny sagte voraussichtlich nichts. Alles was sie über die Lippen gebracht hätte wären Flüche und die ein oder andere Beleidigung gewesen. Snape sah aus als wüsste er, was sie über ihn dachte. Und genauso viel auch die Strafe aus, die er ihr gab. Die Waschräume putzen! Oh scheiße! Sie sah sich schon, voll kommen fertig mit der Welt, auf eine der frisch geputzten Klobrillen kotzen. Augenblicklich sank ihre Motivation in den Minusbereich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

„Luna?"

„Luna?"

„Luuuuuuunaaaaa?"

„Was, Terry?", zischte die gestresste Blonde. Sie saß gerade in Zaubertränke. Keine gute Zeit für Gespräche. Snape passte auf wie ein Wachhund. Keine Chance davon zu kommen, wenn man einmal erwischt worden war.

„Was wird worin gekocht? Wermut in Affodillwurzel, oder umgekehrt" Mann müsste denken das ein Ravenclaw schlau genug sein würde, um einen simplen ‚Trank der lebenden Toten' anfertigen zu können.

„Umgekehrt.", flüsterte Luna und versuchte, indem sie ihre, durch die Feuchtigkeit der Kerker, zerkrausten Haare über ihre eine Schulter legte, zu überspielen, dass sie geredet hatte. Doch sie konnte sofort merken, dass sie nun von Snape im Auge behalten wurde. Luna half normaler Weise immer denjenigen die Probleme in der Schule hatten. So gut die Ravenclaw eben konnte. Aber bei Snape blieb sie für Gewöhnlich ruhig und konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Zaubertrank. Schon einige hatten sie in dieser Stunde um Hilfe gebeten. Aber der ‚Trank der lebenden Toten' war wirklich einer der schwierigsten Tränke die es gab. Sie hatte selbst von Hermine gehört, und sie war die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation, dass sie mit den Schlafbohnen Probleme hatte. Sie merkte wie jemand leicht ihre Schulter antippte. Luna neigte leicht den Kopf auf die Seite und sah Ernie, mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf dem schreckensbleichen Gesicht.

„Ist es normal, dass der Trank dick und blau wird?", flüsterte er.

„Nein, eigentlich…", setzte die blonde Ravenclaw an. Einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall durchriss die Stille. Die Explosion konnte man wohl durch das ganze Schloss hören. Ernies Gesicht war voller Ruß. Von seinem Messing-Kesseln war nicht mehr viel übrig.

„Das war ein Beispiel, für typische Selbstüberschätzung. Mr Mcmillan, wenn sie das nächste Mal vorhaben, mein Klassenzimmer zu zerstören, sagen sie es mir Bitte vorher.", machte sich der Slytherin-Hauslehrer, über den Hufflepuff lustig, „Sie werden bis heute Abend einen Text verfassen, warum sie die Anleitung nicht richtig gelesen haben. 40 Zentimeter Pergament. Und wenn sie sich noch einmal so etwas leisten, werde ich Filch sagen, dass er eine neue Putzfrau für den Rest des Jahres hat." Seine Stimme war wieder so ernst und gefühlskalt wie an es gewöhnt war.

Es war einige Minuten totenstill. Niemand wagte es, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Luna gab die Schlafbohnen und eine halbe Baldrianwurzel zu ihrem Gebräu hinzu. Bisher war alles, wie es im Buch beschrieben stand. Sie vernahm ein leises Räuspern, neben ihr. Schon wieder Terry!

„Welche Farbe soll der Trank bekommen?"

„Erst Violett, dann Rosa und am Ende Durchsich…", nuschelte Luna, bis sie von einem lauten Miss-Lovegood-Schrei unterbrochen wurde. Die Blonde schaute verschüchtert aber gleichzeitig beängstig ihrem Zaubertränke-Professor entgegen. Er hatte eines der typischen Slytherin-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie wollten wohl Mr Mcmillans Beispiel folgen und unbedingt Nachsitzen bekommen, oder sehe ich das falsch, Miss Lovegood? Was habe ich ihnen gesagt? Was machen wir wenn ein Anderer in dieser Klasse um Hilfe bittet?", zischte Snape. Luna schluckte. Sie ahnte schon was auf sie zukommen würde.

„Ehm…wir konzentrieren uns, auf unseren Trank!?", flüsterte sie. Am Ende des Satzes ging ihre sowieso schon helle Stimme, einige Töne höher.

„Das denke ich aber auch.", er lächelte ihr falsch ins Gesicht, „Nachsitzen. Ab heute Abend. Sie melden sich bei Filch. Er wird schon ein Aufgabe für sie finden." Luna schloss leicht verzweifelt die Augen, „Für diesen Trank bekommen sie ein ‚Troll'. Vielleicht ist es eine Lehre für sie, dass sie in meinem Unterricht nicht reden." Es lief Luna eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie Snapes listiges Grinsen sah. Noch schlimmer als vorher. Das einstigste das man in den kleinen Raum hörte, war das kratzen von Snapes schwarzer Feder. Soviel zu: Man muss anderen Leuten helfen. Luna seufzte und arbeitete weiter an dem nun verlorenen Trank, der sicher ein ‚Annehmbar' ergeben hätte. Kein Schüler bemerkte das zufriedene Lächeln, auf Snapes Gesicht.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine musste grinsen. Ihre Beiden Freundinnen beschwerten sich gerade über Professor Snape. BEIDE hatten es an einem Tag geschafft, über 3 Wochen Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Nicht leicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass es nur EINEN Professor Snape gab.

„Mir ist es immer noch nicht ganz klar wie ihr es geschafft habt Nachsitzen zu bekommen. Ich habe nur einmal Nachsitzen gehabt und das war wegen Harry und Ron." Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen sah. Beide etwas verzweifelt und genervt. Hermine musste doch lachen. Die Gesichter sahen so gequält aus. Nachsitzen. Wer bekommt schon noch Nachsitzen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

soooo das war das 3. Kapitel. Bekommen wir jezt bitteeeeeeeee ein kommentar? :) *augen-klimper* mal 2 :D

Eileen& Lilith


	5. Slytherin-Dreckskerle

Hier ist ein neues Kapitel :)))

Eileen& Lilith

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine liebte die Bibliothek. Jedes mal wenn sie herkam hatte sie das Gefühl, in eine andere Welt ein zu drehten. Dort war es so still und die Luft schien nach Geheimnissen und mächtigen Zaubern zu schmecken. Die Sonne schickte warme Strahlen durch den Raum und lies die Staubkörnchen, die durch die Luft tanzten, sichtbar werden. Vorsichtig strich das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken. Manche fühlten sich unglaublich alt an. Sie wusste wie wertvoll mache dieser Exemplare waren. Und wie gefährlich. Die besonders Gefährlichen von ihnen konnten riesigen Schaden anrichten. Und die ,,Guten" vermochten die Schlimmsten Wunden zu heilen. Für nur einen Bruchteil dieses Wissens, ging Hermine die Gefahr ein , die es mit sich bracht, in der verbotenen Abteilung zu sein. In diesem einen Fall, missachtete sie gerne die Hausordnung. Aber eben nur in diesem. Nicht wie der ein oder andere Schüler, der schon beinah im Alleingang, dafür gesorgt hatte das sein Haus kaum mehr Punkte hatte. Sorgfälltig suchte sich Hermine einen der dicken Wälzer aus und lies sich an einer Mauer zu Boden rutschen. Während sie las schwand auch das letzte Tageslicht. Dunkelheit verschluckte die Bücherei, nur durchbrochen vom schwachen Schein von Hermines Kerze. Niemand sonst war da. Natürlich nicht... Oder hatte sie da eben das Geräusch von Schritten auf Steinboden gehört? Sie war sich nicht sicher und nun war die Schritte, sollten sie jemals da gewesen sein, verklungen. Vorsorglich löschte Hermine die Kerze. Nicht das Filch sie entdeckte oder einer von den Geistern. Oder Schlimmeres. Mit Grausen erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und machte sich plötzlich große Sorgen. Was wenn noch größere Gefahren hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerten, als die die von diesen Büchern ausgingen. Hermine empfand die Dunkelheit mit einem Mal bedrohlich... Möglichst leise erhob sie sich und versuchte mit zitternden Händen, das Buch an seinen Platz zurück zu schieben. Als es ihr schließlich gelangen ertönten wieder Schritte, sehr viel näher, diesmal. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte klang es als wäre die Person schon im vorderen Teil der Bibliothek! Sie musste fort von hier. Selbst wenn es vielleicht nur Filch mit seiner Katze war, die durch die Gänge von Hogwarts streiften. Eilig wirbelte sie herum und eilte in Richtung Ausgang. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, wurde sie vom hellen Schein einer Lampe geblendet, und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

,,Ich bin es nur, Ms Granger." meinte Mcgonegall mit ihrer typisch säuerlichen Stimme. ,,Dennoch...Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Ich weiß ihren Wissensdurst wirklich zu schätzen, aber nicht um diese Zeit. Tut mir Leid, dieses mal kommen sie wohl nicht ums Nachsitzen drum herum."

Langsam konnte Hermine wieder etwas erkennen. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors stand in ihrem karierten Morgenrock da, eine Öllampe leicht erhoben. Seltsamer Weiße war die Brünette froh, Professor Mcgonagall zu sehen. Allerdings nur bis diese sagte: ,, Sie dürfen es sich aussuchen: Wollen sie lieber mit Ms Lovegood magische Tinte von den Schultischen schrubben oder Miss Weasley bei den Mädchen-Waschräumen helfen?"

Hermine hoffte das kleinere Übel zu wählen, als sie sagte: ,,Luna freut sich bestimmt über ein wenig Hilfe, oder nicht?"

,,In der Tat! Sie können gleich morgen beginnen!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine schrumpfte förmlich unter dem schadenfrohen Blick Ginnys. ,,Was sagtest du gestern noch ein mal? Für mich klang es verdächtig nach: 'Wie kann man es nur schaffen Nachsitzen zu bekommen!?' " Breit grinsend kostete sie die Situation vollkommen aus. Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor das DIE Hermine Granger nachsitzen musste.

,,Stimmt gar nicht." fauchte Hermine. ,,Ich sagte: Keine Ahnung wie IHR es geschafft hab Strafarbeiten machen zu müssen!" Sie war genervter als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

,,Das gleiche wollen wir, glaube ich, jetzt von dir wissen." meinte Luna und schob sich eine Stück ihres Buttertoasts in den Mund. Widerwillig gab Hermine ihre Geschichte zu Besten.

„Also darf ich die Waschräume allein machen?", meinte Ginny. Beiden Freundinnen verdrehten die Augen. Typisch. ,,Ich mein halt nur, ihr Kameradenschweine..." Luna prustete in ihren Orangensaft und Hermine bewarf sie mit einer Serviette. Irgendwie war die Laune der drei gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie hätte sein können, angesichts dessen was vor ihnen lag. Gerade sagte Ginny: ,,Wisst ihr vielleicht nehme ich mir das Klo der maulenden Myrthe zu erst vor, dann hab ichs hinter mir..."

,,Sicher das du das wirklich willst, " erkundigte sich Hermine während sie ihren Tee aus trank und vom Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors aufstand. ,,wenn hast du es dir nämlich für die nächsten drei Wochen völlig verdorben!"

Ihre Freundin warf die Hände in die Luft: ,,Da hast du auch wieder recht... Und jetzt?" Letzteres klang schon recht verzweifelt.

,,Wenn du es lange genug aufschiebst, kommst du vielleicht drum herum." schlug Luna vor und lief hinter Hermine her. Ginny folgte den Beiden. ,,Ich hoffe es zwar, aber ich weiß nicht genau ob es genug Toiletten in Hogwarts gibt, bei denen ich drei Wochen Zeit tot schlagen kann..."

,,Tische mit perversen Kritzeleien gibt es definitiv genug. Selbst wenn wir zu zweit arbeiten." die Brünette schaute resigniert drein: ,,Was daran liegen könnte das die Slytherins einfach schneller Tischplatten beschmieren als wir Armen hinterher kommen! Dreckskerle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx xx

Soooooo das war es mal wieder...hoffentlich gefällt es :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: ...Kommentar?


	6. Alles nach Plan

Gerade sehr kreativ ;) mal sehen wie es euch gefällt :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: Vielen lieben Dank für den sehr netten Kommentar 'Dach der Welt'. Lilith und ich haben uns megaaa gefreut, dass jemand sagt was er/sie(wer auch immer unsere Geschichte ließt :D) über die geschichte denkt. :) Wir hoffen das dir das neue Kapitel gefällt :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 5

"Ich werde hier elendig verrecken!", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin. Ihre Hände waren von dem vielen Putzwasser schon ganz gerötet. Kein sonderlich vertrauenerweckendes Putzmittel. Der beißende Geruch stieg ihr schon zu Kopf. Ungeschickt versuchte sie sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn zu reiben. Ein Sträne löste sich aus ihrem Haarknoten und fiel ihr in die Augen. Genervt pustete sie sie weg und wendete sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, der schon fleckig vom alter war. Da glaubte sie hinter sich eine Bewegung zu sehen, und lies langsam die Hand sinken. Durch den Spiegel sah sie hinter sich Blaise Zabini stehen. Er lächelte sein listiges Lächeln und spielte mit etwas das er in Händen hielt. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über Ginnys Arme und ließ sie schaudern. Noch während sie sich umwannte tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch Blaise hatte schon aufgehört den seinen in den Händen zu drehen und sie konnte ihren noch immer nicht finden. Mit Schrecken erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Snape ihn ihr vor ein paar Stunden abgenommen hatte um zu verhindern, dass sie Magie benutzen konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem nicht mehr so nett schauenden Blaise Zabini im gleichen Raum, fühlte sie sich sehr schutzlos. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass er nicht gekommen war um ihr beim Putzen zu helfen. Sein Zauberstab zeigte mitten auf ihre Brust und im nächsten Moment wurde alles schwarz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Malfoy und Nott waren aufgetaucht und hatten sie überwälltigt, noch bevor die Beiden sich hätten zur Wehr setzten können. Hermine wurde von Theodores Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch gefesselt und konnte nur noch erkennen wie Luna von Stupor getroffen, neben einem der Schultische zusammen sackte. Unter Aufwannt all ihrer Kräfte versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, irgendwie näher an Luna heran zu kommen um zu sehen ob es ihr gut ging. Aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen den Fluch wehren. Verzweifelt wollte die Gryffendor um Hilfe rufen, was ihr ebenfalls nicht gelang. Schon tauchten Schuhe in ihrem Blickfeld auf und sie spürte wie sie hoch gehoben wurde. Ihre Freundin konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, aber sie hörte Draco sagen: ,,Looney ist genauso leicht wie sie aussieht." Erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, dass keiner kommen und ihnen helfen würde. Es fühlte sich an als seinen sie vollkommen allein auf der ganzen Welt. Und sie konnten nicht mal mehr selbst auf sich aufpassen. Wann würde man merken, dass sie keine Tische mehr putzten, sondern vielleicht in ein tiefes Loch geworfen oder in eine Besenkammer eingepfercht waren? Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und wünschte sich fast, genauso ohnmächtig zu sein wie ihre Freundin. Entschieden verbannte Hermine diesen Gedanken weit weg. Es bestand ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Slytherins sich bloß einen Spaß erlaubten. "Wach auf!" schallte sie sich selbst. "Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind zu alt für solche Späße..." In diesem Moment blieb Nott stehen und holte Hermine so ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Angestrengt versuchte diese den Kopf zu drehen, was ihr, überraschender Weise, gelang. Die Ganzkörperklammer schien nachzulassen. In zwischen half das jedoch auch keinem mehr. Das was die Gryffindor erkennen konnte, lies leider zu deutlich erkennen, das sie nun dort waren wo man sie haben wollte. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinem, runden Zimmer, mit grünen Wänden und ohne Fenster. Eine Gestallt, die Hermine nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, lag in einem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Jemand anderes trat gerade zu Theo und Malfoy dazu. Blaise! Und sie hatte sich schon gewundert wo er gewesen war. Unter normalen Umständen waren die drei Slytherins nämlich immer da wo es Ärger gab. Und hier schien der Ärger nicht weit zu sein. Ach was, er stand gerade Wegs vor ihren Nasen!  
Die Gestallt auf dem Bett rief etwas und kam taumelnd hoch. Mit einer Hand musste sie sich an der Wand abstützen. Augenscheinlich besorgt schaute sich Blaise nach demjenigen um. ,,Alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltest du dich noch nicht-"

,,Fresse, Zabini. Was habt ihr mit meinen Freundinnen gemacht?!"

Hermine keuchte, als sie Ginnys Stimme erkannte. Was hatten die Slytherins vor?

,,Ginny?" presste sie hervor und war erleichtert das der Ganzkörperklammerfluch nicht mehr so stark wirkte. ,,Bist du verletzt?" Der Kopf der Rothaarigen schnellte zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich bin OK…du?", ihre blauen Augen suchten Hermine nach möglichen Verletzungen ab. Neben ein paar Schrammen und einer Platzwunde am Kopf, konnte Ginny nichts finden, was ihr Sorgen bereite müsste. Hermine konnte merken, wie ihr das Blut an der Schläfe herunter lief. Es musste wohl passiert sein, als sie durch die Ganzkörperklammer, gestürzt war.

Ginny drehte sich wieder zu den Slytherins. Ihre Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. Sie zischte: „Was wollt ihr Ärsche von uns?" Ihre blauen Augen glänzten gefährlich. Die junge Weasley war eigentlich ein…friedlicher Mensch. Aber wenn es um ihre Freunde ging, verhielt sie sich wie eine Löwin, die ihre Junge beschützt.

„Das können wir euch noch nicht sagen, aber es wird alles in 2 Tagen erklärt. Ihr müsst euch nur gedulden.", versuchte Theo sie zu beruhigen. Hermine sah auf eine immer noch ohnmächtige Luna. Ihre blonden Haare um ihren Kopf gefächert.

Blaise, der Hermines Blick gefolgt war sagte: „Sie wird bald aufwachen. Es war nur ein ‚Stupor'. Nichts Schlimmes." Seine Stimme klang fast freundlich…wenn sie nicht seine wäre. Warum sollten gerade drei Slytherins, die nebenbei ihre Entführer waren, versuchen nett zu sein. Es war ein Widerspruch in sich. Hermine beschloss es später mit Luna und Ginny zu besprechen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seit gefühlten 5 Stunden saßen die drei in dem Raum. Der Raum der Wünsche. Von Minute zu Minute schien das Zimmer kleiner zu werden. Er war einladend eingerichtet...aber in Slytherin-Grün. Nicht gerade die Lieblingsfarbe der drei Mädchen. Und obwohl grün ja eigentlich beruhigende Wirkungen haben sollte, war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Hermine lief Furchen in den Teppich, Luna trommelte durchgängig mit den Fingern auf einen der drei Bettrahmen und Ginny bearbeitete die Stelle der Wand mit Füßen, an der die Türe verschwunden war. Die Nerven der Mädchen lagen blank. Vor allem da man, angesichts der drei Betten, davon ausgehen konnte, das die Freundinnen ihr Gefängnis nicht mehr so schnell verlassen durften. Das ganze konnte einem vorkommen wie eine groß angelegte Verschwöhrung oder wie ein extrem kindischer Streich, dachte Hermine und glaubte dabei mehr an ersteres, obwohl sie auf Letzteres hoffte...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wann werden wir sie treffen?", füsterte Lily Potter ihrem Mann ins Ohr. James schaute seiner Frau liebevoll in die grünen Augen. Ihre roten Haare lagen auf einer Schulter.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er, ihr. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte. Alle warteten gespannt auf Nachrichten von den 3 jungen Slytherins. Eigentlich hätten sie sich vor einigen Stunden melden müssen. Doch bissher war noch nichts passiert.

"Remus, hör auf immer auf- und ab zulaufen. Es wird dadurch auch nicht schneller gehen.", zischte ein genervter Sirius. Alle waren aufgeregt. Selbst Severus. Seit Monaten...nein JAHREN, sprachen sie nun schon über dieses Thema. Doch jetzt wo es wirklich passieren sollte, waren alle fertig mit den Nerven.  
Weitere 30 Minuten später, rannte Narcissa durch die dunkle Flügeltür. Sie war durch das halbe Anwesen gerannt. Ein Stück Pergament in den zitternden Händen.

"Dracos Eule hat eine Nachricht gebracht. Es ist alles gut verlaufen. Außer dass Hermine eine Platzwunde am Kopf hat, ist niemand verletzt. Luna war wohl einige Stunden bewusstlos, aber es geht ihr gut. Bisher haben sie noch nicht versucht auszubrechen. Aber Draco meint, dass kommt noch. Die Jungen müssen jetzt nur noch planen, wie sie unbemerkt nach Hogsmead kommen." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich mehrfach. Ihr Atem kam immer noch stoßartig. Er beruhigte sich nur langsam. Ein freudiges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Seuftzer der Anderen hörte. Jeder war die letzten Stunden angespannt gewesen. Doch es war alles gut gegangen. Wenn es weiter so gut gehen würde, wären alle Sorgen um Sonst gewesen. Nacissa merlte wie ihr Mann einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Lady Malfoy streifte mit ihrem Blick, den von Liliy Potter. Sie würde alles dafür geben, dass Harry wieder bei seinen Eltern sein kann.

"Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass die drei Mädchen mitspielen.", dachte Narcissa und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Mannes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

sooooo gerade noch schnell das Kepitel fertig geschrieben. Hoffe es gefällt euch.  
I


	7. Schnick Schnack Schnuck

Soooooo habe gerade keine Ahnung was wir in diesem kapitel schreiben werden aber wir fangen einfach mal an :)

Eileen& Lilith

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 6

Hätte es Fenster gegeben, so hätten diese wahrscheinlich tiefschwarze Nacht gezeigt. Laut Hermine war es Neumond. Und Wolken könnten sich vor die Sterne geschoben haben... Ginny stellte es sich vor, dachte an Dunkelheit und Stürme die den See aufpeitschten und Baumkronen beugte. Sie bildete sich ein das Rauschen des Windes und das prasseln des Regens hören zu können, aber tatsächlich war es unheimlich still, in dem kleinen Raum. Nur das Atmen ihrer Freundinnen und ihr eigener Herzschlag waren die einzigen Geräusche... Und sie wirkten so leise in der unnatürlichen Schwärze des runden Zimmers. Sie lagen Kopf an Kopf. Die Betten standen mit den Fußenden in drei verschiedene Richtungen weisend, in der hinteren Hälfte des Raums. Luna war der Wand an der sich die Türe befunden hatte, am nächsten. Ginny und Hermine hatten ihr gesagt sie müsse nicht dort liegen, wenn sie nicht wolle. Doch Luna wollte auf keinen Fall mit dem Rücken in diese Richtung schlafen und die anderen beiden waren beruhigt nicht am nächsten zur Tür und somit den drei Slytherins, die jeder Zeit zurück kommen konnten, zu sein. Ginny fragte sich für wie lange diese Regelung nun gelten würde. Theodore Nott hatte von zwei Tagen gesprochen, aber was, zum Teufel sollt, dann genau passieren? Wie war sein Wortlaut gewesen: Das können wir euch noch nicht sagen... Was konnte ihnen noch nicht verraten werden. Mit was hielten die drei Jungen so lange hinterm Berg. Oder war das bloß eine Taktik um Hermine, Luna und sie hinzuhalten und ruhig zu stellen? Von tausenden Fragen geplagt, warf sich Ginny noch lange hin und her, ehe sie endlich einschlief.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Kitzeln in der Nase weckte sie auf. Ihre Brauen Haare lagen ihr quer über dem Gesicht. Hermine drehte sich um. Sie konnte erkennen, wie sich Luna unruhig hin und her drehte. Ihre Decke lag schon längst auf dem Boden. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor seufzte. Ihr Gesicht zur Decke. Wenn sie noch länger in diesem kleinen Raum eingepfärcht sein würden, würde mindesten eine von ihnen durchdrehen...wenn das nicht schon der Fall war. Beunruhigt blickte sie zu Ginny die schon seit einer ganzen Weil die Wand anstarrte. Hermine hatte ihr Zeitgefühl schon lange verloren. Sie musste einfach hoffen, dass irgendjemand sie suchen würde. Sie hoffte es wirklich.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

,,Haben wir uns eigentlich ein Bad dazu gewünscht." fragte Blaise zweifelnd als sie gerade in Wahrsagen saßen.

,,Alter!" Draco war genervt. ,,Wir schreiben hier einen Test!"

Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Seit wann interessieren dich Tests?"

,,Seit ich beschlossen habe, versetzt zu werden."

,,Guter Plan Malfoy." schaltete sich Theo ein. ,,Aber Blaise hat recht...echt! Mädchen werden richtig unleidig wenn sie kein Bad haben." Sein Gesichtsausdruck lies darauf schließe, dass er wusste wo von er sprach.

Draco warf seine Feder auf den Tisch, dass Tinte spritzte. ,,Dann latscht halt einer von uns in der Pause schnell am Raum der Wünsche vor bei und wünscht so ein Scheiß Bad!"

,,Guter Plan, Mann. Und wer?"

Ein Schulter zucken von Theodore: ,,Sollte der machen, der ihnen auch ihr Essen bringt..."

Blaise seufzte: ,,Genial, Nott! Darum schlägt sich doch keiner!"

,,Spielen wir schnick schnack schnuck! Ich will meinen Test weiter schreiben!" schnauzte Draco gereizt und erntete sogleich zwei verwunderte Blicke.

,,Schnick, schnack schnuck? Nicht dein Enst!?" Blaise sah aus als wüsste er nicht ober lachen oder weinen sollte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

"Warum muss ich das machen? Draco hat verloren!", zischte ein verzweifelter Theo Nott. Er stand mit einem Tablett voller Kürbispasteten, Roastbeef mit Pfefferminzsoße und Schokofröschen vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Das Bad war nun her gezaubert, aber das Essen musste noch in das Zimmer. Um diesen Job riss sich niemand.

"Weil mir die ganzen Ideen einfallen, darum.", antwortete Draco. Mit einer Hand strich er eine seiner blonden Strähnen hinter das Ohr, mit der anderen lockerte er seine Slytherin-Krawatte, sodass sie ihm locker um den Hals fiel.

"Dann gehen wir halt alle rein.", seufzte Blaise mit erhobenen Händen. Seine beiden Freunde murmelten zustimmend. Blaise drückte langsam die Türklinke hinunter. Er öffnete die Tür Spalt um Spalt. Die drei Slytherins huschten schnell in den Raum und schlossen hinter sich den Eingang. Was sie vorfanden schockierte sie. Ginny hämmerte mit dem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten und murmelte vor sich in. Luna Ging auf und ab...immer und immer wieder. Und Hermine lag stumm auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke regelrecht zu Tode. Die Jungen hatten eine Schreiattacke erwartet. Selbst dass die drei Mädchen auf einprügeln würden. Doch jetzt bemerkten sie nicht mal die Anwesenheit der Slytherins. Schnell stellte Theodore das Tablett ab und ging zu Ginny, die inzwischen ruhig hielt, allerdings immer noch flüsterte.

,,Hey, Weasley! Was ist denn?" fragte er und beugte sich zu der Gryffindor hinab. ,Alter, denen geht es gar nicht gut..." meinte er dann an die anderen beiden gewannt. In diesem Moment hob Ginny den Kopf und sah ihn an: ,,Hey Theo. Wir dachten schon ihr kommt nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme klang seltsam. Ein bisschen weggetreten und träumerisch.  
Draco und Blaise tauschten einen Blick, dann nahm Blaise Luna am Arm und komplimentierte sie in einen Der Ohrensessel. Während dessen sah Draco nach Hermine die noch immer in ihrem Bett lag. Es war als würde sie mit offenen Augen schlafen. Ganz still und unbewegt lag sie da. Sanft schüttelte Malfoy sie. Nichts geschah.

,,Sieht als wäre sie hypnotisiert." stellte Blaise fest und runzelte die Stirn

,,Ich weiß..." antwortet Draco und schüttelte das braunhaarige Mädchen stärker. ,,Vielleicht sollten wir sie lassen..."

,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann sie dann wieder aufwacht..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Einiges ging ihm an diesem Abend durch den Kopf. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er den Auftrag ausführen sollte. Wenn nicht mussten die drei einfach improvisieren. Draco rieb seine grauen Augen. Seine Brauen zusammengezogen, drehte er sich auf die linke Seite. Er schaute auf den großen Wecker, der vom Design her, 30 Jahre alt sein könnte. 4:27...nur noch zwei Stunden zu schlafen. Noch viel schlimmer: nur noch 5 Stunden bis alles los ging...und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

...das ging etwas länger, dass wissen wir...tut uns auch leid, aber wir haben einfach nicht genau gewusst wie es weiter gehen soll. Wir hoffen, dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder so lange geht.

Eileen& Lilith

PS.: bekommen wir ein kommi? *Dackel-Blick-aufsetzten* :D


	8. Lass hören!

Hallo ihr lieben, hier sind wir wieder...hoffenrtlich geht es mit diesem Kapitel schneller... :)Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eileen& Lilith

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Was denkst du, was sie hier machen?", flüsterte Luna in Ginnys Ohr. Seit einer Stunde saßen Malfoy und Nott in den großen, grünen Ohrensesseln. Die drei Mädchen waren schon verwirrt gewesen, als die Slytherins einfach in den Raum kamen...aber jetzt schien es, dass sie gar nicht mehr gehen wollten. Es war 8:43. Sie konnten immer nur hören, wie Malfoy "Noch 45 Minuten" murmelte...wie ein Mantra.

,,Echt gruselig, wenn man bedenkt dass ich mich gestern noch schlimmer verhallten habe." murmelte Ginny und starrte Malfoy kritisch an.

,,Mach dir keine Gedanken." tröstete ihre Freundin sie, fügte dann allerdings noch hinzu: ,,Deine Fußspuren sind ja auch nicht im Teppich zu verfolgen... Und Hermine hat echt den Vogel abgeschossen! Sich selbst zu hypnotisieren...Auf die Idee muss man doch erst mal kommen."

Ginny lacht, ohne Draco aus den Augen zu lassen, der inzwischen "noch 40 Minuten." vor sich hin betete. ,,Sollten wir hier mal wieder raus kommen, sollten wir alle mal zum Therapeuten, meinst du nicht?"

,,Die weißen die eh bloße in eine Geschlossene ein."

Ginny starrte Luna entgeistert an. ,,Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?" Doch in diesem Moment kam Blaise wieder in den Raum. Er atmete schwer und in den Händen hielt er eine reichlich zerzauste Eule. ,,Vergesst den Plan! Hat im Moment keinen Sinn mehr..." er schnappte nach Luft als sei er eine lange Strecke gerannt.

Malfoy sprang aus dem Sessel: ,,Was soll das heißen verdammt?" Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Blaise und riss ihm die Eule aus der Hand.

,,Kumpel... das ist unsere Eule. Ich hab sie gar nicht fliegen lassen."

,,Warum denn nicht, verdammte Kacke?" schaltete Theo sich ein.

Blaise lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. ,,Ron Weasley ist die ganze Zeit vor der Eulerei herum geschlichen, als wüsste er irgendwas. Ich hab gedacht ich nehme Allen," er deutet auf die Eule, ,,Einfach mit und lasse ihn fliegen, sobald ich allein bin, aber der Dumbledore Liebling ist mir gefolgt."

Die drei Mädchen hatten aufgehorcht als Rons Name gefallen war. ,,Vielleicht sucht er uns." mutmaßte Ginny hoffnungsvoll. Hermine nickte bekräftigend: ,,Harry und er haben bestimmt angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen, wo wir so lange bleiben."

Blaise und Draco lachten, Theodore schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Bestimmt nicht. Tut uns Leid, aber das Wiesel sucht euch auf keinen Fall aus Nächstenliebe und Potter glaubt auch bloß das was man ihm erzählt. Was in diesem Fall wäre, dass ihr für ein paar Tage in Beauxbatons seid, um euch mal ein Bild von deren Unterricht zu machen."

Auf den Gesichtern der drei Mädchen wechselte sich Unglauben mit nackter Angst ab. Luna sah panisch von einem zum anderen und Ginny ging auf Abwehrhaltung und spießte alles mit Blicken auf was sich bewegte. Ihr ging das gesagt von allen am nächsten, wegen Ron.

Erst nach einiger Zeit brachte hermine heraus: ,,Was soll das ganze hier? Was ist der ZWECK des ganzen?" Ihre Stimme klang lange nicht so fest wie sie es sich wünschte.

Theodore tauschte Blicke mit den andern Beiden Slytherins, diese Zuckte bloß die Schultern. ,,Ist jetzt eh egal." stellte Draco fest. ,,Wir sind jetzt auf uns allein gestellt, die Situation spitzt sich zu... Da sollten wir mit der Wahrheit nicht mehr so lange hinterm Berg hallten."

,,Gut." Theo räusperte sich, ehe er sich wieder zu den Mädchen umwannte. Deren Gesichter zeigte einen einzigen Mischmasch aus Feindseligkeit und unverhohlener Neugierde.

,,Hört zu." begann Nott langsam. ,,Hier läuft gerade einiges nicht nach Plan. Der wäre nämlich gewesen, das man euch aus Hogwarts raus bringt bevor es richtig gefährlich wird und wir am ende auffliegen-"

,,Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?" zischte Ginny. Und Hermine setzte auch schon zu einer Frage an. Theodore schnitt ihnen das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab. ,,Lasst mich ausreden, okey? Was ich zu sagen versuche ist: Wir sitzen gehörig in der Scheiße und können keine Hilfe von außerhalb erwarten..." Er schien mit seinem Latein am Ende zu sein, deshalb sprang Draco ein: ,,Es gibt einiges das wir euch jetzt leider einfach erklären müssen, anstatt es euch beweisen zu können-Wie sag ich es am besten."

,, Alles was ihr wusste, war gelogen." sagte Blaise einfach heraus, aber das sagte niemand Hermine Granger so einfach. Mit einem Satz war sie vom Bett und packte Blaise am Kragen: ,,Sag das noch mal, mein Freund und du bist Geschichte." Blaise, dem es ja wirklich nicht an Selbstbewusstsein und der überzeugenden Muskelkraft mangelte um sich zu wehren, starrte das Mädchen anerkennend an, dann brachte er grinsend hervor: ,,Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen. Im Ernst! Bitte lass es mich wieder gut machen!"

,,Ach ja?! Mit was denn, Zabini. Lass hören. Ich bin gespannt."

,,Der Wahrheit?!" schlug er vor und erhob sich ganz vom Stuhl. Nun überragt er Hermine um mehr als einen Kopf. Markierte aber immer noch nicht das Alpha-Männchen wie es sonst seine Art war. ,,Also seid ihr bereit uns zuzuhören?"

Ginny stellte sich neben Hermine und schaffte es irgendwie, obwohl auch sie den Slytherins bloß bis zur Brust reichte, auszusehen als würde sie auf Blaise hinunter schauen können und nicht umgekehrt. ,,Ich schon, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Wahrheit, also, wie Versprochen."

Blaise nickte und befreite sein Hemd aus Hermines Klammergriff: ,,Es hat mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun...und mit Dumbledore. Eine Prophezeiung ist auch noch im Spiel und jede Menge Intrigen, Macht und auch die Frage um Sieg und Freiheit. Das hat dazu geführt das vieles von Bedeutung verschwiegen wurde, was uns überhaupt erst an den Punkt gebracht hat an dem wir nun sind. Keiner spielt mehr ehrlich, vor allem Dumbledore nicht. Das einzige bei dem man sich noch immer sicher sein kann: Potter ist der Kern der ganzen Sache."

,,Harry?" Hermine lies sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen und raufte sich die Haar: ,,Heilige Scheiße...Und weiter?"

Also fuhr Draco fort: ,,Eine weitere Wahrheit die allerdings kaum einer kennt, ist die Prophezeiung, die an Harry Potters Geburt ausgesprochen wurde. Dumbledore kennt den genauen Wortlaut und Voldemort auch. Allerdings erzählen beide zwei völlig unterschiedliche Geschichten. Das was Dumbledore sagt lautet in etwa so: Keiner kann überleben, während der andere lebt. Damit sind Harry und der dunkle Lord gemeint. Dieser sagt etwas von einem Kreislauf, das sich alles wiederholt und es Punkte in der Geschichte der Magie gibt an der immer wieder neu entscheiden werden muss, wer als Sieger hervorgeht. Wer ab dann so zu sagen die Fäden zieht, bis wieder neu entschieden wird. Wenn das stimmt, und daran glaube ich, kann man ganze Epochen nach seinen Vorstellungen formen."

,,Und Egal in welcher Prophezeiung, Harry hat da mit zu tun, sehe ich das richtig?" erkundigte sich Hermine skeptisch. ,,In der einen bringt er denn Frieden sollte er Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen..."

,,...und in der anderen ist er derjenige der den Sieg bringt. Wer ihn auf seiner Seite hat wird siegen, nicht wahr?" beendete Ginny den Satz. Als die Jungs nickten fragte Luna:,, Der Grund wie so ihr Voldemort glaubt, isst, dass Dumbledores Geschichte darauf hin arbeitet, dass sein Erzfeind erledigt wird, oder?" Sie lächelte als sie die verdutzten Gesichter sah, ,,Es wäre doch nur logisch, wenn ich gewinnen möchte, bringe ich alle dazu in so einfachen Mustern wie schwarz und weiß zu denken. Harry, der Held, kann nicht leben, wenn der böse lebt. Also wollen alle Voldemort tot sehen."

Theodore nickte zustimmend.

,,Das würde trotzdem noch nicht erklären was wir mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben?" gab Hermine zu bedenken. Man sah ihr an das sie den Slytherins noch immer nicht traute, geschweige denn, glaubte.

,,Das ist jetzt wieder einfacher." behauptete Theo, ,,Harry vertraut euch dreien. Wenn wir euch überzeugen, überzeugen wir auch ihn. Einfache Logik."

,,Zu einfach?" Die Brünette sah Ginny an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Es fehlten einfach die Beweise.

Nott drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um: ,,Ohne handfeste Beweise wird das nie was."

,,Muss aber. Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner der Älteren zeit ins Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen und die Kugel mit der Prophezeiung zu suchen, geschweige denn das wir auch nur einen Schritt näher an unserer Flucht aus Hogwarts sind." Blaise lachte. Nun klang es bitter: ,,Der ganze Plan ist scheiße. Er geht einfach nicht auf."

Malfoy nickte resigniert: ,,Zurück können wir auch nicht mehr. Dumbledore scheint schon etwas zu ahnen. Wir müssen uns schnell was einfallen lassen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

soooo dass ging jett schnell ...aber auch nur weil lilith nich schalfen kann, da eine (anscheinend :D) riesen spinne in ihrem Zimmer iss :DDDD

Eileen& Lilith

PS: ...einen Kommi für die Spinne? ;D


	9. Flohnetzwerk

Soo...mhhh...keine ahnung was ich schreiben soll :D...naja...dann einfach standard(schreibt man das so?): hoffen dass es euch gefällt

Eileen& Lilith

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine saß immer noch auf dem viel zu harten Bett und rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie war fertig mit der Welt. Wie konnten es diese verfluchten Bastards nur wagen ihr ganzes Leben in frage zu stellen...ohne Beweise! Luna und, ungewohnter Weise, auch Ginny waren stumm. Keiner von ihnen wusste was auf sie zu kam. Sie vernahmen nur immer wieder ein tuscheln von den Slytherins. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens, stand Hermine auf und setzte sich direkt vor den warmen Kamin. Ihre Jacke war schon längs zu dünn für dieses Wetter. Trotz der Wärme des Schlosses, fröstelte die Brünette. Sie konnte fühlen, wie mindestens einer der Jungen sie beobachtete. Hermine schwenkte den Kopf und traf auf die Augen von Draco Malfoy. Doch der schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehemen. Stattdessen starrte er auf die wärmende Feuerstelle. Die Flammen flackerten.

"Natürlich. Der Kamin. Wie konnten wir ihn vergessen.", flüsterte der Blonde mit aufgehelltem Gesicht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

,,Der Plan scheint zu scheitern. Irgendetwas muss passiert sein." gab Lucius Malfoy zu, wenn auch ungern. Er war niemand der gut verlieren konnte, schon bei kleinen Dingen nicht. Das Problem mit dem sie es nun zu tun bekamen, war noch einige Nummern größer.

,,Du hast recht Lucius." Sirius, der ihm an de langen Tafel gegenüber saß, starrte unglücklich vor sich hin. Ihm gefiel diese Situation genauso wenig. Schon gestern hätten sie eine Nachricht von ihrem Verbündeten erhalten sollen, dass die Eule der drei Slytherins bei ihm angekommen war. Und wenn das ausbleiben jeglicher Nachricht, nicht an Aberforth lag, dann wohl an Malfoy, Nott und Zabini. Was hatte sie aufgehalten. Waren sie entdeckt worden. Begann Dumbledore die Schlinge schon jetzt immer enger zu ziehen. In den Gesichtern aller versammelten spiegelte sich tiefste Besorgnis wieder. Man war daran gewöhnt aufkommenden Problemen entgegen zu treten und sie möglichst schnell und effektiv zu löse. Kaum jemand der Versammelten war geübt darin auszuharren und nichts zu tun.

,,Wir werden noch einmal die Sichtschale befragen," beschloss Voldemort, ,,Narzissa könntest du sie hohlen?"

,,Natürlich!" Erleichtert wenigsten etwas tun zu können eilte aus der Halle. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder. Die Schale aus weißem Marmor in Händen. Eine Flüssigkeit, die in ihrer Konsistenz Wasser ähnelte, schwappte leicht gegen die Ränder. Mit Sorgfalt stellte Narzissa die Sichtschale vor Voldemort, der ihr dankend zunickte. Dann legte er die Hände an die Wände der Schale und schloss die Augen. Die Flüssigkeit begann sich wie in einem Strudel zu bewegen und als _der dunkle Lord _die Lider wieder hob. Erschienen Bilder auf der Oberfläche. Jeder einzelne im Raum hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen in Hogwarts gerichtet, dessen sie nun Zeugen wurden.  
Die erste Szene zeigte die große Halle voller Schüler und Lehrern, die am Mittagsessen saßen. Doch weder Dumbledore, noch einer der anderen, die ihnen Wichtig waren, befand sich an einem der Tische. Das Bild verschwamm bis man in den Raum der Wünsche blicken konnte. Draco und Blaise in großen grünen Ohrensesseln. Ihre Blicke flogen immer wieder zur Türe. Es schien als würden sie auf jemanden warten.

,,Da sind auch die Mädchen." bemerkte Lily und deutete auf Luna die eine Eule auf dem Arm hatte und Augenscheinlich auch mit dem Tier sprach. Hören konnte man durch Sichtschalen ja leider nicht.

,,Diese Eule hätte es doch sein sollen, die den Brief an Aberforth überbringt, nicht war." James Potter blickte fragend in die Runde.

Lucius nickte: ,,Vielleicht liegt dort das Problem. Sie konnten Allen nicht fliegen lassen."

,,Weshalb?" wunderte sich Tonks und begann abwesend mit einer ihrer bonbonrosafarbenen Strähnen zu spielen.

Voldemort schloss abermals die Augen und beschwor das Bild von Albus Dambledores Arbeitszimmer herauf. Dort war die Sicht schlechter. Wie es schien wurden die Bilder von einem Zauber getrübt, der verhindern sollte, dass man den alten Magier ausspionieren konnte. Trotzdem konnte man zwei Gestalten erkennen. Ronald Weasley und Dumbledore selbst. Sie schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein.

,,So wird das nichts.", knurrte Sirius aufgebracht und trat wütend gegen eines der Tischbeine, ,,Das alles sagt uns nichts darüber, wieso nichts mehr so läuft wie es soll!"

Viele nickten bekräftigend. Zwar hatte man mit Verzögerungen und Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, so hat man aber nicht daran gedacht, dass der Super-Gau eintreten würde.

"Es hilft nichts." murmelte _der dunkle Lord,_ ,,Ich muss mich noch einmal mit Snape in Verbindung setzten. Seinen Feind zu kennen ist der erste Schritt zum Sieg..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

"Der Kamin geht nicht!", seufzte Theo. Eine Schale voller Flohpulver in der Hand. Er kniete vor dem Kamin, und versuchte schon seit 10 Minuten, in an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen...nichts funktionierte.

"Natürlich nicht! Man kann nicht einfach aus Hogwarts raus. Kein Kamin außer der von Dumbledore ist angeschlossen.", zischte Hermine. Sie spielte mit ihrem geflochtenen Ledergürtel.  
Man konnte ein gehustetes "Vollpfosten" von Ginny hören. Diese versuchte gerade einen Fleck von ihrem Oberteil zu wischen...keine Ahnung wo der her kam.

"Woher sollen wir das...", meinte Draco. Er unterbrach sich selbst. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, "Dumbledores Kamin ist angeschlossen?"

"Natürlich ist er das. Wie soll er sonst zum Ministerium kommen? Apparieren geht ja nicht.", erklärte die braunhaarige Gryffindor, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Ein grinsen bildete sich auf Dracos blassem Gesicht.

Blaise schaute seinen besten Freund ungläubig an: "Du meinst also, dass wir einfach in das Büro des alten Bastards spazieren und den Kamin benuten?"

"Jaaaa. So in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt.", grinste Draco. Für eine kurze Zeit ´war es in dem Zimmer totenstill. Alle anderen starrten den Blonden an. Die Mädchen mit Schrecken auf den Gesichtern, die beiden Jungen mit Unglauben. Wie konnten sie das vergessen haben?

„Er ist verrückt geworden, oder?", wisperte Luna in Ginnys Ohr. Die Rothaarige nickte nur mit dem Kopf und beobachtete die drei Slytherins.

Die Jungen rutschten nah zueinander und besprachen ihre Vorgehensweise. Sie mussten es schaffen, dass Dumbledore aus seinem Büro kam. Am besten mit Weasley im Schlepptau.

„Wir könnten Peeves fragen ob er uns hilft. Wir müssen nur dem blutigen Baron sagen, dass er Peeves in Ruhe lassen soll.", schlug Theo vor.

„Nicht schlecht, aber der Baron würde nicht auf uns hören…und Peeves kann uns nicht leiden.", warf Blaise in den Raum.

Theo grübelte weiter: „Ist doch egal wenn er uns nicht mag. Seit Dumbledore Weasleys Scherzartikel verboten hat, kann er den alten Spinner noch weniger leiden als uns."

„Jetzt muss nur noch alles klappen.", nickte Blaise.

„Weil es das sonst ja auch tut.", meinte Draco abwesend und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, „Aber wenn sie erst die Älteren sehen, glauben sie uns eher. Oder?" Sein Blick suchte die von Theo und Blaise. Die beiden nickten nach kurzem Überlegen. Wenn die Älteren da sind, wird schon alles klappen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx  
da sind wir schon wieder. Hoffen dass es gut ankommt :) und bekommen wir einen Kommi? der einzelne kommentar fühlt sich einsam ;D

Eileen& Lilith


	10. Feuerwerk& Häuserwand

Hey leute, mal schauen was in diesem Kapitel passiert :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: Bitte schreibt Kommentare :DD Lilith und ich freuen uns immer riesig wenn wieder einer kommt...hüpfen schreiend duchr's zimmer *verlegen-hust* ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny spannte ihren ganzen Körper an. Sie versuchte gegen den Stille-Zauber anzukämpfen, die die drei Slytherins, oder genauer gesagt Blaise, über sie gelegt hatte. Keine Chance. Nonverbale Zauber waren noch nie ihre Stärke. Sie wurde wieder von Draco hinter sich her gezogen. Hermine ging es nicht viel besser. Diese hing über Blaises Schulter...nicht gerade auffällig...so mitten im Schloss. Luna war die einzige die normal laufen konnte. Aber auch nur, weil Theo wohl der...netteste der Drei Jungen war. Ginny stöhnte, als über einen der großen Teppiche stolperte. Es wirkte _fast_ so als wäre es Absicht gewesen. Peeves, der Poltergeist, schwebte gerade aus einem der riesigen Portraits. Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Also die Feuerwerkkörper sind bereit.", informierte Peeves Militär-ähnlich und salutierte.

"Cool. Danke Peeves. Also bisher klappt es doch.", lächelte Draco. Sie hatten verabredet, dass Peeves das Feuerwerk zündet und somit Dumbledore und das Weasel aus dem Büro locken würde. In der Theorie funktionierte alles einwandfrei...Jetzt musst es nur noch in der Praxis klappen. Immer hin gab es tausende von Gründen, wieso ihr Vorhaben scheitern könnte. Blaise hatte sich zum Beispiel, Sorgen gemacht, dass Peeves ihnen im nächsten Moment, in den Rücken fallen und somit ausliefern könnte. Doch Peeves hatte gemeint, die Weasley würde er nicht schon wieder hintergehen. Das beruhigte, die Slytherins fürs erste, Hermine allerdings konnte ihre Sorgen kaum verbergen. Es gab noch mindestens ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Ihr kam nur nicht in den Sinn welches das sein könnte...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Eine Reihe voll lauten Explosionen erschütterte das ruhige Land um Hogwarts. Auf dem Ganzen Gelände wurde es bunt. Überall Sprühregen und Funken der Feuerwerkskörpern. Farbige Lichter glühten vor dem dunkleren Himmel auf. Gesichter wendeten sich den Explosionen zu, Rufe wurden laut und Lehrer hysterisch. Es wurde wild spekuliert und vermutet. Man stellte Behauptungen in den Raum und verbreitete das Gerücht Fred und George Weasley seinen zurück gekehrt. Die Vertrauensschüler wurden, ohne Ausnahme!, her gerufen um die Schüler zu beschwichtigen. Dumbledore nahm sich ein paar Lehrer aus der Menge um die Störenfriede zu finden. Er vermutete, ganz richtig, dass das ganze nur Ablenkung war. Was er jedoch nicht ahnte: Sechs Gestalten, drei davon eher unfreiwillig, hatten sich soeben auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer gemacht. Das Passwort hatte sie nicht aufgehalten und nun waren Draco, Theodore und Blaise mit Luna, Hermine und Ginny im Schlepptau, kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Dem Kamin. Der einzige für sie zugängliche Weg aus Hogwarts hinaus.

,,Wer hat das Pulver?" flüsterte Malfoy über die Schulter und streckte die Hand danach aus. Theo drückte es ihm in die Hand und lief zur Tür, um Schmiere zu stehen. ,, Blaise! Geh du zu erst mit Ginny, dann folgen euch Theodore und Luna, als letztes ich und Hermine."

Blaise nickte, schenkte Ginny sein unwiderstehlichstes Lächeln, dann packte er sie am Arm und trat auf die Flammen zu. Im gleichen Moment wie Blaise seinen Fuß in die Flammen setzte, warf Draco das Flohpulver. Die Flammen glühten smaragdgrün auf und die Beiden waren verschwunden.

,,Okey, Luna? Theo?" wies Draco sie als nächstes an. ,,Theo?"

,,Scheiße!" fluchte der, ,,Da kommt jemand." Mit drei Schritten war er durch den Raum, nahm sich in Windes Eile, etwas von dem Pulver aus dem Beutel, schleuderte es in die Flammen und zog Luna hinter sich her. Dann waren auch sie verschwunden. Zum Glück, denn die Schritte waren schon auf der Treppe zu hören.

,,Verdammt uns bleibt keine Zeit mehr!"  
Er wollt Hermine packen, doch diese wich zurück.

,,Wer sagt dass ich dir traue?" fragte sie und ihr Blick huschte abwechselnd zur Tür und zu dem Kamin, als wolle sie abschätzen, wer von beiden das kleinere Übel war.

,,Granger..." begann Draco, er versuchte möglichst freundlich zu sprechen, doch Tringlichkeit stahl sich in seine Stimme, ,,Ich verspreche dir: Sollte ich, was die Prophezeiung und alles angeht, gelogen haben, bringe ich dich eigenhändig hier her zurück. Ich werde ihnen sagen ich hätte dich betäubt und entführt...Nur bitte, lass es mich beweisen!"

Er streckte ihr die Hand hin. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Feuer hinein. Im gleichen Moment flog die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf und Dumbledore stürze herein, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

Er schrie: ,,Halt, Bleib HIER!" Im gleichen Augenblick wie Draco die Adresse aussprach. Das Zimmer verschwamm vor Hermines Augen und sie standen in einem dunklen, von lauten Gesprächen erfüllten Raum. Sie waren im Tropfenden Kessel gelandet. Weder von Nott und Zabini, noch von ihren Freundinnen war auch nur im Geringsten etwas zu sehen.

,,Wo sind sie , Malfoy." wutentbrannt wirbelte sie zu Draco herum.

Dieser hatte allerdings schon wieder nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und zog sie mit sich. Erst als sie auf der dicht belebten Straße standen, lies sich der Slytherin zu einer Antwort herab: ,,Eigentlich hätte ich einen Zauber gesprochen, damit man unseren Ankunftsort nicht mehr ermitteln kann. Dazu war dann aber leider zu wenig Zeit und ich musste mir was Neues einfallen lassen. Zwischen all den anderen fallen wir nicht weiter auf und es ist einfach von hier zu verschwinden."

Widerwillig nickte die Gryffindor und folgte Malfoy weiter durch die engen Gassen, bis sie sich von der Hauptstraße entfernt hatten und nur noch wenig Betrieb herrschte. Was gut gewesen wäre, hätten die Gestalten nicht so zwielichtig und gefährlich gewirkt. Obwohl Hermine es nicht für Möglich gehalten hätte, sie war tatsächlich froh Draco bei sich zu haben.

Möglichst schnell schloss sie zu ihm auf und erkundigte sich leise: ,,Und wo sind jetzt Ginny und Luna?"

,,Malfoy Manor." war die knappe Antwort. Hermine schluckte trocken.

,,Gehen wir jetzt dort hin?"

,,Morgen!"

,,Morgen?" kiegste sie hysterisch, ,,Was zum Teufel, wollen wir so lange machen?!"

Draco blieb plötzlich stehen und sie lief in ihn hinein und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Wie selbstverständlich hielt er sie fest und stellte sie wieder sicherer auf ihre Füße.  
Sie standen vor einem windschiefen, heruntergekommenen, schmutzig grauen Haus.

,,Man kann nicht zu jeder Zeit in das Anwesen meiner Eltern appariern und auch das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert nur ein paar Stunden. Wir sind leider knapp überm Zeitfenster..."

Skeptisch zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Und das denkst du dir nicht nur aus?"

Anzüglich lächelte er sie an: ,,Gibst du mir einen Grund dazu, mir mit ein Zimmer zu teilen?"

,,Natürlich nicht!"

,,Dachte ich mir. Komm mit." er lief wieder einmal voraus. Wütend stapfte die Brünette ihm nach. Das verrottende Eingangstor quietschte beim Öffnen und es roch leicht schimmlig in der Lobby. Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Nase zu rümpfen. Draco musst lächeln als er es sah, ,,Keine Sorge. Das ist bloß zur Abschreckung, dass nicht die falschen Leute hier einchecken wollen."  
Erst als er sich schon wieder von ihr abgewannt hatte, bemerkte Hermine das sie ihn noch nie hatte lachen hören...und es gefiel ihr. Gut sogar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Das Zimmer das Draco für sie Beide bekommen hatte, war...etwas herunter gekommen. Das könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass wohl einige die Apparier-Zeit überschritten hatten, und dies das so ziemlichletzte Zimmer war. Und damit war es nicht gerade das Beste. Hermine schob die dunkel violetten Vorhänge von den Fenstern.

"Toller Ausblick.", murmelte sie, sarkastisch vor sich hin. So einen Ausblick sieht man nicht jeden Tag...es war eine Häuserwand! Einfach eine Wand aus rot-braunen Ziegelsteinen. Direkt vor dem Fenster. Draco inspizierte gerade das schmale Einzelbett.

Hermine starte es auch an...danach auf das modrige Sofa: "Ich nimm das Bett." Sie redete so schnell, dass sie über ihre eigenen Worte stolperte. Draco öffnete nur den Mund und grummelte vor sich hin. Sein Blick wanderte vom Bett, zu dem alt-rosafarbenen Sofa und wieder zurück.

"Denkst du wirklich dass** _ich_** das Sofa nehme? Ich bezahl immerhin dieses Zimmer." Er hatte schon ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das soviel aussagte wie: Jetzt weißt du nichts mehr, oder? Falsch gedacht

"Ja, vielleicht hast du das Zimmer bezahlt, aber hättet ihr uns nicht entführt, wären wir nicht hier. Und nicht mal richtig entführen könnt ihr uns. Wie wären wir sonst in diese beschissene Situation gekommen, hmm? Und nur mal nebenbei...die hundert Galleonen werden dich und deine Familie nicht gerade in den Ruin treiben." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. Man konnte genau hören wie gerne sie hier mit ihm war. Draco starrte sie nur an.

"Dann kriege ich wenigstens die Decke.", meinte er und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das Kissen.", schlug sie vor. Auf ein Paar der vielen Kissen könnte sie verzichten...jedoch nicht auf die Decke. Dafür war es in dem kleineren Raum eindeutig zu frisch.

"Das wird eine unruhige Nacht geben", dachte Hermine als sie sich schnell auf das Bett, und somit aud die Deck, setzte, um es für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht ob es einfach nur schlimm wird, oder ob sie sich am besten verstecken und nie mehr raus kommen sollte. Sie musste sich wohl einfach gedulden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

das wars auch schon wieder...wir hoffen natürlich dass es auch gefällt :)  
Eileen& Lilith


	11. jeder will etwas Besonderes sein!

hallo meine/unsere Lieben :)

hier sind wir wieder

Eileen&Lilith

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Blaise drehte sich um. Kein Draco. Keine Hermine. Nichts war von dem Beiden zu sehen. Sein Blick ging zu seiner versilberten( natürlich ein Slytherin-Silber) Armbanduhr. Er wusste sofort was schief gegangen war. Das Flohnetz war geschlossen worden. Es war 23:32. Um halb-12 schloss das Ministerium aus Sicherheitsgründen die Kamine. Die Beiden saßen irgendwo fest...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Sie lag nun schon seit 3 Stunden wach in dem Bett. Keine Chance auf Schlaf. Sie machte sich zu viele Gedanken. Wo waren Ginny und Luna? Ging es ihnen gut? Was wollen die Slytherins von ihnen? Hermine konnte genau hören, dass Malfoy sich wieder bewegte. Seine Beine hangen über das Ende des hässlichen Sofas. Sie hatten noch eine Decke im Schrank gefunden. Sie lag nun quer über seinem Bauch und Unterkörper. Die Beine waren völlig frei. Hermine musste bei dem Anblick fast anfangen zu grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz Slytherins, so friedlich und auch unterhaltsam sein konnte...wenn er schlief. Neben bei dachte sie darüber nach wie sein bloßer Oberkörper wohl im Mondlicht aussehen würde. Tja, leider hatte dieses scheiß Zimmer kein Mondlicht...dafür aber immer noch Backsteine im Angebot. Seufzend rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Wenn der Schlaf schon ausblieb, konnte sie sich hoffentlich so ausruhen. Die Bilder des vergangenen Tages flackerten wieder und wieder vor Hermines innerem Auge auf und verhinderten selbst das. Ron ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendetwas war mit ihm...Aber was. Sie hatten ihn sogar vor ihrer Entführung selten gesehen, in letzter Zeit. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Hatten die Slytherins nicht behauptet er stecke mit Dumbledore, dem vermeintlich Bösen, unter einer Decke? Und war sein Auftauchen im Arbeitszimmer nicht genau Beweis dafür, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte? Es sah ganz so aus... Mit einem Schlag fiel jedes hart erarbeitete Quäntchen Müdigkeit von ihr ab und Hermine saß Kerzengerade im Bett.

,,Draco!" zischte sie. ,,Wach auf!"

Malfoy zuckte zusammen und fiel beinahe von seinem Sofa. Er stöhnte.

,,Sei nicht so wehleidig! Ich glaube ihr hattet Recht. Was Ron betrifft."

,,Ich weiß..." nuschelte er.

,,Wir müssen ihm helfen. Er weiß doch nicht das Dumbledore böses plant..."

Draco seufzte: ,,Doch Hermine, genau das tut er."

,,NEIN."

,,Er will Macht...Vielleicht ist er es Leid immer in Harry Potters Schatten zu stehen. Ich wäre es leid...Und denk mal, er war noch nie bei etwas der Erste oder der Beste. Seine Brüder haben es vorgemacht. Ihm blieb nur mit zu ziehen oder es ganz sein zu lassen. Vermutlich will er auch einmal ein Held sein..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ron ist mein Freund! Ich kenne ihn. Er ist nicht Machthungrig!"

,,Irgendwann im Leben möchte doch jeder einmal etwas besonderes sein."

Wütend sprang sie aus dem Bett und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur blieb sie noch einmal stehen und schrie: ,,Du weißt gar nichts!" das knallte sie die Türe zu.

Fluchend kam Draco hoch und folgte ihr. Auf dem Gang angelangt, war von Hermine weit und breit keine Spur mehr. Suchend lief er auf den ganzen oberen Stockwerken herum und klopfte beinahe an eine Türe unter der noch Licht hindurch fiel. Er hatte schon die Hand gehoben, da hörte er lautes Gestöhne aus dem Zimmer.

,,Doch wohl besser nicht." murmelte er und ging weiter.  
Gerade als Draco noch einmal in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück gehen wollte, um zu sehen ob Hermine schon zurück war, erinnerte er sich wieder, dass sich das zugehörige Bad nicht in ihrem Zimmer sondern daneben im Gang befand. Dort hatte er noch nicht nach gesehen.

,,Hermine?!" fragte er vorsichtig, als er vor dem Bad stand.

,,Verpiss dich!"

,,Du hast recht. Ich kenne Weasley nicht...Aber ich denke er wird seine Gründe haben? Er kann selbst entscheiden." meinte er sanft. Ein verstohlenes Schniefen war zu hören und Draco ahnte das die Gryffindor nun hinter der Türe stand.

,,Komm da raus, okay?... Mir wird kalt!"

Nun konnte er Hermine leise lachen hören. ,,Gut...mir auch." Nur noch an einem leichten Zittern in ihrer Stimme, merkt man dass sie geweint hatte, selbst ihre Augen waren trocken.

,,Schicker BH." merkte Draco mit einem Lächeln und deutete auf den, zugegebener Maßen, nicht sehr sexy BH. Anstatt sich zu ärgern, konterte sie bloß: ,,Nettes Sixpack."

,,Nett? Das war harte Arbeit!" scherzte er und schlenderte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Verwundert hob Hermine eine Augenbraue. Seit wann konnte man mit Slytherins so gut scherzen?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

"WO IST SIE, ZABINI?", schrie Ginny. Auch sie hatte das Verschwinden der Beiden bemerkt. Sie schlug auf Blaises Brust ein, "WAS HABT IHR MIT HERMINE GEMACHT, IHR SCHWEINE." Ihr letztes Wort hallte auf gruselige Weise von den dunklen Wänden wieder.

"Es geht ihr gut, Miss Weasley. Draco und Miss Granger sind in einem Hotel untergebracht, bis es wieder sicher ist per Flohnetz zu reisen. Spätestens in 2 Tagen werden sie wieder da sein." Eine melodische Männerstimme konnte man vom anderen Ende des Raumes hören. Lucius Malfoy. Nicht wirklich ein Gastgeber, den man schätzt...trotz seines guten Geschmackes was Möbel und Häuser anging. Das konnte nicht mal Ginny leugnen.

Am Ende blieb ihr nichts als zu kapitulieren. Luna und sie hatten den gleichen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber keine von beiden sagte mehr etwas, als sie in ihre Gästezimmer gebracht wurden. Zwei imposante, in hellen Farben gehaltene Räume, die von bunten Kerzen erleuchtet wurden. Eine kleine Doppeltüre verband die Zimmer mit einander. Im Moment stand sie offen und zeigte, dass die Möbel immer spiegelverkehrt angeordnet waren. Zwei große, weiche Betten standen sich gegenüber und die Nachtschränkchen wurden von weißen Blumen in filigranen Vasen verziert.

Schwach, aber ehrlich lächelte Luna: ,,Hier können wir Prinzessinnen sein."

Ginny lachte leise: ,,Du bist eine wunderbare Prinzessin. Die schönste."

Sie umarmten sich fest. ,,Ich passe auf dich auf, ja?"

,,Und ich auf dich. Damit dich keiner aus deinem Turm klaut, Prinzesschen..." Ginny küsste sie auf die Wange. ,,Geh dich duschen."

,,Danke, ich beeile mich, dass du auch gleich kannst."

,,Lass dir Zeit. Ich sehe mich so lange mal um..."

Sobald Ginny das Wasser aus dem Bad hören konnte, durchwühlte sie sämtliche Schubladen nach Papier und Feder. Eilig kritzelte sie eine Nachricht und legte sie auf Lunas Bett. Dann schloss sie leise die Türe und ging in die Richtung, in die Blaise und Theo vorhin verschwunden waren. Ihre Schritte wurden von dem Dicken Teppich gedämpft, doch es war sowieso niemand mehr unterwegs der sie hätte bemerken können. So schaffte sie es unbeschadet, bis zu dem Zimmer das sie für Zabinis hielt. Grund zu der Annahme war, das erstens Licht hinaus fiel und zweitens Musik lief, die definitiv keiner der Älteren freiwillig hörte. Natürlich könnte es auch Notts Zimmer sein. Also einfach auf gut Glück. Ohne zu klopfen, stieß sie die Türe aus und huschte in das Halbdunkel des Zimmers. Niemand war zu sehen. Verdammt! Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an einem Zauberstab hängen. Eindeutig Blaises.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und hinter ihr Stand jemand. Erschrocken wirbelte Ginny herum und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Blaise. Der hatte nichts weiter an als ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ein verwirrtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kam wohl gerade vom Duschen. Sieh mal einer an...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

mhhhh...Blaise in einem Handtuch *verträumtes-Grinsen*...zusammen reißen!...;D

das war das neue Kapitel...das meiste war von Lilith...das muss ich in meiner Schande gestehen :/...egaaaal

Ist Blaise ein Kommi wert?

Eileen& Lilith


	12. Rüschenkleid& Busfahrten

hi Leute.

Hier kommt unser neues Kapitel. Schaut doch mal nach Liliths und meinen anderen Geschichten :) Lilith acount: RobinSanders

Eileen& Lilith

PS: Ich bin gerade fast ausgerastet, als ich meine E-mails aufgerufen habe: WIE HABEN 2! NEUE KOMMENTARE habe gerade ein rieeeeeesen grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Vielen Lieben dank an:SerenityKuraiko für die beiden Kommis :) ... die SPinne ist soweit ich weiß weg :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,,Ich muss Hermine finden. Balise! Bitte hilf mir!" flehte Ginny verzweifelt. Blaise sah sie nur an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

,,Dann sag mir wenigstens wie ich Malfoy Manor verlassen kann." bat sie verzweifelt, obwohl sie es hasste ihn so anzubetteln. ,,Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

Er seufzte: ,,Doch...Aber was willst du machen?"

,,Es gibt Aufspührzauber..." versuchte sie es und wusste schon im gleichen Moment dass wohl keiner von ihnen einen kennen würde.

Blaise konnte nicht sie nicht länger ansehen, sonst hätte er am Ende noch nachgegeben. Nicht zu Letzt weil er genau das wollte, worum sie ihn gerade so inständig anflehte.  
Langsam ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank. ,,Hör auf Ginny. Ich darf dich hier nicht wegbringen." Ohne einen Plan wühlte er darin herum.

,,Du machst doch sonst nie was man dir sagt!" warf sie ihm vor, ,,Wieso jetzt."

,,Weil es dieses Mal wichtig ist. Weil es nicht nur mich etwas angeht, sondern dich auch!"

Mit drei Schritten stand sie vor Blaise und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. ,,Du brauchst nicht auf mich aufpassen, Zabini." Sie grinste leicht, ,,Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen: ,,Ach?!"

,,Aber so was von! Und jetzt zieh dich an und hilf mir."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. ,,Kann ich dich davon abbringen?"

,,Hast du das gerade wirklich gefragt!?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog Kleider aus dem Schrank, warf sie aufs Bett und begann sich umzuziehen...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Malfoy, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu schnarchen, bekommst du ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen.", zischte Hermine in die Dunkelheit. Seit die Beiden wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren, hatten sie sich angeschwiegen. Draco zuckte aus dem Schlaf, als er sie reden hörte.

„Halt einfach mal deine Klappe, Granger. Einmal in deinem Leben.", jammerte Draco. Er richtete sich auf. Sein Kopf drehte sich zu dem Mädchen. Ihre Haare schmiegten sich an ihren Oberkörper. Sie bildeten einen schönen Kontrast zu dem beige-farbigen Top. Einer der dünnen Träger hing ihr locker über der Schulter. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten noch etwas, vom weinen. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete Draco die Muggelstämmige genau. Er war erstaunt von ihrer…Schönheit. Er musste es zugeben. Draco würde am liebsten einfach zu ihr rüber gehen und es ihr sagen. Doch er war sich sicher, sie wäre nicht wirklich geschmeichelt oder begeistert. Eher würde die denken, dass er sich einen Spaß erlaubte…

Also er zuckte mit den Schulter und meinte: ,,Du bist jetzt schon die vierte dieses Jahr, die mir sagt ich solle aufhören zu schnarchen...Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich niemals heiraten..."

,,Doch, ihr müsstet dann nur in unterschiedlichen Zimmern schlafen!"

,,Was hat das Heiraten denn für einen Sinn wenn man sich nicht ein Bett teilt?" stellte er die Frage in den Raum.

,,Draco!"

Er grinste: ,,War nur Spaß-Ich penn jetzt weiter, sollte ich wieder anfangen zu schnarchen, benutze halt so einen Zauber...oder schlaf auf dem Gang."

Den zweiten Vorschlag beschloss sie zu ignorieren. ,,Gibt es denn Zauber gegen das Schnarchen?"

Draco hatte ihr schon wieder den Rücken zugewannt und sich die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen. ,,Bestimmt..."murmelte er.

Hermine lies sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und seufzte tief. Draco glaubte sie fluche zu hören, ehe er einschlief. Hoffentlich dieses mal bis zum Morgen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

,,Dort hinten ist noch was frei." Ginny deutete auf zwei Plätze, am Ende des Busses.  
Blaise nickte und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen einer Frau mit einem Monstrum von Hut und einem Mann mit einem Gitarrenkoffer hindurch, den Gang entlang. Ginny folgte ihm.

Vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatten sie Blaises Schlafzimmer verlassen und waren in die Bibliothek geschlichen. Der Mond hatte Regal um Regal beschienen, eine fast endlose Auswahl an Büchern, voller Flüche und Zauber, Rezepten für Tränke und magischen Gegenständen. Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe wären sie aufgeschmissen gewesen, so abe rhatten sie dank dem ...-Zauber nicht mal volle fünf Minuten benötigt. Das Buch das Ginny nun in Händen hielt, war alt und die Seiten brüchig und vergilbt. Es roch nach Staub und längst vergangener Magie. Die Seiten schienen unter den Fingern der Rothaarigen regelrecht zu knistern.

Es war Blaises Idee gewesen statt de rBesen, die sie ebenfalls den Malfoys hätten stehlen müssen einfach auf den Bus zu warten. Zwischen all den absonderlichen Gestallten fielen sie mit ihrem dicken, vor Magie strotzenden Wälzer gar nicht auf. Und außerdem Sorgte die Hexe mit dem Feuer spuckenden Kaninchen für reichlich Aufregung.  
Ginny setzte sich ans Fenster und Blaise lies sich neben ihr nieder. Dann nahm er ihr das Buch aus dem Arm und schlug es auf. Gedankenverloren blätterte er darin herum. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu der jungen Frau neben ihm. Schließlich fragte er leise: ,,Hast du gewusst, dass ich dir helfen würde."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Aber ich habe gehofft, das du es tun würdest, um Draco zu helfen..."

,,Ah..." Er blätterte weiter hin und her.

,,Warum hast du mir geholfen und mich nicht weg geschickt?" Wollte nun Ginny wissen.

Blaise grinste: ,,Du hattest Recht, was das angeht. Ich wette die beiden brauchen ziemlich bald schon unsere Hilfe. Draco reitet sich seit Jahren in die Scheiße und seine Kumpels dürfen dann helfen es auszubaden." Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und streckte die Beine von sich. ,,Und lass mich raten Weasley, mit Potter befreundet zu sein: Da wird einem auch nie langweilig."

,,Oh ja. Irgendwie gibt es Abenteuer, aus denen man sich nicht heraus halten KANN..." sie zuckte die Schultern und nahm das Buch von Blaises Schoß um weiter nach einem Aufspürzauber zu suchen.

,,Argh, ich weiß was du meinst. Man hängt am Ende immer mit drin!"

,,Im Ernst," beteuerte sie, ,,Ich bin froh, das ich nicht die einzige bin ders so geht. Ich hatte schon Sorgen, das ich einfach so ein scheiß Talent habe Ärger anzuziehen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Blaise zu Ginny hinüber: ,,So ein Talent hast du sicher trotzdem..."

,,Bei mir liegt das in der Familie...Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

,,Ich denke bei mir hat das auch mit den Genen zu tun..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

,,Ich hielt das bis jetzt immer für ein Gerücht...Aber Frauen brauchen tatsächlich Ewigkeiten auf dem Bad! Was zum Teufel machst du da drin so lange?"  
knurrte Draco durch die geschlossene Türe. Langsam schien das zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

,,Haare kämmen, Draco! Das ist nicht so einfach wie es aussieht."

,,Ach ja!?"

"Wenn man so Haare hat wie ich, ist es ein Wunder wenn ich es schaffe.", murmelte Hermine, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Die verhakte Bürste immer noch in den Haaren. Sie zerrte darann, doch es schien nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Seufzend nahm Draco die Bürste aus Hermines so genannten ‚Haaren'. Er führte sie zum Bett, und setzte sich hinter sie. Er fing an, die Spitzen zu kämmen und arbeitete sich bis zum Ansatz. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten des Kampfes war er durch. Hermines Haare hatten plötzlich einen nie gesehen Glanz. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch die nun entwirrten Strähnen.

„Kaum zu glauben.", flüsterte sie, voller Erstraunen, „Will ich wirklich wissen warum du das kannst?"

Draco murmelte verlegen...so verlegen wie ein Malfoy nun mal sein konnte: "Meine _Mutter_ hat nun mal keine Tochter. Also musste ich ihr eben die Haare kämmen und so."

Hermine bekam nach einigen Sekunden Stille einen Lachanfall. Das Bild von Draco im Rüschenkleidchen und zwei Zöpfen würde sie wahrscheinlich nei wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

soo das war es wieder :) wir hoffen das wir wieder kommis bekommen :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: Lilith kann wieder schlafen, die Spinne ist weg ;D

Lilith: Nicht wirklich. Ich SEHE sie nur nicht mehr...


	13. Wutanfälle

So, das hier ist das nächste kapitel...offensichtlich ;D

Eileen& Lilith

PS: wir werden wahrscheinlich/vielleicht in den Ferien jetzt nicht mehr so viel schreiben, weil ich nach Hamburg gehe...jippi...und Lilith es mit den neuen Kapiteln nicht wirklich checkt :DD

PSS: schreibt bitte fleißig Kommentare :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Draco?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Sie saßen im Speisesaal (wenn man diesen Raum so nennen konnte). Nachdem Hermine aber den Koch gesehen hatte, war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Sie nahm nur noch Bertie Botts Bohnen und Kürbissaft zu sich. Nicht gerade sehr gesund…und auch nicht wirklich sättigend.

„Mhh?", fragte der Blonde, als er gerade ein Stück von seinem Brot abbrach und in die Suppe tauchte.

"Wann gehen wir nach Malfoy Manor? Nicht, dass ich da hin will, aber Ginny und Luna sind dort.", murmelte die Gryffindor. Draco schaute auf. Er beobachtete sie erst einige Zeit bevor er antwortete. Man konnte an ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie sich sehr um ihre besten Freundinnen sorgte.

Er seufzte und sagte: "Wir gehen bald wieder. Ich muss es nur noch mit meinem Vater besprechen, wann jemand kommen kann um uns zu holen. Wir werden nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben, Hermine." Vor ein paar Monaten noch, schien es undenkbar, dass sie friedlich an einem Tisch sitzen würden und sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen nannten.

"Warum gehen wir nicht jetzt schon? Deine Suppe kannst du auch zu Hause essen.", ihre Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter. Draco sah zu ihr.

"Kannst du mal leiser sein? Die Leute schauen schon! Und wir können nicht gehen, weil die Kamine überwacht werden.", zischte er. Die Freundlichkeit war verschwunden. Die Beiden starrten sich fast zu Tode.

"Und wann regelt es dein Vater?", flüsterte Hermine immer noch mit einer harten Stimme. Sie nippte einmal an ihrem Kürbissaft. Ein warmes Butterbier mit etwas Ingwer wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Sie winkte gleich den Kellner zu sich und bestellte eines. Sie schaute fragend zu dem Blonden, der ihr gegenüber saß.

"Ein Butterbier ohne Ingwer, aber mit ein bisschen Chili." Der Kellner wiederholte noch einmal die Bestellung und ging zum Tresen. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, bevor der junge Mann mit ihren warmen Getränken wieder kam.

"Ich weiß nicht genau wann mein Vater kommt...oder wann irgendjemand kommt. Ich will genau so wenig in dieser Bruchbude sein wie du...das kannst du mir aber glauben.", er sah sich noch einmal den Raum an, "Wir müssen einfach abwarten."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was heißt, ihr wisst nicht genau wo die Beiden sind?", rief Ginny aus. Sie, Luna, Blaise, Theo und die Malfoys saßen an der langen Tafel. Narcissa Malfoy war bei dem Schrei zusammen gezuckt. Einige Sekunden hatte ihr Mann den beiden Mädchen erklärt, dass es sich etwas komplizierter heraus stellte, wie alle gedacht haben.

"Das heißt, dass wir uns nicht sicher sind, wo die Beiden sind...aber da Miss Granger noch nicht 17 ist, genauso wenig Draco, werden wir ihre Spur verfolgen können. Wir werden nur noch einen Tag brauchen.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy, mit beruhigender Stimme, "Danach werden Greyback und ein paar Anderen die Beiden abholen."

"Natürlich. Schockt den gewalttätigen Werwolf. Iss ja nicht schon genug Stress, sich mit Malfoy ein Zimmer zu teilen. Lasst sie gleich Tod umfallen.", grummelte die junge Weasley. Blaise schlug die Hand auf den schwarzen Tisch.

Sein normaler Weise ruhiges Gesicht, war in eine wütende Fratze verzogen: "Weasley, es reicht jetzt. Heilige Scheiße, wir haben uns heute schon den ganzen Tag deine Rumgeheule angehört. Warum hällst du nicht einmal die Klappe und bist wie Lovegood? Hat sie sich heute beschwert? Nein, obwohl sie in der gleichen Situation ist wie du...Verdammt!" Die Augen der Roothaarigen flammten auf und verengten sich zu Schlitzen. ,,Du kannst die Fresse halten, ja!?" warf sie ihm an den Kopf. ,,Wenn ich dir jetzt schon auf deine SCHEISS-NERVEN gehe, hättet ihr Arschlöcher uns vielleicht einfach in Hogwarts LASSEN sollen, egal ob der alte Herr böse ist oder nicht."  
,,Denkst du mir hatts Spaß gemacht, die ganze Scheiße machen zu müssen!?" brüllte er zurück.  
Gestern Abend hatten sie sich wirklich gut verstanden. Sogar als sie am Ende bloß vor einem verdreckten, schimmligen Haus gestanden hatten, war kein Grund für Schuldzuweisungen und Geschrei gewesen. Die Beiden hatten nicht eine Sekunde gestritten gehabt. Doch nun war er wieder der arrogante SLytherin, den sie kannte und hasste. Ginny verließ den Raum...ohne Blaise noch einmal 'mit dem Arsch anzusehen'. Luna schaute verwirrt von der großen Flügeltür die mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel, zu Blaise, der sich gerade zu beruhigen versuchte. Auch Theo schien verwirrt zu sein. Mrs Malfoy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und seine Frau schien ziemlich schockiert zu sein.

"Willst du mit in den Garten? Die Rosen blühen gerade.", fragte Theo, um aus der gereizten Situation heraus zu kommen. Luna nickte erfreut. Sie wollte schon seit der Ankunft im Manor, in den riesigen Garten gehen. Vielleicht würde sie ein paar Theastrale sehen...man konnte ja nie wissen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ärgerlich zeriss Draco die Nachricht, die die Eule eben gebracht hatte. Im mOment ging ja auch wirklich alles schief.

"Also heißt das, dass wir noch einen ganzen Tag hier aushalten müssen?", fragte Hermine mit offensichtlich schockiertem Gesicht. Noch eine Nacht mit dem Schnarchen von Draco aushalten. Obwohl...dadurch konnte sie nah nervende Ticken des großen Weckers nicht hören. Man musste nur positiv bleiben.

"Jaaaa, dass heißt es. Und du sollst die schlauste Hexe unserer Zeit sein.", meckerte Draco gespielt...wofür er ein Kissen an den Kopf bekam. Direkt ins Gesicht. Seine sonst so perfekten Haare waren total verwuschelt. Er versuchte sie glatt zu streichen. Zwecklos. Sie standen in alle Richtungen. Hermine fing an zu kichern.

"Schön, dass du mein Haarproblem so unterhaltsam findest.", grummelte der Blonde und verschwand im Badezimmer. Mal sehen ob man seine Frisur noch retten konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Am Abend saßen die vier Jugendlichen in einem der Gemeinschafftszimmer, der oberen Stockwerke. Blaise und Ginny sahen beide aus als wollten sie heute noch einen Mord begehen und ihre schlechte Laune verbreitete sich langsam aber sicher auf ganz Malfoy Manor aus. Die wenigen Leute die sie seit ihrer Ankunft schon zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, was hieß: eigentlich bloß dei Malfoys und den ein oder anderen Unbekannten, blickten auch schon düster vor sich hin.  
irgendwann hielt Luna es nicht länger aus. Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen stellte sie sich so hin, dass sowohl Blaise als auch Ginny sie ansehen mussten. ,,Gut, ich weiß. Slytherins vertragen sich nicht sonderlich mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern, im Besonderen mit Gryffindors, abe rkönnen wir vielleicht alle mal vergessen woher wir kommen und zusammen arbeiten. Denn genau das müssen wir, okey?!" Um so mehr sie gesprochen hatte, umso lauter war sie geworden. Mit offenen Mündern sahen die Anderen Luna an. Noch keiner, nicht mal ihre Freundin hatte sie schon so laut und, nun ja, unverträumt, reden gehört.  
Auffordernd sah die Ravenclaw in die Runde, doch niemand erwiderte etwas. Also blicke sie Ginny noch ein bisschen nachdrücklicher an, bis diese schließlich seufzend nachgab.  
,,Okey, okey...Es...es tut mir Leid, Blaise..." Diese Worte kamen ihr merklich schwer über die Lippen. ,,Ich weiß das ich nicht einfach bin. Verdammt, kein bisschen und wahrscheinlich sage ich zu oft meine Meinung...und schrei unkontrolliert herum...Bei jeder Anderen Situation täte es mir Leid dass ich so aus der Haut gefahren bin- Aber in dieser NICHT." Ernst sah sie Blaise an. Nicht mehr herausfordernd, nicht mehr wütend. ,,Aber hier geht es um Hermine und da uns seit wir hier sind kaum etwas erzählt wurde, außer die Dinge die sich nicht leugnen lassen, HABE ich schlicht und ergreifend das Gefühl, dass hier keiner den Arsch bewegt um die Beiden zu finden."  
Blaise lächelte leicht: ,,Mir tuts auch Leid, Weasley. Ich hätte meinen...Frust nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Vor allem nicht in dem Moment wo deine schlechte Laune wirklich angebracht war."  
Theodore nickte zufrieden Luna zu und die lächelte glücklich zurück: ,,Seht ihr. War doch gar nicht so schwer."  
,,Und Ginny," fügte Nott hinzu, ,,Bald werden so viele Infos auf die zukommen, das du nicht mehr weißt wo dir der Kopf steht."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Das wars mal wieder. hoffen natürlich es hat euch gefallen.

Und würden uns auch über Kommis freuen :)

lg

Eileen& Lilith


	14. Kenn deinen Feind!

hey leute :)

das hier wird einmal das neue kapitel...nur habe ich noch kein ahnung was darin vor kommt :D

Eileen& Lilith

PS: kommis? *augen-klimper* :D

PSS: Es tut mir/uns soooooooo leid dass wir so lange nichts mehr geschrieben haben. Ich war eben in hamburg und wurde von einem Eck ins nächste geschleppt (vielen dank mama ;D) und lilith wusste nicht genau wie wir anfangen wollten. Also hat sich alle ein bisschen verschoben.

PSSS :D : wir haben das 'disigne' ein bisschen geändert :)

* * *

Hermines ließ ihre Beine baumelten. Sie lag quer über dem alten Bett. Ihre Beine hingen über die Kante. Sie war schon seit Stunden allein. Draco meinte er müsse noch etwas klären. Doch inzwischen war es 19 Uhr. Um 15:45 war er gegangen.

"Der Dreckssack hat mich bestimmt zurück gelassen.", zischte die Gryffindor in Gedanken und stieß eine hartnäckige Strähne zum gefühlt 100. Mal aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht mit sich anzufangen. Kein Buch war in dem kleinen Zimmer zu sehen. Alle technischen Gegenstände die sie dabei hatte, wie zum Beispiel ihren Ipod, funktionierten in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Die Magie in der Luft störte die Geräte. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal mit Draco streiten, was immer wieder unterhaltsam war. Hermine traf nicht oft jemand, auf dem gleichen geistigen Niveau wie sie. Selbst Ginny und Luna waren ihr gelegentlich zu anstrengend. Auch Schlaf fand sie keinen. Hermine hatte es zu erst versucht. Aber als sie dann, mal wieder, die eindeutigen Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm, war ihr ganz plötzlich nicht mehr nach Stille und Schlaf gewesen. Sie sang und tanzte für einige Minuten wild im Zimmer, um in ihrem Kopf die Geräusche auszublenden. Nicht wirklich erfolgreich.

oOo

Er saß in 'seinem' braunen Ledersessel. Seit er hier war, war es wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Der Sessel, in der Ecke der riesigen Bücherei, gehörte Tom Riddle. Seine Rubin-farbenen Augen, die trotz der Rückverwandlung in Tom, nicht verschwinden wollten, beobachteten das rege Treiben in dem mit Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er konnte die alten Bücher riechen. Der zwei-jährige Sohn (der jüngste von 5) von Fenrir Greyback kullerte auf dem dunklen Laminat herum. Seine Mutter Neila nahm in schnell auf den Arm, als einige Männer mit weiteren Kisten voller Bücher in die Bibliothek kamen. Tom ließ alle Informationen über Dumbledore nach Malfoy Manor bringen. Wie Lucius immer zu sagen pflegte: Man muss seinen Feind kennen. Wenn nicht, braucht man nicht anfangen einen zu haben. Tom schob seine leicht ergrauten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er erhob sich von dem alten Sessel und wanderte eine ganze Weile durch die unzähligen Gänge Malfoy Manors. Jedes der Bilder grüßte ihn. Es überraschte ihn selbst wie wohl er sich in diesen Gemäuern fühlte. Es kam einem zu Hause sehr, sehr nahe.

oOo

Sie hielt es noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde aus, tatenlos herum zu sitzen und sich von der Geräuschkulisse von neben an beschallen zu lassen, ehe sie beschloss etwas zu unternehmen. Der Plan war entweder Draco, diesen elendigen Idioten zu suchen oder ihre Nachbarn zusammen zu schreien. Die zweite Möglichkeit schien ihr zwar sehr verlockend, doch diesem Trottel von Slytherin die Meinung zu sagen, sagte Hermine etwas mehr zu... auch wenn es eine knappe Entscheidung war. Sie setzte sich so energisch auf, dass sie auf dem alten, verstaubten Teppich ausrutschte, der uralt zu sein schien. Hermine versuchte gerade aufzussetzen, als ein Stich in ihren Rücken fuhr. Sie stöhnte wegen der Schmerzen leise auf. Ihre braunen Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen. Mit der linken Hand stützte sie sich, während sie mit der anderen die schmerzende Stelle rieb. Als sie Schritte von der Tür aus hörte, stockte ihre Bewegung. Es musste Draco sein.

"Der kann sich jetzt was anhören!", versprach sie sich in Gedanken. Die Klinke wurde mehrfach herunter gedrückt. Hatte Draco die Türe verschlossen? Sie war es auf jeden Fall nicht gewesen. Sie stand langsam auf, um zu testen ob es immer noch weh tun würde, als die Tür aufging, und sich ein großer Mann (es musste ein Mann sein) mit sehr breiten Schultern durch den Eingang schob. Hermine wurde sofort klar, dass es sich nicht um Draco handelte. Sie schrie kurz auf, als sie den Mann erkannte. Fenrir Greyback. Der Mann den Remus so gewaltsam in eine Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Was machte er hier? Und wo war Draco? So viel zu, sie seinen die Guten. Hermine durchsuchte ihre Jeans stürmisch nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch als ihr einfiel, dass Draco-Arschgesicht-Malfoy und seine Schoßhündchen ihnen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte, ließ sie ihre Hände fallen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie machen sollte. Von einer Sekunde auf die Andere, wurde sie über Greybacks Schulter geworfen. Sie ließ ein Stöhnen von sich, als die Luft gewaltsam aus ihrer Lunge gedrückt wurde. Eine Hand schlang sich um ihre Knie, als sie versuchte ihn in die Brust zu treten. Mit den Armen hämmerte sie auf seinen Rücken ein.

"Las mich los, du mickrige Entschuldigung von einem Mann!", kreischte sie, als Greybach Hermine durch die Tür trug. Nicht ein Mensch schien sich über das schreibende Mädchen über der Schulter des Mannes zu wundern. Nicht einer versuchte ihr zu helfen. So zweifelhaft wie dieses (Stunden?-)Hotel war, wunderte sie das allerdings auch nicht. Im nächsten Moment ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper sie spürte wie Grayback apparierte. Sie wurde sofort von seiner Schulter geworfen. Als sich das Mädchen wieder langsam aufrichtete, sah sie sofort die weiß-blonden Haare Dracos.

"Warum hast du sie über der Schulter getragen?", meinte der Malfoy mit einem düsteren Blick zu Greyback. Hermine beobachtete die beiden Männer. Ihre Augen huschten von einem zum andere.

Das kehlige Lach von Greyback hallte durch die große, weiße Eingangshalle: "Eigentlich hatte ich mir nach allem was du mir über das Mädchen erzählt hast, mit mehr Kampf gerechnet. Ich hab's mir einfach gemacht. Gleich über die Schulter. Wäre einfacher gewesen, wie das dann später zu machen." Draco hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Ihre Augen starrten gnadenlos in seine. Ohne auf seine Hand zu achten, stand sie auf und stellte sich wenige Zentimeter vor ihm hin.

"Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, mich alleine zu lassen. Hast du ne Ahnung was ich gedacht habe als der Typ der mich...'netter' Weise hierher gebracht hat, plötzlich in unserem Zimmer stand. Soviel zu ihr seit die Guten!" Draco beobachtete ihr Gesicht. Beide bewegten nicht einen Muskel.

"Und wo zum Merlin sind Ginny und Luna?", Hermines Stimme war kälter, als sie Draco je gehört hatte...und das musste was heißen. Immerhin, war die Beiden sechs Jahre lang 'Todfeinde'. Das braunhaarige Mädchen drehte sich abrupt um und 'hechtete' durch die Tür, die ihr am Nächsten war. Doch sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, wenn sie in dem Raum treffen würde. Ein...etwas gealterter Tom Riddle stand vor ihr. Sie wurde von seinen roten Augen fixiert.

"Schön, dass sie uns endlich mit ihrer Anwesenheit ehren, Miss Granger." Seine ruhige Stimme hallte durch den großen Raum. Doch als das Mädchen die Leute hinter ihm sah, drehte sich alles. Drei der 7 Menschen sollten Tod sein. Die grünen Augen von Lily Potter, die wirklich genau so aussahen wie Harrys, waren das Letzte was Hermine sah, bevor sie in sich zusammen sackte.

"Das ist wohl nicht ideal verlaufen, oder was meinst du Jamsie?", grinste Sirius als er auf das Mädchen schaute. Er hatte sie seit dem 'Kampf' im Ministerium nicht mehr gesehen. Damals war geplant gewesen, dass er seinen Tod vortäuschen würde. James grinste. Er legte einen Arm um seine Frau, die Narcissa und Severus zu Hilfe eilen wollte, die gerade Hermine auf eine der Sofas legte.

"Es wird nicht mehr lange gehen, bis ich meinen Sohn wieder habe.", dachte Lily und lächelte erleichtert. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr...

* * *

So das war das lang erwartete( hoffentlich :D) 13. Kapitel. Noch mal entschuldigung, dass es so lagen gedauert hat :)

Eileen& Lilith


	15. Du bist tot, und ich eine Todesserin

Hi hi :)

Viel Spaß mit dem Neuen Kapitel :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: lasst doch einen Kommentar da

PSS:...hat etwas länger gedauert als gedacht. sry dafür

* * *

Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie hatte ein Summen im Ohr, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Ihre Lieder waren so schwer...sie konnte sie nicht öffnen. Sie fühlte sich, wie von einem Besen über den Haufen geflogen. Jedoch spürte sie, dass sie auf etwas Weichem lag. Hermine nahm einmal schwer Luft, und versuchte langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Was spielte ihr Kopf nur für Spiele mit ihr. Sirius, James und Lily am Leben? Nicht möglich! Hermine hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel. Er war Tod...genau wie die anderen Beiden.

oOo

Sie lag schon seit 2 Stunden unbewegt auf dem flauschigen Sofa. Lily saß neben ihr. Ihre grünen Augen beobachteten das bewusstlose Mädchen vor ihr. Sie und Narcissa hatten ihr, um es dem Mädchen bequem zu machen, die dunkle, violette Robe ausgezogen. Die beiden Frauen waren geschockt gewesen, als sie die große Narbe sahen, die sich über ihr Schlüsselbein, Nacken und Schulter zog. Sie war dünn, aber die Augen fielen sofort auf sie.

"Armes Mädchen.", hatte Narcissa geflüstert. Lilys Blick hing immer noch an ihrer Narbe, als sie bemerke, dass sich das Mädchen leicht bewegte. Sie schlug langsam die braunen Augen auf.

"Hallo Liebes. Geht es dir Gut? Tut dir irgendwas weh?", erkundigte sich Narcissa mit liebevoller Stimme, die eigentlich nicht ganz nach der Frau klang die man sonst kannte. Die Blonde sprach Lily aus der Seele. Sie strich Hermine über die Stirn des Mädchens. Diese schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, ließ die beiden Frauen aber nicht aus den Augen. Man konnte merken, dass sie misstrauisch war. Immer wieder ging ihr Blick zur Tür, als wolle sie abschätzen wie schnell sie im Notfall hinaus könnte. Ihre Augen waren die eines weidwunden Rehs.  
,,Lily, kommst du mal bitte?!" murmelte die Malfoy und zog die andere sanft, aber bestimmt am Arm nach draußen.  
,,Sie traut uns nicht." stellte Lily in dem Moment fest als die Tür sich wieder hinter ihnen schloss.  
,,Das sollte dich nicht überraschen. Du bist Tod und ich eine Todesserin..." ein freudloses Lächeln spielte über Narcissas Züge und sie zuckte die zierlichen Schultern.  
Lily Potter seufzte müde: ,,Wir sollten endlich Ginny und Luna Bescheid sagen. Ich hasse diese Lügen und das Versteckspiel so sehr. Warum machen wir nicht endlich reinen Tisch und lassen die Mädchen zueinander?"  
,,Du wirst dass hier nicht gefährden, indem du unüberlegt handelst! Ihr Potters habt ein viel zu großes Temperament..." letzteres fügte sie wohl zu sich selbst gewannt hinzu...  
,,Lass uns nicht Streiten Narcissa. Es ist zu wichtig!"  
,,Natürlich ist es das...Und vielleicht hast du auch recht."  
Lily nickte bestimmt: ,,In diesem Punkt vielleicht schon. Ich weiß warum Luna und Ginny nicht erfahren dürfen, dass sie da sind-"  
,,Das Risiko ist zu hoch, dass sie beginnen sich selbständig zu machen, sobald sie können!"  
,,-aber vielleicht sind sie schon überzeugt?!"  
,,Nein..." Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippe. ,,Ich denke kaum."  
,,Wir sollten, das in der nächsten Besprechung zur Sprache bringen..." murmelte Lily, ehe sie wieder zu Hermine ging.

oOo

,,Schach!" triumphierte Blaise lachend und schubste Ginnys König vom Brett.  
,,Blaise." beschwerte diese sich grinsend, ,,Warum hast du mich glauben lassen, du denkst bloß mit deinem-"  
,,Sag es nicht!" wehrte er ab, ,,Das ist wieder so ein Vorurteil, dass sich hartnäckig hält!"  
Seit sie sich gestern ausgesprochen hatten, verstanden sie sich immer besser. Ginny musste zugeben, dass man mit ihm richtig Spaß haben konnte. Ganz vergessen konnte sie die Beleidigungen und die fiesen Sprüche aber noch nicht vollständig. Vielleicht hielt sie aber nur noch daran fest, weil es einfacher war als sich ein vollkommen neues Bild von Blaise Zabini zuzulegen...  
,,Weißt du, Weasley über dich sind auch jede Menge Gerüchte im Umlauf..." grinste er und beugte sich vertraulich, ein bisschen zu ihr vor. Leise seufzte Ginny. Er roch gut. Sehr gut. Wer hätte das gedacht... Verdammt hatte er sie gehört? Bei Merlins Unterhosen, Ginny wo ist dein Stolz?! wie sie sich selbst zu Recht. Natürlich hatte er sie gehört. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Spur selbstsicherer und überheblicher.  
,,Was sagt man denn über mich?" lenkte sie wieder zurück auf das Thema.  
,,Das Offensichtliche: Dass, du Quidditch spielst wie ein Profi. Dass, man sich besser nicht mit dir anlegen sollt-"  
,,- Das sagt man über dich auch..." warf sie ein.  
,,- dass du einen wunderbaren Flederwicht-Fluch hin bekommst..." er zuckte die Schultern, als wolle er sagen: und so weiter...  
Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ,,Aber es gibt auch noch anderes. Wirkliche Gerüchte?"  
,,Kann ich einschätzen ob die anderen Gerüchte auf Wahrheiten basieren? Es sind Gerüchte!"  
,,Schön...Aber was denn für welche."  
Blaise lies sich zeit und schob ein paar der Schachfiguren langsam hin und her. Er wusste wie er sie ärgern konnte, verdammt!  
,,Sie sagen, dass kein Junge oder Mann vor dir sicher wäre wenn du ihn wirklich willst. Manche meinen, dass macht dich zur Schlampe, andere denken das das gelogen ist..."  
Düster zog die Gryffindor, die Augenbrauen zusammen, lauschte ihm jedoch weiter.  
,,Sie sagen, du wärst dem Basilisken begegnet und musstest gerettet werden. Sie sagen, Potty hätte dir den,", er schaute an ihr hinunter...das was er sah, "kleinen Hintern gerettet. Sie sagen auch, dass du öfters Hilfe brauchst als du zugeben willst, und sich deswegen oft in die Scheiße reitest" Ginny verdrehte die Augen bei seinen Worten.

"Er hat mir den Arsch gerettet, all ich 11 war. Da kann wohl nicht daraus schließen, dass ich unbeholfen bin. Ich bin 15. Ich denke ich komme jetzt besser klar als vor 5 Jahren. Jeder verändert sich!", meinte die Rothaarige und schaute ihn heraus fordernd an.

Der Slytherin grinste: "Vielleicht hast du dich noch nicht so stark verändert als du denkst." Ginny starrte ihn an. Woher sollte er sie genug kennen, um das zu beurteilen zu können? Woher nahm er sich das Recht ihr zu sagen, dass sie ein unbeholfenes kleines Mädchen war?

oOo

Sie spielte mit ihren blonden Haaren. Sie hatte sie in einen lockeren Knoten im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Dennoch fielen ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Luna hatte eines von Mrs Malofys Knuddelmuffs, eines von _sehr vielen_, in den Armen. Das undefinierbare, knall-pinke, wuschelige Etwas drehte sich immer wieder in Lunas Händen. Das blonde Mädchen hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sich das Knuddelmuff an sie schmiegte. Sie konnte einfach gut mit Tieren aller Art. Sie verstand sie.

"Eigentlich, ist Luna gar nicht so verrückt wie alle sagen. Sie ist ein normales Mädchen, dass sich eben für das, selbst in der Zauberwelt, ungewöhnliche interessiert. Da war nichts schlimmer daran." Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schossen durch Theos Kopf. Das ging schon ein paar Tage so. Luna schaute auf und schenkte dem braunhaarigen Jungen ein strahlendes Lächlen.

"Ja, sie ist gar nicht so schlimm.", dachte Theo und setzte sich neben sie.

oOo

"Wie, ihr habt sie noch nicht gefunden? Es sind Kinder!", rief Dumbledore aus. Er ging von einer Ecke seines Büros in die Andere. Kingsley, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass das Ministerium die Fährte der entführten Mädchen verloren hatte, schaute den sonst so ruhigen Direktor erschrocken an.

"Sie müssen in einem geschützten Gebäude sein. Heute Morgen konnte wir noch sehen, das Miss Granger in einem Hotel untergebracht war, aber nun ist, wie von Miss Lovegood und Weasley, jede Spur verloren.", erklärte der sich der verunsicherte Mann.

Der alte Mann blieb stehen: "Ich habe dem Minister gesagt, dass es oberste Priorität ist, die Mädchen zu finden. Alles Andere kann warten." Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Er starrte den dunkel-häutigen Mann mit wachsamen Augen an...genau wie umgekehrt. Aus die Augen Kingsleys verließen nicht eine Sekunde Dumbledore. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

"Warum regen sie sich so auf? Wir machen alles war tun können.", stotterte der, eigentlich nicht zu verunsichernde, Mann. Die blauen Augen des Schuloberhaupts trafen auf Kingsleys.

"Verschwinden sie! Und sie kommen erst wieder, wenn sie die Mädchen und die Täter haben!" erst flüsterte Dumbledore. Doch die letzten Worte schrie er dem Mann regelrecht ins geschockte Gesicht. Kingsley verließ schnell und erleichtert den Raum, rannte an den Apparier-Punkt, und verschwand so schnell er nur konnte. Mit einem sauren Dumbledore war nicht gut Kirschen essen.

oOo

"Professor? Wo sind Hermine, Ginny und Luna? Ich wurde gerade 30 Minuten von Moody ausgefragt ob ich wüsste wo die Drei sein könnten. Was ist passiert? Warum redet keiner mit mir?", rief Harry verzweifelt. Er war gerade einfach durch die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro gestürmt. Er wusste immer noch nicht was los war. Jeder fragte ihn was geschehen war, obwohl er selbst keine Ahnung hatte.

"Wegen eines unglücklichen Zufalls, wurden Miss Granger, Weasley und Lovegood durch Lord Voldemort entführt. Bisher gibt es noch keine Anhaltspunkte zum Aufenthalt der Mädchen. Die Aussagen, dass die Drei in Frankreich zu Besuch in Beauxbatons sind, entpuppte sich als falsch." Dumbledore schaute Harry genau an. Dieser war vor Schrecken und Angst um seine Freundinnen erstarrt.

Ein seltsames Leuchten war in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen, als er zu Harry sprach: "Du bist allein Harry." Der Junge schaute entmutigt drein. Er wusste, dass er niemand mehr hatte, aber es einmal zu hören, war heftig. Die eis-blauen Augen beobachtete den-Jungen-der-überlebte aufmerksam. Als er damals von Snape erfahren hat, das Voldemort auf dem Weg zu Lily und James Potter war, hatte er erwartet, dass Dumbledore sofort zu Hilfe eilt. Doch er hatte seine Chance erkannt, und ergriffen. Wenn Lily und James tot waren, konnte er Harry so formen wie er wollte. Wenn alle darüber bescheid wussten, dass Voldemort die Eltern eines Säuglings ermordet hatte, würden selbst die Letzten unentschiedenen Leute einen Hass auf ihn haben. Jeder würde auf seiner Seite sein. Sein Feind wäre ausgegrenzt. Das war damals sein Plan gewesen. Doch jetzt hatten sie die drei besten Freundinnen Harry gefangen und würde bestimmt versuchen,sie auf dessen Seite zu ziehen. Doch er hat nicht umsonst hat er Jahre lang das Ministerium und die Zauberwelt beeinflussen können.

"Du bist allein Harry. Du musst denen vertrauen, bei denen du sicher bist, dass sie vertrauenswürdig sind." Dumbledore war klar, dass Harry ihm trauen würde. Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass Harry an eine Unterhaltung mit Remus dachte. Der Werwolf hatte damals gesagt, dass wenn man will, dass ein Mensch nur einem allein traut, und macht was man will, soll man ihn abschotten. Aber Harry hatte damals die Augen verdreht und hatte gemeint, dass er seht gut wüsste wem er Glauben schenken konnte und wem nicht. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und nickte dem Professor einfach nur zu und verließ das Büro. Er hoffte, dass die Mädchen bald wieder da sein würden.

* * *

So das war das 14. /wir hoffe/hoffe dass es euch gefällt...

wenn ja: kommentar da lassen.

wenn nicht:sagen was euch nicht gefällt...also kommentar da lassen :D

Eileen& Lilith


	16. Wieder vereint

Hey ho Leute...

Hier sind wir wieder...offensichtlich...(und hören Just can't get enough in Dauerschleife. Yes, we Rock! *_*)

Wenn ihr wollt dürft/könnt/sollt bitte einen Kommentar da lassen. Lilith und ich freuen uns immer riesig...

Eileen& Lilith

PS: vielen dank für den Kommentar...bin mir nicht sicher ob ihr es sehen könnt aber ein gast hat die geschichte kommentiert...wenn du (Gast) das jetzt hier ließt...freut es uns erst mal dass du wieder gekommen bist :D und zweitens dass dir unsere Geschichte so gut gefällt. Es ist wirklich toll so eine Antwort auf unser...Bettel für kommentare zu bekommen :D danke

* * *

Sie saßen ruhig und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Seine Reaktion. Vor ein paar Minuten hatten Lily und Narcissa ihm gesagt, dass Hermine noch immer nicht ansprechbar war. Lily hatte darauf plädiert reinen Tisch zu machen. Narcissa dagegen blieb skeptisch. Sie war nicht der Typ für Hoffnung und den blinden Glaube an eine Sache...  
Fakt war bloß, schon längst lagen sie weit hinter dem Zeitplan. Ständig lief irgendwas nicht so wie es geplant war und Sirius hatte schon mit James gescherzt, dass sie am besten gar keine Pläne mehr aufstellen sollten. Dann würde bestimmt alles glatt laufen...  
,,Es tut mir Leid ungemütlich werden zu müssen, aber egal wie unsere Entscheidung ausfällt, wir sollten sie schnell treffen.", erinnerte Severus ernst. Tom Riddle saß am Kopfende des dunklen Tisches, die Finger miteinander verschränkt und beobachtete den Schlagabtausch aufmerksam.  
,,Wir sollten sie nicht hetzen! Hermine denkt sie wurde entführt. Wäre keine so gut Idee sie zu schocken, dass alles worüber die drei sich sicher waren, gelogen ist .", äußerte sich Remus. Seine linke Hand, rieb sein markantes Gesicht.  
"Wir haben das schon mal erwähnt.", meinte Theo beiläufig und griff nach einem weiteren Schokofrosch. Blaise schlug auf seine Hand und nutze die Verwirrung aus, um den Schokofrosch für sich zu gewinnen. Narcissa rollte mit den Augen, als Theo ein schockiertes 'Alter' ausrief.  
Voldemort schaute auf: "Was meinst du damit, dass sie es schon wissen?" Sein Blick fing den von Theo ein.  
Theodore sah sich unbehaglich unter den stechenden Blicken um und suchte augenscheinlich nach einer Ausrede. Als er keine fand, meinte er gerade heraus: ,,Ja, genau."  
Blaise stöhnte, als hätte er genau das erwartet und gab seinem Kumpel einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. ,,Deine Ehrlichkeit bringt uns schneller unter die Erde, als wir gucken können!"

oOo

"Ich glaub's nicht, dass du uns verpfiffen hast!", murmelte Draco. Die 3 Jungen wurde in ihren...Korridor...geschickt. Weil sich Theo verplappert hatte.  
"Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", zischte der Braunhaarige. Draco seuftzte. Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Was hätten sie an dem Abend machen sollen? Die Mädchen wären ja nicht mitgegangen. Das hatten sie natürlich auch den Erwachsenen gesagt. Sie hatten sich zwar etwas beruhigt, waren aber trotzdem sauer. Seit Jahren haben sie den Mund gehalten. Sie konnten Schritte aus Richtung Tür hören. Sie dachten, dass es einer der Erwachsenen war. Also rissen sie sie Tür auf. Überraschender Weise schauten die drei Jungen aber in ein Gesicht, dass sie nicht wirklich erwartet hatten. Hermine stand mit erschrockenem Blick vor der dunklen Tür. Ihre Bewegung war wie eingefroren. Sie starrte die 3 Jungs nur mit großen, braunen Augen an.  
"Was machst du denn auf dem Gang...am Abend...wenn jeder schon im Bett ist?", fragte Draco mit amüsiert, hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Ich...ehm...Ich suche Ginny und Luna...aber ich denke mal nicht, dass ihr mir sagen werdet, wo sie sind, oder?", stotterte Hermine. Unter den Blicken der Slytherins fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde...kein wirklich tollen Gefühl.  
,,Kein Braves Mädchen?" fragte Malfoy grinsend.  
Sie schenkte ihm bloß einen bösen Blick und wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, da hielt Blaise sie an der Schulter fest.  
,,Ich denke, wir sollten endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken..." meinte er und zuckte die Schultern, "Aber vorher...wie bist du hierher gekommen?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schulter: "Es gibt Dinge, die ihr nicht wissen müsst." Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weggehen, da wurde sie in Dracos Zimmer gezogen. Das _überraschender Weise._..in Grün, Silber und Schwarz gehalten. Echter Slytherin eben.

oOo

Sanft schlugen die Zweige der alten Bäume gegen die Fensterscheiben und Regentropfen prasselten auf das Dach und das Gras im Park. Es war schon spät, doch Luna las noch immer im fahlen Licht des Mondes in ihrem Buch. Thodore hatte es ihr gegeben, als sie ihm von den unterschiedlichsten Tierarten erzählt hatte und was sie alles an ihnen begeisterte. In diesem dicken, in Leder gebundenem Buch, stand so unheimlich viel interessantes, dass sie noch nicht gewusst hatte. Und nicht nur dieses Buch, sondern die ganze Bibliothek der Malfoys war ein Schatz. Unbeschreiblich wertvoll...Luna war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihre große Freude daran gefunden hätte, doch sie war ja nicht da. Seit der Nachmittag verstrichen war, machten sie sich mehr und mehr Sorgen. Irgendetwas ging vor, in Malfoy Manor. Viele Leute waren heute verschwunden und noch mehr wieder gekommen. Keiner von ihnen war Hermine gewesen. Luna hatte in Ginnys Augen gesehen wie ihre Hoffnung sank. Anstelle der Widerworte und bissigen Bemerkungen war Stille getreten. Und sie war nicht die einzige gewesen die sich Sorgen machte. Der Ravenclaw ging es genauso. Seufzend legte sie das Buch zu Seite und tappte auf leisen Sohlen durch ihr Zimmer in Ginnys. Ihre Freundin lag im Bett und schlief unruhig, als hätte sie Alpträume.  
Sanft rüttelte das Mädchen an der Schulter seiner Freundin. Erschrocken fuhr diese hoch und machte noch im Halbschlaf einen Satz aus dem Bett. ,,Wer-?"  
,,Ginny." rief Luna und stellte sich vor die andere, ,,ICH bin's, ja?"  
,,Oh, verdammt. Ich habe mich gerade zu Tode gefürchtet. Was ist den los?"  
,,Mich beschäftigt da etwas." murmelte die Luna. ,,Vorhin bin ich nochmal zurück in das Wohnzimmer in unserem Stockwerk gegangen um mein Buch zu hohlen."  
,,Hast du es?" fragte die Rothaarige und gähnte müde.  
Luna winkte ab. ,,Ja, ja. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich habe Draco reden hören-"  
,,WAS!?" entgeistert starrte Ginny ihre Freundin an.  
,,Ich dachte mir: Ach was, das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein...Aber ich komme einfach nicht von dem Gedanken los, dass er es doch gewesen sein könnte!"  
,,Wir sehen nach!" beschloss Ginny und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
Luna stöhnte: ,,Ginny, wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir vorgehen. Ist es denn gut zu verraten was wir wissen? Es könnte unser Ass im Ärmel sein."  
Ginny blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter: ,,Ich weiß wo Thodores Zimmer ist. Was wenn wir behaupten wir hätten Lust auf Schach? Und in echt sondieren wir die Lage..."  
,,Mitten in der Nacht?" fragte Luna skeptisch.  
,,Ich stand neulich um halb eins bei Blaise im Zimmer und da hat er noch geduscht!"  
,,Aber das war an dem Tag an dem wir ohnehin so spät angekommen waren..."  
,,Und gestern haben wir bis um elf Schach gespielt..." meinte Ginny, war sich ihrer Idee inzwischen aber nicht mehr so sicher.  
Dafür nun aber Luna: ,,Du hast recht!" , bestätigte sie, ,,Slytherins scheinen sowieso Nachtmenschen zu sein. Wir sollten gehen!"

oOo

"Du hast also Fenrir Greyback...ich wiederhole: _Fenrir Greyback _überwältigt und bist entkommen?", Theos Auge schienen aus seinem Kopf zu fallen.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir von dem gleichen, mit Muskeln bepackte Mann...Werwolf reden, der gute 2 Meter groß ist?", Blaise starrte sie voller Erstaunen an, als Hermine nickte, jedoch wollte er nicht gestehen, dass er beeindruckt war, sollte die Geschichte stimmen. Dracos Augen achteten auf Anzeichen von Lüge. Er konnte keine entdecken.  
"Wie willst du das gemacht haben? Wir habe deinen Zauberstab...oder Blaise?", meinte Draco skeptisch. Er schien etwas erleichtert als sei schwarz-haariger Freund den oliv-farbenen Zauberstab, Hermines, zwischen den Fingern drehte.  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen: "Schon mal was von nonverbale Zauber gehört? Würde dir gut tun etwas zu lesen."  
"Jetzt kommt der Bücherwurm raus.", flüsterte Theo in Blaises Ohr. Er grinste Hermine zu, als sie ihm einen...nicht gerade freundliche Blick zuwarf.  
"Mal eine Frage...Wo zum Merlin sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine und deutete mit den Armen um sich. Erst in der Sekunde fiel ihr eine Verletzung am Arm auf, "Man, ihr sollten es echt besser planen, wen ihr jemand entführen wollt!" Nun war es a de Slytherins mit den Augen zu rollen.  
"Wir sind hier, in der Sommerresidez der Malfoys. Ein strahlendes, dennoch dunkles Anwesen, mitten in England.", erklärte Blaise mit einer gespielt, poetischen Stimme.  
"Und man denkt immer noch, dass die Slytherins die ernsten sind.", dachte Hermine, als sie die Drei beobachtete. Bisher hatten sie ihnen noch nichts gemacht...obwohl sie nicht wusste wie es um Ginny und Luna stand. Aber sie war zuversichtlich.

oOo

"Da vorne ist Blaises Zimmer. Theos ist am Ende des Ganges und Dracos ist das mit der Statue neben der Tür.", flüsterte Ginny in Lunas Ohr. Als sie gerade an Dracos Tür vorbei gingen, hörten sie Stimmen. Aber nicht wie erwartet nur die von Draco selbst, Blaise und Theo. Sonder noch eine Vierte.  
"Hermine.", hauchte Luna. Ginny riss die Tür auf. Sie hetzte in das Zimmer hinein. Als sie Hermine sah, blieb sie für einige Sekunde stehen und rannte dann auf sie zu. Hermine war gleichzeitig von ihrem Platz beim Fenster aufgestanden und ihrer Freundinnen entgegen gelaufen. Die Brünette wurde von Ginny in sie Arme gerissen. Luna schließ sich nach wenigen Momenten der Umarmung an und hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
"Wir haben dich so vermisst! Wo warst du? Seit wann bist du hier? Hat Malfoy irgendwas Dummes gemacht? Blaise und ich haben versucht euch zu finden, haben es aber nicht geschafft.", stotterte Ginny. Es sah fast so aus...wenn man sie nicht kannte, als ob sie anfangen würde zu weinen. Für einen Moment dachte selbst Ginny an weinen.  
"Es geht mir gut Ginny. Wir waren in einem Hotel nahe der Winkelgasse. Ich bin seit ein paar Stunden hier und Draco war zu ertragen.", grinste Hermine, immer ich in den Armen ihrer besten Freunde. Jetzt waren sie wieder zusammen. Egal was kommen würde, jetzt würde alles leichter werden.

* * *

So...sitze gerade im meinen Schlafsachen im Bett und habe das Kapitel fertig geschrieben...hofentlich reicht meine momentane Verfassung aus um euch zufrieden zu stellen ;D

Wir hoffen dass ihr fleißig weiter Kommentare schreibt...

Eileen& Lilith


	17. kein Vertauen aber Neugierde

hi...mal wieder... :)

eines tages...in nicht all zu weit entfernter Zukunft( hoffentlich ;D) wird das hier mal das nächste Kapitel...

würde uns megaaa freuen wenn ihr uns einen Kommetar da lassen würde...auch wenn ihr nur ein gast seit... Wir schätzen wirklich jeden der Kommentare und sie bestärken uns dabei weiter zu schreiben :)

gruß

Eileen& Lilith

PS: danke für den Kommentar marie! so kommentare wie deine machen echt unseren Tag schöner :* (herz geht hier nicht :D)

PSS: soooo in diesem Kapitel kommen viele informationen auf einmal...wir hoffen ihr versteht es...wenn nicht, schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht...ich schreib auf jeden Fall zurück :)

* * *

Sie saßen schon seit 2 Stunden in Ginnys Zimmer. Nach rund 15 Minuten, hatte Draco die drei Mädchen aus seinem Zimmer geworfen, mit der Begründung, er wolle hier nicht diese Knutscherei/Kuschelei ertragen müssen. Nun saßen die Freundinnen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. Ginny lag quer über dem Bett, Hermine saß im Schneidersitz auf der Sitzmöglichkeit in der Fensternische und Luna lehnte sich an die Badezimmertür. Die Beine bis zur Brust gezogen. Die Drei genossen einfach nur, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.  
"Also sitzen wir hier fest?", fragte Hermine. Ihr Kopf war an das Fenster gelehnt.  
"Jup.", nickte Ginny. Die Fröhlichkeit über Hermines Erscheinen wahr schnell verflogen. Jetzt hatten die Drei nur noch eines im Kopf: wie kommen sie hier am schnellsten raus?  
"Keine Chance?", wollte Hermine mit wenig Hoffnung in der Stimme wissen. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern, was Luna verrückt machte.  
"Nein...nicht mal eine kleine. Wie müssen einfach abwarten...", murmelte die Blonde, und flocht ihre langen Haare immer wieder, nur um den Zopf genervt wieder zu öffnen.  
Ginny strich gedankenverloren Falten aus der Bettdecke und brachte sie dann wieder in Unordnung, in dem sie mit dem Finger Muster darauf malte. ,,Was denkt ihr, werde sie uns erzählen? Was werden wir tun, wenn sie uns überzeugen?"  
"Wer sagt, dass sie es schaffen? Als ob Dumbledore jemals uns oder Harry was böses will. Wir sprechen hier von dem Mann, der uns allen mehrfach das Leben gerettet hat. Nihct nur Harry. Auch uns. Er ist nicht der Böse. Voldemort ist es. UNd er will uns gegen Dumbledore aufbringen um ihn schlecht da stehen zu lassen.". rief Hermine aus und stolperte über das Bein des kleinen Tisches, der neben dem Fenster stand. Sie fluchte leise und rutschte wieder richtig in ihren Sneaker hinein. Hermine band gerade ihre auffällig türcisenen Schnursenkel, als die Tür schwungvoll auf gingen. Neverus Snape stand im Türrahmen. Sein schwarzer Umhang schwung noch nach...was ihn, gruseliger Weise, ziemlich fastzinierend da stehen ließ. Ginny rollte mit den Augen über das dramatische Erscheinen ihres gehassten Zaubertränke-Professor.  
"Folgen sie mir bitte, meine Damen. Die Anderen würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen.", sprach er, mit seiner gewohnt tiefen Stimme, die einen ungewollt etws beruhigte. Ginny stoß sich vom Bett und hielt Luna eine Hand hin, nachder sie auch mit einem Lächeln griff. Luna wurde schnell nach oben gezogen und stand zwischen ihren Freundinnen.

"Die Portaits beobachten uns.", zischte Ginny in Hermines Ohr.  
"Ginny, erstens, sind wir hier in der Zaubererwelt, da ist es normal...was du als 'Reinblut' eigentlich wissen solltest, und zweitens, sagen auch die Muggel, dass wenn ein Bild gut gemalt ist, es einen mit den Augen verfolgt. Ein Beispiel wäre die Mona-Lisa. Ich bin einmal vor ihr gestanden und es war echt unheimlich wie...", erklärte Hermine mit ihrer 'Erwachsenen-Stimme. Ginny unterbrach sie mit einem winken.  
"Ich weiß, dass Portaits sich bewegen, aber was ich eigentlich gemeint habe ist, dass sie uns wirklich beobachten...auf jeden Schritt und jede Bewegung. Sie lassen uns nicht aus den Augen."  
Auch Luna schaltete sich nun ein: "Vielleicht sind ja Nargles um uns herum. Sie schwirren um die Köpfe...Tiere und Bilder können sie für gewöhnlich sehen, aber die Bilder in Hogwarts wollen es mir nicht sagen. Nur das Mädchen im Bild der Schäferin ist nett. Sie sagt mir immer wenn etwas los ist...aber wenn ich jetzt mal anders an die Sache gehe,, könnte es auch sein, dass sie uns anstarren, weil wir drei unbekannte Mädchen sind, die hier mit Professor Snape durch die Gänge wandern." Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie nicht darauf gekommen sind...

oOo

Die riesige Tür...nein fast _Tor _schwang auf, und Lily konnte zu, ersten Mal die drei besten Freundinnen ihres Sohnes zusammen sehen. Ginny hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, als ob sie frieren würde. Aber Lily war klar, dass es das nicht sein konnte. Nicht nur wegen den fast 23°C in dem großen Speisesaal, sonder auch weil sie sich sicher war, dass es ihr um Schutz vor den neugierigen Blicken der anderen ging. Hermine schien die ganze Truppe von Voldemorts Anhängern genau zu beobachten, aber man konnte erkennen, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu Sirius, James und Lily gingen. Es war unfassbar, dass die Drei wichtigsten Menschen in Harrys Leben doch nicht tot waren. Hermine zog gedankenverloren die Ärmel ihrer dunklen Strickweste über die Schultern. Luna stand dagegen Neugier ins helle Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Verlangen zu wissen. Nicht wie Hermines Wissensdurst, auf dem gleichen stand zu sein wie die, die ihr ganzes Leben in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatten, sonder einer der zeigte, dass sie so langsam aber sicher das Warten leid war. Jede der drei Mädchen war es. Seit genau 6 Tagen, waren sie in der 'Gewalt' der Todesser. Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie direkt in Lilys Augen sah...sie waren wirklich genau wie Harrys...oder Harrys waren eher so wie die ihren. Lily merkte, wie ihr Mann ihre Hand unter dem Tisch sanft drückte, als sie Hermines Gesicht etwas lockerte. Sie war erleichtert, dass die Drei Leute nicht tot waren, aber was sollten sie zum Merlin bei Voldemort? Waren sie genauso Verräter wie Snape? Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut und er hat hinter seinen Rücken mit Voldemort Geschäfte gemacht. Ginnys Kopf zuckte zur kleinen Tür, die am anderen Ende des Raumes platziert war. Die, höchst wahrscheinlich, aus echtem Silber gemachte Türklinke wurde langsam nach unten gedrückt. Heraus kam Voldemort...aber eher in der nicht-Schlangen Edition. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug, ein schwarzes Hemd, schicke, und bestimmt teure, Schuhe. Sein Umhang war über seinen Arm gelegt, als er auf die Mädchen zu kam. Sein Gesicht war in ein kleines Lächeln verzogen. Es sah aus, als ob es nicht jeden Tag benutzen würde. Hermine lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als alle Todesser genau gleichzeitig den Kopf neigten.  
"Ich glaube sie wollen eine Erklärung, oder liege ich da falsch.", fing Voldemort..._Riddle_ an.  
Ginny nickte fest und entschlossen, obwohl man ihr ihre Angst ansehen konnte. Dadurch schien ihr Mut Riddle gegenüber zu treten noch größer. ,,Wir wissen schon dies und das." stellte sie in den Raum, ,,Aber das kann unmöglich alles gewesen sein!?"  
Bestätigend nickte _der dunkle Lord_: ,,Das ist wahr. Das was man euch bis jetzt erzählt hat, könnte man getrost die Spitze des Eisberges nennen."  
Hermine wirkte deutlich aggressiver als Luna die einfach alles in sich aufnahm, ohne vorschnell ein Meinung zu treffen und Ginny die mal wieder keine halben Sachen machte und zuhören wollte. Hermine hatte Dumbledore immer bewundert. Umso schwerer fiel es ihr jetzt, jemanden schlechtes über ihn sagen zu hören. ,,Ich will alles wissen!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen unsicheren und trotzdem überzeugenden Unterton.  
,,Das ist Ihr gutes Recht, Ms. Granger." meinte Tom Riddle und bedeutete ihnen Platz zu nehmen. Hermine musterte ihre Freundinnen, doch Luna und Ginny zuckten bloß die Schultern und taten wie ihnen geheißen. Verblüfft vor allem über Ginnys fehlenden Widerstand, blieb die Braunhaarige noch einen Moment stehen, ehe sie sich auf die Kante ihres Stuhles setzte, ,,Warum gehorchst du plötzlich, Ginny. Du bist doch immer die erste, die einen auf Stur macht..." zischte sie der anderen Gryffindor zu.  
,,Ich will wissen was hier angeht. Du kennst mich, ich vertraue niemandem leichtfertig. Inzwischen beginne ich mich zu fragen, warum wir das bei Dumbledore immer getan haben."  
Darauf bedacht dass keiner lauschte, murmelte Hermine empört: ,,Und warum nun Voldemort?"  
Ginny grinste: ,,Dumbledore nicht mehr zu trauen, heißt nicht, Riddle mit offenen Armen zu begrüßen..."  
,,Das ist logisch. Du willst dir also anhören was sie zu sagen haben, um dir eine Meinung bilden zu können?"  
,,Genau!" bestätigte sie Hermine und meinte dann laut: ,,Ok, wenn ihr mich überzeugen wollt, ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt dazu..." Luna nickte bekräftigend und erwiderte Tom Riddles roten Blick ruhig. Dieser hob eine dunkle Augenbraue.  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht: " Zusammen gefasst: Dumbledore will mehr Macht als alle anderen zusammen."  
Hermine lachte ohne Emotionen: "Das sagt man auch über dich. Warum sollten wir euch glauben. Dumbledore ist ein großer Mann der uns nie etwas Böses getan hat." Luna nickte gedankenverloren. Ginny spielte beruhigend mit ihren Fingern, die sie eindringlich ansah. Es sah aus, als ob sie versuchte klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
"Ja, aber ich habe nicht den Mord von zwei Menschen geplant, nur damit ein kleiner Junge berühmt wird und jeder ihm helfen will.", meinte Voldemort mit geheimnisvoller Stimme, "Was denkt ihr, warum sich Dumbledore sich in Harrys 5. Jahr von ihm abgewendet hat? Nicht damit ich keinen Grund haben Harry Gedanken zu lesen. Harry war plötzlich unbeliebt geworden. Keiner hat ihm geglaubt. Also musste er sich schnell von ihm los sagen. Er wollte ja beliebt bleiben. Das mit der Misteriums-Abteilung war alles ein Teil eines Plans von ihm, der nach hinten los gegangen ist. Er wollte, dass er aus dem Kampf mit mir als Held hervor geht. Doch als sie Zeitung gegen Harry schrieb, dachte er, er würde an Anhängern verlieren. Nichts anderes. Da war kein Mitgefühl für Harry im Spiel. Er hat Harry die Träume träumen lassen. Ich hätte es nicht können. Dafür muss man genau wissen wo sich das Opfer befindet und muss zu 100% wissen, wie er im Moment aussah. Er hat Severus darauf angesetzt, seinen Verstand noch weiter zu öffnen. Doch er hat nicht gewusst, dass Severus für mich arbeitet und ihm Okklumentik beibrachte." Seine bleichen Finger waren verschränkt. Die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgelegt.  
"Warum denkt ihr, dass ich in Harrys 2. Jahr eine Warnung an die Wand schreiben ließ.", meinte er und beobachtete die Reaktionen der Mädchen ganz genau. Bisher hatten sie noch aufmerksam zugehört, doch jetzt schnaubte Ginny: "Eine Warnung?! Das war eine Eindeutige Drohung. Hermine, nebenbei eine Muggelstämmige, wurde versteinert. Ich wurde in diese beschissene Kammer geschleppt. Ich denke nicht, dass die Warnung gut funktioniert hat."  
Voldemort..._Tom_ schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir haben euch geschützt und die Warnung hat funktioniert. Miss Granger wurde dadurch beschützt, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag und somit nicht in die Kammer konnte. Sie, Miss Weasley waren in Sicherheit, da sie von uns beobachtet wurden. Sie und Harry waren nie alleine in der Kammer."  
Luna runzelte die Stirn: "Warum sollte die Beiden dadurch sicher gewesen sein?" Tom war froh, eine etwas ruhigere Stimme zu hören.  
"Granger konnte nicht in die Kammer und Weasley wurde beobachtet.", erklärte Remus, der als erster die angespannte Stimmung der Anderen brach, "Dumbledore wollte euch alle in der Kammer umbringen, damit Harry so noch abgeschotteter war. Er war immer unzufrieden damit, dass Harry sich mit euch angefreundet hat. Das alles hat mit der Prophezeiung zu tun, die wir holen wollten, als ihr ins Ministerium eingebrochen seid. Tonks, Sirius, ich und die Anderen waren nicht da um euch zu retten...naja schon, aber es ging darum, die Prophezeiung zu holen." Die drei Mädchen sahen ihn geschockt an. Seit 2 Jahren ...mindestens hinter ging er Harry und arbeitete für seinen Feind.  
Sirius fügte hinzu: "Auch der Troll war von ihm geplant, um dich davon abzuhalten dich mit Harry zu befreunden...was alle in der besagten Prophezeiung vorbestimmt ist. Um noch mal zum Ministerium zurück zu kommen...auch die angeblichen 'Todesser' waren angeheuert euch zu töten. Die Flüche waren gezielt auf euch Drei und Longbottom gerichtet. Niemals auf Harry." Hermines Blick huschte zu Dolohov, der, oder angeblich, Schuld war, an der großen Narbe auf ihrem Bauch. Dieser schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Sirius bemerkte den Blick.  
"Die Todesser waren nicht die Personen, nach denen sie Aussahen. Ein einfacher Vielsaftdrank.", erklärte der Rumtreiber.  
"Also wollt ihr uns sagen, dass der Krieg, wie auch jeder einzelne Angriff von Dumbledore geplant und durchgezogen wurde?", fragte Hermine mit verunsicherter Stimme. Sie fand die Theorie Voldemorts immer logischer. Als Harry wieder gut in den Medien stand, war auch Dumbledore wieder an seiner Seite. Sie schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Beide hatten Flaten des Überlegens auf der Stirn.  
,,Was wäre unsere Aufgabe." fragte Hermine, die sich, wie gewöhnlich begann mit dem Thema auseinander zu setzten.  
Im Raum wurde es still, ehe sich James erbarmte und verlauten lies: ,,Ihr heuert die Verstärkung an...und meinen Sohn!"

* * *

So das war das 16. Kapitel...also mri schwirrt jetzt ziemlich der Kopf...sich so viele informationen auf einmal ausdenken zu müssen ist echt schwer...ich hoffe man verstehts und wenn nicht...schreibt mir oder auch lilith :)

wenn ihr _wollt, dürft _ihr einen Kommi da lassen. :)

Eileen& Lilith


	18. Entscheidung

hi ihr Lieben.

mal sehen was passieren wird :D

Viel spaß beim lesen.

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Tränen liefen der jungen Rothaarigen über die Wangen und färbten den Stoff ihres Pullovers dunkler.

Tiefe Verzweiflung überflutete sie und drohte sie zu ersticken. Dunkel und schwer lastete die Angst, die nackte Panik, auf ihr und hielt sie wach. Lies sie still und schweigsam werden. Zurück gezogen, nachdenklich, trübsinnig verbrachte sie die nächsten Tage in den stillen Ecken des Manors.  
_Ihr heuert die Verstärkung an...und meinen Sohn!_  
_Aber wir können euch nicht trauen. Jetzt doch noch nicht! Das könnt ihr nicht von uns verlangen. Aber wir können bitten..._

Ja, das konnten sie. Und sie hatten es getan. James und Lily Potter waren vor ihnen auf die Knie gegangen und hatten gefleht.  
_Befreit ihn...befreit unseren Sohn...  
_Ihre Augen waren voller tiefer, ewiger, unüberwindbarer Liebe zu ihrem Kind gewesen und in diesem Moment war Ginny bereit gewesen, zu glauben, das sie die größte Folter ertrugen, die es gab. Schlimmer als jeder Fluch...

Es war so still gewesen, in der Halle. Und man konnte die Hoffnung von jedem in diesem Raum spüren. Jeder hatte einen Grund in diesem Krieg. Etwas an das er glaubte, das ihm wichtig war. Unglaublich wichtig.

Wichtiger als alles? Als das eigene Leben? Fragte sich das Mädchen im Stillen, aber sie glaubte die Antwort zu kennen...  
JA.

Und das einzige was sie tun mussten war, Harry zu retten. Etwas das Ginny sowieso getan hätte. Das sie tun wollte. Nicht für Lily, nicht für James und schon gar nicht für Tom Riddle, sonder weil er ihr Freund war. Hermines und Lunas und Rons...  
Auch wenn Ron vielleicht nicht mehr zählte.  
Wieso musste auch alles so ungewiss sein? Wieso waren da Endriegen und Täuschungen? Mord und Trauer? Schwarz und Weiß? Alles...Nichts...  
Aber sie konnten dem ein Ende setzten. Mit ein bisschen Vertrauen...Das sie jedoch nicht hatten. Immerhin war Vertrauen etwas das man nicht verschenken konnte, selbst wenn man es wollte. Und Ginny wollte es. Alles wäre so viel einfacher, mit Blindem Vertrauen.  
Da das jedoch keine Option wäre, musste etwas anderes dafür herhalten. Überzeugung und Beweise!  
Langsam wanderte Ginny durch die leeren Gänge und Zimmer, immer bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen. Sie wollte und konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie wollte nicht gesucht und schon gar nicht gefunden werden. Das Manor war so groß, dass ihr kleines Versteckspiel wohl auch noch eine Weile dauern könnte. Das war genau das was Ginny sich für den Moment wünschte. Sie musste nachdenken, ohne gestört zu werden. Die Lösung war nah...so nah. Man könnte förmlich danach greifen. Nein, das stimmte nicht! Nicht man. Sie! Hermine, Luna oder Ginny. Die Gryffindor wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen sich diesen einen Gedanken noch nicht gemacht hatten, auch wenn die Zweifel an ihnen nagten. Auch sie hatten die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Versammelten bemerkt. Sie wünschten sich helfen zu...wollen. Wünschten sich vermutlich auch Vertrauen zu den andern, dass sie nicht hatten.

Ginny wusste was sie tun könnte, um zu helfen. Eine von ihnen musste bloß den ersten Schritt machen, damit beginnen. Dann würde entweder alles gut werden...oder sie wäre verloren.

Aber sie wollte weder Hermine noch Luna sagen, was sie sich gedacht hatte. Sie würden sie davon abhalten wollen, oder es für sie übernehmen wollen. Aber das sollten sie nicht tun müssen. Ginny wollte es ihnen leichter machen, in dem sie die andern gar nicht einweihte.  
Sie hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst... Aber es konnte nur schlechter oder besser werden. Und irgendwer musste es ja machen. Warum nicht auch sie, wenn sie es so ihren Freundinnen ersparen konnte.

Ein Plan nahm vor ihrem inneren Auge Gestalt an. Es war nicht sonderlich kompliziert und schwierig zu begreifen... Das Schwere lag in der Ausführung...und in den Gefahren die das mit sich brachte.

oOo

,,Blaise?" fragte Ginny unsicher, als sie ihn gefunden hatte.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn trete er sich zu ihr um. ,,Was ist?" Er ahnte schon, dass etwas nicht stimmt bevor er in ihre bedrückten sturmgrauen Augen sah und ihre Zweifel sah. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, als sie zu sprechen anfing. Ihre Stimme war leise und ein klein wenig rau.  
,,Hat es weh getan, Blaise?" fragte sie leise und wirkte dabei so verletzlich, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre ausgestreckte Hand deutete ohne jegliches Zittern, sondern vollkommen ruhig, auf seinen Unterarm.  
,,Warum?"  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen: ,,Sie alle wünschen sich etwas... und sie hoffen so sehr. Sie, nein, ihr habt uns gefragt, ob wir helfen..." murmelte Ginny und schaute aus dem Fenster, ,,Aber wir haben das Vertrauen nicht. Wir werden nichts tun was Harry und alle anderen gefährdet, ehe wir sicher sind, das ihr die guten _seid._"  
,,Stimmt." erwiderte er dunkel, denn mit einem Mal ahnte er worauf das Mädchen hinaus wollte.  
,,Wir werden nie zu etwas kommen, wenn wir nicht endlich beginnen!" Sie trete den Kopf und ihre Augen bohrten sich in seinen.  
,,Du willst die Beweise!" stellte er fest und seine Laune sank schlagartig, da er sich nun mit einem Schlag sicher war.  
,,Ich brauche es, um die Prophezeiung hierher zu finden und herzu bringen. Wenn ich weiß, das ihr die Wahrheit sagt, werde ich Harry überzeugen!"  
,,Und wenn wir doch nicht die Guten sind."  
,,Dann war es mein Opfer wert. Hermine und Luna werden wissen, dass sie euch nicht trauen dürfen!"  
Sein Blick wurde düster und sie erkannte, dass er wusste wovon sie sprach.  
Eindringlich fuhr sie fort: ,,Ich weiß, dass es keiner von euch tut, weil ihr zu wichtig seit. Ihr alle gebt Tom Riddle Macht, die er braucht. Mit uns hat er noch nichts gewonnen, er kann nichts verlieren, höchstens gewinnen! Du weißt das ich recht habe!"  
,,Ja."  
,,Ich kann damit apparieren, wo auch immer ich gerade bin?"  
,,Ja."  
,,Wirst du ihm sagen, was ich möchte?"  
,,Ich werde ihm sagen, das du bereit bist das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen..."

oOo

Hermine klopfte an die Tür. Sie stand schon seit 10 Minuten vor dem verschlossenen Durchgang und wurde, trotz Dauerklopfen, nicht hinein gelassen. Sie ging vor der Tür auf und ab. Behielt den Eingang im Auge. Hermine wurde nervös. Sie eilte zu Lunas Zimmer. Auch Luna hatte keine Ahnung.

Niemand wusste wo Ginny war. Oder, keiner wusste es, der ihnen die Wahrheit verraten würde...

* * *

Soooo was hat Ginny wohl vor...kann ich nicht verraten...weil wir es selbst noch nicht genau wissen :D

lasst doch einen Kommentar da :)

Eileen&Lilith


	19. Märtyrer-Spielchen?

Hi und tadaaa das nächste Kapitel.  
Hoffentlich mögt ihr es...

:)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Die Glastüre schloss sich langsam und fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu. Die Geräusche waren mit einem Mal gedämpfter, Ginnys Herzschlag lauter, schneller, ängstlicher. Die Klinke der Tür drückte sich unangenehm in ihr Kreuz und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie in ihren Taschen nach dem Kleingeld kramte. Ein letztes Mal sah sie sich um, doch die Gasse war menschenleer. Eilig warf sie die Münzen in das alte, rote Telefon und die Abwärtsbewegung setzte Fast Augenblicklich ein, ohne, dass sie hätte ihren Namen nennen müssen. Beunruhigend langsam versank die Telefonkabine im Boden und brachte sie tiefer unter die Erde.  
Das erste was sie hörte bevor die Türe sich wieder öffnete, war die gestellt, freundliche Stimme einer Frau: ,,Herzlich Willkommen im Besuchereingang des Zaubereiministeriums."

oOo

Sie packte ihn so fest am Kragen, dass man die Nähte platzen hörte. Seine Augen wurden groß und rund vor Überraschung, über den Wandel des Geschehens. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er sich noch nett mit ihr unterhalten, trotz des nervösen Zappelns von ihr. Und jetzt, von der einen Minute auf die andere, wurde er von einem Mädchen, einem Mädchen!, an die Wand genagelt, hatte eine Hand am Kragen und einen Zauberstab zwischen den Rippen.  
Genau überlegt, dachte er, war es überhaupt mal eine gute Frage, woher sie den Zauberstab eigentlich her hatte...  
Resigniert seufzte er. Granger hielt dummer weiße nicht irgendeinen Stab, sondern seinen...Mist!  
,,Sag mir wo Ginny ist! Was habt ihr mit meiner Freundin gemacht?" hörte er die Gryffindor bedrohlich leise neben seinem Ohr flüstern.

oOo

Ginny drückte sich fest an die kalte, aus schwarzem Marmor gebauten, Wand. Eine ihrer roten Strähnen hatte sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst, und hing ihr nun im Gesicht. Erst in dem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie der Ärmel ihres grünen Pullovers hoch geschoben hatte. Sie starrte für eine Sekunde auf das noch entzündete und rot geschwollene dunkle Mal, bevor die den Ärmel schnell herunter zog. Sie schaute sich um und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

oOo

Hermine stürmte den endlos erscheinenden Gang entlang. Das Handgelenk von Draco in festem Griff. Seinen Zauberstab war in ihrer Gesäßtasche...der Blonde würde ihn schon nicht nehmen. Immerhin musste er ihr dafür an den Hintern fassen... die Beiden vor ihrem Ziel standen, riss die Gryffindor den silbernen Türhenkel nach unten und rannte fast in den sonnendurchfluteten Raum. Blaise saß in seinem alten, dunklen Ohrensessel. An den Armlehnen war der Stoff abgetragen und man konnte schon das gelbliche Polster-Material sehen.  
Als Blaise den bestimmten Blick von Hermine, und den verzweifelt-verwirrten von Draco sah, murmelte er ein leises: "Verdammt!"

oOo

Geistesgegenwärtig, doch mit fliegendem Atem, trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und tauchte in einer Gruppe von Neuankömmlingen unter. Sie konnte den verwirrten Blick ihres Vaters sehen, wann immer er zwischen den Köpfen der Menge auftauchte. Ginny wusste, dass er sie gesehen hatte, sich jetzt doch nicht mehr sicher war.  
Es war besser wenn er nicht mitbekam, dass seine Tochter hier war. Immerhin, galten sie seit fast zwei Wochen als vermisst. Das Heimweh drohte Ginny zu übermannen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, um sich nicht ihrem Vater in die Arme zu werfen. Traurig und mit gesenktem Kopf, schlüpfte sie hinter die Statue des Zauberers. Ab jetzt konnte so viel schief gehen. Sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen!

oOo

,,Blaise Zabini." donnerte Hermine, schubste den erschrockenen Draco ins Zimmer und knallte die Türe mit einem markerschütterndem Krachen hinter ihnen zu.  
,,Wo ist Ginny!?" zischte sie gefährlich, während sie Malfoy stehen lies um auf den anderen Jungen zu zurauschen. Der war inzwischen aufgestanden und schien als wäre er bereit für seine Prügel. Die sollte er auch bekommen. Jedenfalls in verbaler Form.  
,,Draco sagt, du und Ginny hätten etwas besprochen und dann seid ihr zum Dunklen Lord gegangen!" Ihre Stimme allein war schon ein einziger Vorwurf.  
Blaise blieb still und widersprach ihr nicht. Mit keinem Wort. Hermine hätte schreien können, vor lauter Verzweiflung...vor lauter Ungerechtigkeit.  
Stattdessen fragte sie bloß: ,,Warum hat sie es getan?"  
,,Weil sie es wollte. Du solltest das akzeptieren!"  
Hermine traten Tränen der Wut in die Augen. ,,Wie soll ich irgendetwas akzeptieren, wenn ich gar nichts darüber weiß." Aus ihren Worten und Gesten war jegliche Beherrschung verschwunden.  
,,Hermine..." wollte Draco beschwichtigen, doch sie hörte gar nicht zu. Entnervt und auch unsicher sah er zu seinem Freund. _Was wirst du ihr sagen?_ Aber Zabini schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. _Lass sie fragen_, schien er zu meinen.  
,,Erzähl mir was los war."  
Seine Augen waren ernst und kalt, als er nickte. ,,Sie kam zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich sie zu Riddle bringen könne. Sie sagte sie wolle die Prophezeiung stehlen, damit alles endlich beginnt."  
,,Du hast sie zu Voldemort gebracht?!" keuchte sie fassungslos.  
Stumm erwiderte der junge Mann ihren Blick. Sah ihr in die Augen und wartete. Er würde nichts davon leugnen. Warum auch. Wem würde das schon helfen?!_ Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass klein Granger nicht traurig und besorgt ist. Sie sollte sich am Riemen reißen. Ginny hat das schließlich auch geschafft, _dachte er bitter und beinahe verächtlich. War er so wütend, weil er sich Sorgen machte? Weil er es hasste, dass Ginny all die Verantwortung, die Erwartungen allein tragen musste?  
Hermine war seltsam still geworden. Mit großen, glasigen Augen stand sie da und rang um Fassung... die sie schließlich verlor.  
,,Wieso hast du sie nicht beschützt du...du- Bist du so egoistisch? Warum tust du ihr das an!?" weinte sie und fiel auf die Knie.  
,,Weil sie das nicht wollte. Sie hatte sich schon längst dafür entschieden! Du solltest stolz sein, dass sie sich getraut hat, anstatt ihre Entscheidung so in den Dreck zu ziehen! Lass ihr ihren Stolz, Hermine Granger" knurrte er, mit kaum verholenem Zorn in der Stimme.  
,,Du hast sie ausgeliefert! Du hast bloß an dich selbst gedacht, du Bastard!"  
,,Denkst du, ich wäre nicht auch lieber selbst gegangen. Denkst du es, ist mir leicht gefallen, andere in Gefahr zu bringen? Ginny in Gefahr zu bringen?" schrie er und die Luft war erfüllt von dem Knistern ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung. Draco meinte, die Magie schmecken zu können, so präsent war sie in diesem Moment.

oOo

Leer und dunkel erstreckte sich das Tunnelsystem tief unter der Erde Londons. Eine mysteriöse Tür war neben der nächsten. Jede sah genau gleich aus. Nicht einen Unterschied. Nicht mal Schilder gab es. Es war eben sie Mysteriumsabteilung. Nichts für ängstliche...auch wenn Ginny zugeben musste, dass sie ziemlich Schiss hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an den vorgetäuschten Kampf in ihrem vierten Schuljahr...die Prophezeiungen müssten immer noch am Ende den Ganges sein. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf und erschreckend laut von den Wänden wieder. Wenn ihr nun jemand entgegen kommen würde, wäre sie dran. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

oOo

Hermine starrte den Schwarzhaarigen fast zu Tode. Ihre Tränen schienen für einen Augenblick vergessen. Sie wischte sie sich mit starrem Ausdruck von den Wangen und drehte sich um. Noch immer schien sie ihre Magie kaum im Griff zu haben. Hermine schaute kurz in Dracos Gesicht, bevor sie ihm seinen Stab zuwarf und aus dem stillen Raum ging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu den beiden Jungen. Blaise und Draco schauten sich gegenseitig an, bevor der Blonde das Gesicht seinem Stab zu wendete, und sich wunderte, warum sie ihn nicht behalten hatte und abgehauen war. Erst nach ein paar Momenten, schien er es zu verstehen.  
"Sie hat uns vertraut.", murmelte er. Seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern. Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung, war in darin zu hören. Blaise schaute ihn an, seine Wut noch immer nicht ganz ganz vergessen. Seine Hände waren seit dem Streit in seine dunkelblaue Jeans gekrallt. Seine Knöchel hoben sich weiß hervor.  
Draco erklärte: "Sie hat mir meinen Zauberstab gestohlen...und jetzt wieder gegeben. Sie hätte ihn behalten können und mit Lovegood fliehen. Doch sie bleibt anscheinend hier...sie vertraut uns...naja, hat uns vertraut. Nach der Aktion wohl eher nicht mehr." Er rieb sich den Nacken. Er wusste nicht ob er sauer auf Blaise, Hermine oder sich selbst sein sollte. Blaise sah ihn stumm an, bevor er knapp nickte. Er schien nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein und war wohl mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Draco bemerkte es sofort und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als sein Kumpel meinte: "Schon kapiert."  
"Nein. Du hast gar nichts kapiert. Sie hat uns geglaubt. Jetzt aber denkt sie, dass du Ginny für so eine Scheiß-Martyrer Aktion benutzt hast... Ich verschwinde. Mal sehen was ich noch richten kann." Und bevor sich Blaise auch nur verteidigen konnte, war Draco aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, und Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin war wieder alleine. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken...alleine mit seiner Wut, der tief Unruhe... der Angst...

* * *

So das war es mal wieder... ist ja gerade ziemlich dramatisch...

Lilith und ich waren selbst so 'gefesselt', dass wir in den letzten beiden Tagen, in der Schule auf Schmierzettel geschrieben haben...

Gibts ein Kommi für unsere Bereitschaft unseren Lehrern für unsere Geschichte nicht zu zuhören? :DDD

Eileen& Lilith

PS: last doch bitte wirklich einen Kommi da...haben schon lang keinen mehr bekommen :D


	20. Verplappert

Trommelwirbel bitte...herzlich willkommen zu unserem neuen Kapitel ;)

ihr könnt ja ein kommi da lassen :)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Hermine sackte zusammen. Ihr Rücken noch an der eben geschlossenen Tür. Ihr Körper bebte. Die Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen. Ein Klopfen durchbrach ihr Weinen.  
"Hermine? Alles in Ordnung? Lass mich rein. Ich weiß, dass Blaise sich bescheuert benommen hat. Bitte, lass mich rein.", Dracos Stimme klang verzweifelt. Hermine wischte energisch die Tränen von ihren roten Wangen. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, und öffnete zögernd die alte Tür. Mit einem schaurigen Knarren schwang sie auf, und Draco schaute in Hermines Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren rot geschwollen und ihre Wimpern klebten zusammen. Man konnte die Wimperntusche erkennen, die wegen ihrer Tränen, ihre geröteten Wangen hinab gelaufen waren. Hermine senkte den Kopf und trat auf die Seite, damit der Slytherin in das Zimmer treten konnte. Dieser folgte der Aufforderung, blieb aber vor Hermine stehen, schloss die Tür und schaute aufmerksam an. Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn, als er ihr ihr Gesicht anhob, damit er ihr ihn die verweinten Augen schauen konnte. Die sonst so lebhaften gold-braunen Augen glänzten traurig. Die goldenen Flecken, waren verschwunden. Draco merkte, wie er durch den Anblick traurig wurde. Nie hätte er zu denken gewagt, dass er einmal wegen Hermine, Gryffindor-Prinzessin, Granger, geknickte sein würde. Hermine schaute überall hin...nur nicht zu Draco. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte Dracos schmale Lippen. Keines der Ich-bin-ja-so-viel-besser-wie-du Grinsen, sondern eines das zu sagen schien, dass er mit ihr fühlte.  
Er atmete laut aus und sagte: "Du musst verstehen, dass Blaise nervös ist. Er ist nicht auf dich sauer. Er ist nur fertig mit den Nerven." Hermine lachte ohne Emotionen.  
"Natürlich ist er nervös. Er ist schuld, wenn Ginny stirbt. Er ist schuld, wenn sonst was mit ihr passiert. Er ist schuld. Nicht ich. Und warum sollte er auf mich sauer sein? Weil ich mir um meine beste Freundin Sorgen mache? Ich glaube nicht, dass er das Recht dazu hat!", meinte Hermine. Plötzlich brodelte eine Wut in ihr. Sie war jedoch so schnell verflogen, wie sie erschienen war. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten, umarmte sie den erschrockenen Draco. Den Kopf hatte sie fest in seine Schulter gedrückt, das er einen Kopf größer war als sie. Die Tränen schossen fast aus ihren Augen. Hermine hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie noch welche hatte.  
"Ich hab solche Angst um Ginny. Vielleicht ist ja doch nicht nur Zabini schuld. Ich hätte früher etwas unternehmen sollen. Nicht so lange abwarten. Dass wäre Ginny nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es allein ihre Aufgaben ist...vielleicht, wäre sie dann noch da. Und nicht sonst wo.", schluchzte die Brünette. Dracos Hand rieb langsam über ihren Rücken. Auf und ab. Seine Andere kraulte ihr Haar. Man konnte merken, dass er nicht jeden Tag ein verzweifeltes Mädchen beruhigte. Doch bisher stellte er sich nicht schlecht an, dachte Hermine und schloss die Augen...

oOo

Kaum war die Türe hinter seinem Freund ins Schloss gefallen, war der Slytherin zurück in seine Sessel gesunken. Müde fuhr er sich durch das dunkle Haar und kämpfte seine verbliebene Wut hinunter. Es war nicht fair Hermine die Schuld zu geben, für seine Anspannung und Unruhe. Und dennoch...es wühlte ihn umso mehr auf, dass Hermine nicht zu versehen schien. Ginny war ihre Freundin, das sagte sie selbst und Blaise glaubte ihr. Wieso also, erkannte sie nicht, dass ihre Freundin das hatte tun müssen. Das sie alles andere nicht mit sich selbst hätte vereinbaren hätte können. Es war nicht gerecht... Nicht gerecht, dass Ginny überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war. Nicht gerecht, dass eine viel zu große Last auf den Schultern, der Mädchen lastete... Doch das schlimmste für Blaise war, dass er nicht hatte mit ihr gehen können. Er war vieles, ja, aber kein Feigling. Niemand, der andere für sich ins Feld schickte. Und obwohl er der rothaarigen Gryffindor seltsamer Weiße vertraute, es hätte nicht ihre Aufgabe sein sollen. Nicht allein... Sein Respekt ihr gegenüber war gewachsen, angesichts ihres Mutes und ihrer Stärker. Niemals hätte er erwartet das Ginerva Weasley so weit gehen würde, um das zu tun was sie für Richtig hielt. Und doch war es so...  
Wieso konnte Hermine nicht verstehen, warum Ginny das getan hatte. Dass sie Blaise nicht vertraute war verständlich, aber ihrer Freundin? Vor allem, sollte sie nicht deren Prinzipien kennen und schätzen?  
Stöhnend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte die Decke an, ,,Denkst du nicht, ich hätte Voldemort angefleht sie begleiten zu dürfen. Denkst du nicht, ich hätte nicht darum gekämpft?" murmelte er zu sich selbst, als spräche er zu Hermine. Natürlich dachte sie das nicht. Es hatte ihn ja selbst überrascht... Alles wurde immer verwirrender und komplizierter. Der Slytherin verstand die Welt nicht mehr...

oOo

Die Abendsonne schien in Hermines Gesicht. Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein.  
"Hermine? Bist du wach?", konnte sie eine Stimme sagen hören. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Raum leuchtete durch die untergehende Sonne leicht rötlich. Hermine drehte den Kopf nach oben, um ihre Augen vor dem grellen Licht zu schütze. Sie sah direkt in zwei sturmgraue Augen. Hermine war in Dracos Schoß eingeschlafen. Mit einem Keuchen setzte sie sich schnell auf. Ihre Hände waren in den weichen Bezug ihres Bettes gekrallt. Draco streckte seine Muskel aus. Sein Rücken knackste ein paar verdächtige Male. Sein Gesicht verzog sich bei dem Geräusch.  
"Wie lange hab' ich geschlafen?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Plötzlich fand sie die Strähnen ihres Haares sehr interessant. Sie nahm eine Locke und versuchte sie mit ihren schmalen Händen zu glätten...aussichtslos. Draco grinste wegen des offensichtlichen Unwohlsein Hermines.  
"Keine Sorge. Es waren nur drei Stunden.", meinte er und richtete sein T-Shirt, das etwas verschoben war.  
Hermines Augen wurden groß: "Drei Stunden? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich hätte dich ansabbern können, oder so" Ihre Stimme klang leicht schrill. Draco lachte. Er lachte ihr einfach ins Gesicht. Auf Hermines Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln, das immer größer wurde. Sein Lachen hörte sich gut an. Schade, dass er nicht öfters lachte, dachte sie und hatte ein riesiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
"Ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht auf mich gesabbert hast. Wenn du es gemacht hättest, hätte ich es dir bestimmt schon gesagt, und es dich nie wieder vergessen lassen.", meinte Draco und stand langsam auf. Er zog seine dunkle Jeans hoch, da man schon den Bund seiner karierten Bobershorts sehen konnte. Hermine folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen...man könnte sagen, dass sie eine Schwäche für karierte Boxer hatte.  
"Ist alles wieder cool? Bitte sein Blaise nicht böse. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch nicht allzu begeistert war, dass Weasley alleine die Prophezeiung holen wollte.", fragte Draco mit ernster Stimme, jedoch war das Grinsen noch auf seinem Gesicht. Mit einem Mal schossen die Gedanken wieder in Hermines Kopf. Sie hatte die Ginny-Situation völlig vergessen.  
Eine ihrer Augenbrauen schob sich fragend hoch: "Was meinst du mit Prophezeiung? Willst du mir sagen, dass sie nicht nur zu Voldemort gegangen ist, sondern auch noch im Ministerium eingebrochen um diese scheiß Prophezeiung zu holen?" Ihre Augen wurden immer großer. Draco schluckte. Er hatte sich wohl etwas verplappert.

oOo

Ihre Hand umschloss die kalte Glaskugel. Man konnte in ihr einen blauen Nebel sehen. Sie nahm sie von dem eigens angefertigten Sockel, der aus metallenen Schnörkeln bestand. An der Halterung standen die Namen, über die in der Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde. Ginny war erstaunt, als sie alle durch las. Es waren nicht nur, wie erwartet, die Namen von Harry, Dumbledore und Riddle auf das kleine Stück Pergament gedruckt, sondern auch 4 andere. Ron Weasley. Hermine Granger. Luna Lovegood. Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

das war es mal wieder. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass es auch gefallen hat und wir ganz viele kommentare und vielleicht auch ein Favourite bekommen...es würde echt usere Woche retten...Chemie und Physik direkt nach einander...scheiße ich muss noch chemie lernen...  
:D

Eileen& Lilith


	21. Ruhsäumler haben immer Recht!

Wir haben schon über 500 Leser...ihr seit supii Leute... :D  
lasst uns doch einen Kommi da, dass auch die 11 reviews mehr werden ;)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Luna saß mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. Ihr Blick auf das große, stählerne Eingangstor der Malfoys. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen um Ginny. Und nicht nur, weil die Ruhsäumler, es ihr zugeflüstert haben. Und die kleinen, orangenen Tierchen hatten noch nie falsch gelegen. Sie wusste das Ginny gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, besser als die meisten von dem kleinen Weasley-Mädchen erwarteten. Doch vor allem wusste Ginny was sie tat. So oft ihr Temperament auch mit ihr durch ging, sie behielt trotz allem einen Blick für Gefahr. Auf keinen Fall hatte sie ihr Vorhaben leichtfertig beschlossen.

oOo

,,Denkst du, es war richtig, Blaise?" fragte Theodore ernst, als sie gemeinsam Knall-Poker spielten.  
,,Ja." murmelte Blaise in das Spiel vertieft und hielt, passender Weiße, sogar sein Pokerface aufrecht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte der Braunhaarige seinen Freund.  
,,Was, wenn Hermine Granger recht hat?"  
Stöhnend warf Blaise die Karten auf den Tisch und erklärte das Spiel so ganz neben bei, für beendet: ,,Sie hat Recht, Theo!" fuhr er Nott an und fügte in kontrollierteren Ton hinzu, ,,Ich aber auch."  
,,Ach ja?" fragte der andere. Nun wollte er es genauer wissen.  
,,Granger hat recht, wenn sie von Vertrauen spricht... Aber manchmal bedeutet Vertrauen auch, dass man den Anderen Dinge zutraut, die unmöglich erscheinen. Ginny weiß das."

oOo

"Machst du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen darüber, dass deine Schwester, beste Freundin und andere Freundin vermisst sind? Sie sind schon lange weg und keiner erzählt uns wirklich etwas..."  
Ron nickte ernst, meinte aber: ,,Sie werden gesucht, Harry! Wir können gar nichts tun."  
,,Ach ja?", murmelte Harry gedankenverloren, ,,Wir haben nichts versucht... Wir sitzen bloß da..."  
Wütend schüttelte der Weasley den Kopf, ,,Denkst du es hilft irgendwem, wenn ihnen zwei besorgte Teenager zwischen den Beinen herum laufen?!"  
,,Sie müssten nichts mitbekommen, Ron!", fuhr Harry ihn an und sprang von seinem Sessel auf.  
,,Du willst es geheim halten? Das ist echt dämlich, meinst du nicht."  
Harry begann auf und abzugehen und hielt nur kurz an um Ron einen stechenden Blick zu zuwerfen. ,,Manchmal denke ich, du willst gar nicht, dass sie gefunden werden."  
Vollkommen von den Worten des Dunkelhaarigen überrumpelt, zuckte Ron zusammen und starrte in den alten, staubigen Kamin, als würde jeden Moment jemand daraus hervor springen um ihn zu retten...

oOo

Nagini schlängelte sich über den kalten Boden. Die grünen Schnuppen leuchteten fast auf den schwarzen Manor, als sie sich zu den Füßen ihres Herrn legte. Voldemort streckte seine Hand aus, und tätschelte mit den langen Fingern den Kopf der riesigen Schlange.  
"Wissen wir schon etwas über Miss Weasley, Severus?", fragte er mit seiner zischenden Stimme.  
Der Schwarzhaarige Professor sprach: "Nichts genaues, mein Lord. Minerva und ich haben bei einer Versammlung des Ordens erfahren, dass Arthur Weasley seine Tochter gesehen haben will. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht eingebildet hat." Minerva Mcgonagall setzte den spitzen Hut vom Kopf und nickte, als sie von ihrem Kollegen und Freund erwähnt wurde. Im Orden des Phönix ging es rund. Die meisten waren besorgt um die drei jungen Frauen. Doch ein paar wenige schienen nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein.  
"Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass der alte Trottel immer noch mein Haus benutzt!", flüsterte Sirius in die Ohren seiner besten Freunde.  
Remus grinste, als James sagte: "Tja Tatze, etwas zu spät findest du nicht? Obwohl, etwas Gutes hat die Sache. Das Bild deiner Mutter kann dich nicht mehr nerven." Lily rollte mit den Augen, als sie die Unterhaltung der drei Männer mit verfolgte.  
"Gut gesprochen, Krone.", zwinkerte Sirius dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu.

oOo

"Jetzt ist sie total übergeschnappt! Nicht nur, dass sie zu dem Schlangen-Bastard geht, oh nein! Sie stürmt gleich in die scheiß Mysteriums Abteilung.", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. Sie lief schon Furchen in den dunklen Parkett-Boden. Das Mädchen verfing sich immer wieder in den lange Fransen des teuren Teppichs. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Draco beobachtete kopfschüttelt jede ihrer Bewegungen. Er fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch sein blondes, seidiges Haar. Draco spielte mit seinem Lederarmband und starrte weiter Hermine hinterher, die inzwischen nur noch aus dem Fenster. Die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die kuschelige Wolle, ihres magenta-farbenen Pullover. Ihre Köchel traten weiß hervor.  
"Jetzt ist die Chance noch kleiner, dass sie unbeschadet aus der ganzen Sache raus kommt. Ich habe bis zum Schluss gehofft, dass Ginny, Luna und ich spätestens in einer Woche wieder in Hogwarts sein werden. Dass wir wieder den ganzen Tag im Raum der Wünsche sitzen würden und uns vor Peeves verstecken oder über Lavender und Pavarti lästern. Aber ich glaube, dass es nie mehr so sein wird. Ich glaube, dass Voldemort...Riddle...wie auch immer recht hat, mit dem was er sagt. Es klingt logisch.", sprach sie in Richtung des großen Fensters. Kleine Eisblumen verzierten das kalte Glas. Keine war wie die Andere. Draco sah hoch und schaute auf ihre Rückseite. Ihre schmalen, im Gegensatz zu seinen, kleinen Hände zitterten leicht.  
"Alles wird anders sein. Ich will Lily und James so gern helfen...aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalte." Der Slytherin trat hinter das Mädchen und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Draco drehte sie in seinen Armen um, so dass sie ihr Gesicht in der Beuge seines Halses verstecken konnte. Er spürte die Kälte ihrer aufkommenden Tränen und zitterte. Sein einer Arm umschloss ihre Hüfte, während die andere ihr Gesicht weiter in seine Schulter zu drücken schien und ihr über den Hinterkopf streichelte. Hermines Hände lagen auf seiner Brust. Sie schaute langsam nach oben. Ihre verweinten Augen trafen auf Dracos. Seine Augen huschten zu ihrer Lippe als ob er abschätzen wollte, ob er eine geklebt bekommt, wenn er sich ihr annäherte. Er verwarf den Gedanken, und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre. Draco seufzte leise, als Hermine begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Das Mädchen legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und spielte mit seinem hellen Haar. Sie drehte einige Strähnen um ihre Finger, bevor ihr klar wurde, was sie hier überhaupt machte. Hermine zog sich schnell zurück und brachte mindestens 4 Meter zwischen sich und dem jungen Mann. Ihre Blicke trafen und sie schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig, über dass was sie gemacht hatte.  
"Schon komisch, dass ich dich immer trösten muss, findest du nicht auch?", lächelte Draco und verließ langsam den Raum. Aber als er bei der Tür angelangt war, die Hand lag schon auf der Klinke, drehte er sich noch einmal um: "Aber ich versichere dir, es wird alles gut werden. Weasley wird wieder kommen und sie, Lovegood und du könnt irgendwann wieder euer frohes Leben führen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

oOo

Ihre Füße waren schon eingeschlafen. Und trotzdem saß sie weiter still vor dem Fenster. Seit gestern Abend, hatte sie sich nicht einmal wegbewegt...nun ja... doch einmal. Aber sie musste wirklich dringend zur Toilette. Doch nun hatte sie sich wieder auf dem Sessel nieder gelassen und hatte nicht vor, ihn noch einmal zu verlassen. Vor ein Paar Stunden war Theo vorbei gekommen, um zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht auch ein paar Schokokekse haben wollte. Ein geheim Rezept der Malfoy-Hauselfen... Luna hatte sich dankend einen genommen, und war seitdem wieder ruhig gewesen. Ihr starrer blick war auf das verrostete Tor gerichtet...wie am Tag zuvor. Das war der einzige Weg den Ginny nehmen würde...und Luna war sicher, dass die junge Weasley wieder kommen würde. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken wie Hermine...auch wenn sie die Brünette verstehen konnte. Sie fühlte mit Hermine mit, auch wenn sie keine Zweifel an der Rückkehr Ginnys hatte. Sie wartete einfach weiter...irgendwann würde sie wieder kommen.  
Genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich etwas vor dem Tor und Luna fixierte ihren Blick darauf. Rote Haarsträhnen schimmerten leicht in dem blassen Licht der Morgenstunden. Wind wirbelte es umher, als Ginny das Tor aufstieß und sicheren, bestimmten Schrittes den Kiesweg entlang schritt. Sie wirkte ernst, müde und ihr Gesicht zeigte kaum Erleichterung. Doch ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie Luna am Fenster stehen sah. Fest blickten sie sich entgegen, begrüßten sich im Stillen, dann hob Ginny leicht die Hand. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in dem Glas einer Kugel...

* * *

So das war es mal wieder...hoffentlich gefällt auch die erste romantik scene der geschichte :) Hermine& Draco forever...naja...Ginny& Blaise kommen auch irgendwann...damit Lilith glücklich ist ;D (Ich=Hermine-fan; Lilith=Ginny-Fan)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: lasst doch ein paar Kommis da :)

PSS: Du bist wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, Leeny. Wie oft darf ich mir anhören: Draco hier und Hermine da. Das beste Pairing ever und so weiter... Es ist bloß fair, das wir es nicht auf diese Einseitigkeit beruhen lassen... Hdl


	22. ewige Folge der Welt

hey ho Leute

mal sehen was passiert (ich hab selbst keinen Schimmer was wir schreiben werden)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

"Mein Lord, Miss Weasley ist vor 10 Minuten zurückgekehrt.", flüsterte Dolohov in das Ohr seines 'Meisters'. Seit seiner Niederlage, in der Misteriumsabteilung hatte er stark an Ansehen verloren. Das er es nicht geschafft hatte Hermine Granger _abzuwerben,_ lastete schwer auf seinem Ruf...  
Riddle nickte und ließ die anderen Leute im Raum, durch ein Handwinken, verstummen. Alle richteten ihren Blick auf ihren 'Meister' und nur auf ihn. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung, brachte er die unwichtigen Todesser aus dem Zimmer. Es waren jediglich die loyalsten übrig geblieben. Auf die Frage von Remus, ob das rothaarige Mädchen wiedergekehrt war, nickte der Schwarzhaarige mit den roten Augen, und ließ den Blick über seine Leute schweifen. Er konnte die Erleichterung erkennen, die auch er verspürt hatte. Nun konnte es zur Sache gehen.

oOo

"Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so lange brauchst.", lächelte Luna ihrer Freundin entgegen, als diese sich an ihrer Zimmertür vorbei stehlen wollte. Ginny blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um. Ein lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie pustete eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Luna schaute sie weiter an. Ein Gedanke nahm in Ginnys Kopf Gestalt an.  
"Ich muss, denke ich, gar nicht fragen, wie Hermine über die ganze Aktion denkt, oder?", warf die Weasley in den Raum. Sie nickte verstehend, als Luna sie mit einem klaren Blick ansah.  
"Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist nicht sauer. Nur ziemlich besorgt, dass du nicht mehr zurück kommen würdest.", meinte Luna beschwichtigend und blieb weiter im Türrahmen stehen.  
"Mhh. Ich muss noch etwas regeln.", erklärte Ginny und deutete hinter sich, den endlosen Gang entlang. Lunas Augen funkelten wissend. Also lächelte sie noch einmal und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Die Gryffindor huschte den Flur entlang. Sobald sie unter eine neue Lampe trat, ging sie mit einem Klacken an, und das hinterste ging aus. So kam es, das ein schauriges Licht Ginny umgab. Die meckernden Kunstwerke, halfen auch nicht dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Sie eilte zum Ende des Korridors und blieb vor einer großen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür stehen, holte die kleine Glaskugel aus der grünen Umhängetasche und klopfte erst zart, dann deutlich an das kalte Holz des Türflügels. Ein leises 'Herein' war zu hören und sie drückte die aufwändige Klinke nach unten. Ginny huschte durch den nicht allzu großen Spalt und stand mit dem Rücken zum Rauminnern hin. Leise machte sie den Eingang hinter sich zu und wandte sich langsam den Anwesenden zu. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung, legte sie die gläserne Kugel auf den runden Tisch, der seinen Platz in der Mitte des Raumes hatte. Das Wort 'Tafelrunde' schoss Ginny durch den Kopf, als sie Riddle und seine 7 loyalen Anhänger um den Tisch sitzen sah. Narcissa hatte sich mit Lily unterhalten. Remus, Sirius, James und Severus sprachen über die Gemeinsamen Erlebnisse ihrer Schulzeit. Doch Riddel sah Ginny mit einem Blick an, der unmöglich zu deuten war. Seine unheimlich, roten Augen wanderten zu der mit Nebel gefüllten Kugel. Ginny hatte schon im Ministerium die Prophezeiung interessiert beobachtetet. In einem Moment war der Nebel blau-grau, im Nächsten purpur-rot. Die Gespräche im Raum waren verstummt. Alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Prophezeiung und die Rothaarige. Riddle nahm die Kugel in die langen, hellen Hände. Er drehte sie einige Male, bevor er sie wieder auf den Tisch vor sich legte und in die Runde schaute. Sein Blick blieb bei der Überbringerin hängen.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass es die Richtige Prophezeiung ist?", sprach der dunkle Lord. Die Hände verschränkt. Seinen Kopf hatte er schräg gelegt.  
Ein knappes Nicken war Ginnys einzige Bestätigung. Sie wusste welche Frage die nächste sein würde.  
,,Und du konntest sie also aus dem Regal heraus nehmen..." stellte Riddle interessiert fest und seine Finger huschten über das Glas, wie Spinnen.  
,,Ja."  
Vorsichtig legte der Mann die Prophezeiung zurück an ihren Platz, in der Tischmitte, ehe er sich der jungen Frau abermals zuwandte. ,,Was hast du gesehen?" fragte er, so laut nur, das einzig Ginny und er es hören konnten.  
Ginny lächelte kalt, ja, traurig: ,,Ich werde meine Freundinnen und mich nicht entbehrlich machen, indem ich es Ihnen verrate." Riddle schicke ihr ein starres Lächeln entgegen und verließ den Raum. Sein schwarzer Umhang schwang hinter ihm her. Wie ein Schatten, umgab er ihn.

oOo

Ginny klopfte zaghaft gegen die massive Holztür. Ein genervtes 'Jahaaaa' drang zu ihr, und die Rothaarige hörte wie die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Heraus trat Hermine. Sie starrte Ginny still an. Keine Emotion zeigt sich auf ihem Gesicht.  
"Hey.", murmelte sie und machte Ginny den Weg in ihr Zimmer frei. Diese trat langsam ein und war verwundert, dass alles dunkel war. Die apfelgrünen Vorhänge zusammengezogen. Doch durch die Mittagssonnen, leuchteten sie. Das Licht war bis zum Minimum gedimmt. Die Kerzen ausgepustet... Alles in allem: es war düster in Hermines Zimmer. Ginny musterte ihre Freundin aufmerksam. Sie schwiegen sich an. Keine wusste was sie sagen sollte. Hermine fand ihre Finger plötzlich sehr interessant. Sie drehte immer wieder ihren schmalen Ring um ihren Finger, den sie immer, Tag und Nacht, an hatte. Ginny beschäftigte sich ihrerseits mit einem losen Faden ihrer dunklen Jeans.  
"Hermine, es tut mir ja leid, dass ich gegangen bin ohne dir etwas zu sagen. Aber du musst verstehen, dass es... du hättest mir nicht helfen können."  
Hermine nahm ihre Hand herunter und fachte: ,,Sag so was doch nicht!" Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte, traurig klang sie auch.  
,,Lass mir das Hermine." murmelte Ginny und tastete unbewusst nach etwas in den Taschen ihres Pullovers, ,,Ich wollte das wir endlich wissen woran wir sind und es ist niemandem was passiert."  
,,Es hätte durchaus jemand verletzt werden können!" Inzwischen klang Hermine unwirsch, ,,Und dieser Jemand wärst du gewesen!"  
,,Es war wichtig, das endlich wer schaut worum es geht."  
,,Aber doch nicht du! Du hättest vielleicht STERBEN können!"  
Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen sah die Rothaarige ihre Freundin an. ,,Und wenn es mir das wert war, Mine?!"  
,,Nein!" Die Gryffindor fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wolle sie Ginnys Einwand einfach wegwischen, ,,Du hörst dich schon an wie Zabini, dieser Arsch!"  
Ein Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort, dann wandte sich die Rothaarige ab, lies sich müde auf das Bett fallen, das ihr am nächsten war und öffnete ihre Hand. Mit einem dumpfen Pock, landete eine durchscheinende Kugel neben ihr auf den Kissen. ,,Freu dich das wir endlich haben, was alle wollen!" beschied Ginny Hermine und inzwischen klang auch sie ein wenig patzig. Luna beobachtete die Szene besorgt. Ihre Freundinnen waren nicht mehr so wie sonst, nicht so wie früher. Natürlich nicht. Der Ernst, die Sorge, die Verantwortung... In den wenigen Tagen schien sie das verändert zu haben, älter geworden zu sein. Still und... bitter...  
"Hast du überhaupt über den Preis deiner Aktion nachgedacht? Nein, natürlich nicht. Was wäre gewesen, wenn du draufgegangen wärst, mhh? Darf ich dann zu deiner Mutter gehen und sagen: oh hi Mrs Weasley. Ja Ginny ist nicht bei mir. Sie hat sich _UMBRINGEN LASSEN_. Nein es war alles gut. Wir haben ja jetzt was wir brauchen.", schrie Hermine fast. Es ging ihr nicht in den Kopf, warum Ginny nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Ginny war doch wie eine Schwester für sie. Hermine konnte ja verstehen, dass die Weasley den Ansporn hatte, etwas alleine zu schaffen...aber so etwas? Es hätte total noch hinten losgehen können. Ginny Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, ,,Es war MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG. Ich war mir bewusst was hätte passieren könne und ich wollte es trotzdem tun. Es tut mir Leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast-"  
Gleichzeitig hob Luna die gläserne Kugel vom Parkett-Boden auf. Sie drehte sie einige Male in den schmalen Händen, und begutachtete sie von allen Seiten. Etwas, das Rauch oder Nebel gleich kam, begann darin zu wirbeln. Figuren schienen daraus hervor zu wachsen und ein seltsamer, lang gezogener Laut ertönte leise.  
Augenblicklich hielten die beiden Streithähne den Mund. Hermine fassungslos, Ginny weil sie schon wusste was passieren würde.  
"Eine Prophezeiung.", flüsterte Hermine so leise, dass sie es fast nicht selbst hörte.  
Der Nebel lichtete sich etwas.  
Tief, rau und metallen schwebte eine Stimme durch den Raum: "_Dunkelheit. Schatten verschlingen unsere Zeit. Die ewige Folge der Welt, ist nicht mehr. Droht zu Staub zu zerfallen. Das Licht verhallt und verstummt. 3 Wächter, vom Schicksal gesandt. Der Täuscher wird getäuscht werden, damit die Ordnung wieder kehrt. Weder Dunkelheit noch Licht. Weder Schwarz noch Weiß. Die nächste Epoche erhebt sich aus den Tiefen und__ die Gezeichneten werden kommen._" Die Mädchen waren still geworden. Eine unsichtbare Macht war zu spüren gewesen. Alt, mächtig, weiße und ewiglich. Luna konnte den Blick nicht von der kleinen Kugel aus Glas abwenden.  
"Es gibt keine große Chance, dass die 3 Wächter Tick, Trick& Track sind, oder?", fragte Hermine, mehr um der Stille Einhalt zu gebieten und die Unsicherheit abzuschütteln, die sie ergriffen hatte.  
Ginny lachte bitter, fast zynisch:,,Versuch es mal lieber mit Hermine, Luna und Ginny... Dann ist auch gleich die Frage beantwortet weshalb ich die Prophezeiung aus dem Regal nehmen konnte."  
Hermine seufzte. Luna blieb still. Ginny wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte. Es ergab alles Sinn...bisher.

* * *

sooooooooo. tut uns wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat...wir haben uns ziemlich schwer mit der Prophezeiung getan...keiner wollte anfangen, keiner hatte eine idee. was jetzt sa steht, ist eine gemeinschaftsarbeit von uns beiden.

Lasst doch einen kommi da :)

Eileen& Lilith


	23. Bücher, Bücher& Bücher

tagchen ihr

wir haben leider schon lange keine Kommentare bekommen :/ wir würden aber gerne wissen, wie die prophezeiung angekommen ist...  
schreibt doch mal wieder :)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin. Hermine hatte eilig ihr warmes Zimmer verlassen und eilte nun die dunklen Korridore entlang. Ihre nackten Füße machten bei jede Schritt ein tapsendes Geräusch auf dem kalten Steinboden. Hermine antwortete nicht und ging weiter. Ginny hielt sie an der Schulter fest und starrte sie mit einem fragenden Blick an. Ihre blauen Augen fixierten Hermines Gold-Braunen.  
"Bücherei.", erklärte die Brünette, als ob eine Frage wie diese gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre.  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen: "Ich glaub's nicht. Wir haben gerade erfahren, dass wir, wahrscheinlich, in irgendein verdrehtes Ritual reingezogen werden. Und du suchst dir was zu lesen."  
"Eigentlich, wollte ich gerade nachschlagen was unsere Rolle in dem ganzen Spiel ist. Aber du hast Recht. Ein Buch wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.", antwortete die Braunhaarige mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen, "Jetzt drehen wir völlig durch."  
Ginny schaute sie einige Momente an, bevor sie bestätigte: "Kann schon sein.", ein kleine Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, "Wieder Freunde?" Hermine lächelte und nahm Ginnys ausgestreckte Hand.  
"Ich denke du willst in die Biblioothek?", meinte die Weasley und zog ihre Freundin mit sich.  
"Du, in einer Bücherei. Ich glaube die Welt geht unter.", murmelte die braunhaarige Gryffindor und zwinkerte, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny sie gehört hatte.  
"Klapp den Mund wieder zu, Mione(Info: wir nennen Hermine mit ihrem englischen Spitznamen, weil wir uns nicht einigen konnten :D)", lachte diese ohne sich umzudrehen und zog ihre Freundin weiter.  
Kaum waren sie in der alten, imposanten Biblioothek angekommen, stürzte sich Hermine auf die Bücher, wie eine Verdurstende auf das ersehnte Wasser. Hermine schritt durch die langen Gänge der Bücherei. Ihr Blick begutachtete die Bücher. Hunderte von Bücher standen in dem festlichen Saal. Millionen bedruckter Seiten, die die Träume anderer festhielten. Hermine sah Bücher, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte.  
'Kompendium der verbreiteten Flüche und ihre Gegen-Aktionen'  
'Flüche für verhexte'  
'Wo ein Zauberstab ist, ist auch ein Weg'  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn über einige der Bücher...nicht nur über 'so verhexen sie einen Grillkäse'.  
"Das Buch würde Mrs Weasley gefallen.", grinste die Brünette und hielt ihrer Freundin das magische Kochbuch unter die Nase. Die Beiden musste einige male niesen, als das alte Buch, das schon auseinander zu fallen schien, den zentimeterdicken Staub aufwirbelte.  
"Also ich fine ja, dass das hier zu unserer Situation passen würde.", meinte Ginny und streckte Hermine eine Ausgabe von 'zerbrochene Kugel: Wenn das Schicksal sich wendet'. Die Gryffindor grinste und nahm das Buch in ihre Hände. Sie blätterte kurz durch die alten, vergilbten Seiten und versucht verzweifelt, den Einband nicht noch mehr zu beschädigen, als er es eh schon war.  
,,Hauptsächlich stehen hier Dinge die wir schon wissen." murmelte Hermine, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Zeilen nach fuhr, ,,Die Prophezeiung kann nur von demjenigen genommen werden, über den sie handelt... Erst indem man an eine Vorhersage glaubt, macht man sie wahr... Erst einmal ausgesprochen, lässt sie sich nicht mehr verändern..."  
Die Beiden sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Ein Bisschen enttäuscht nahm Ginny ihrer Freundin das Buch aus den Händen und überflog schnell die verbleibenden Kapitel. ,,Nichts." stellte sie fest und schlug den Band mit düsterer Mine zu. Es staubte abermals heftig und Hermine zuckte bei dem Knallenden Geräusch zusammen, als würde es ihr körperlich wehtun.  
,,Es war ja auch nicht sonderlich wahrscheinlich, dass wir auf Anhieb was finden." Ginny legte das Buch in das Regal neben sich, ohne hinzusehen, ob dort auch sein Platz war.  
,,Da hast du schon Recht." stellte die andere Gryffindor fest und klatschte dann nach kurzer Überlegung in die Hände, ,,Suchen wir weiter." Doch bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte, musste sie das Buch noch an die richtige Stelle einordnen. Es tat fast weh, es da stehen zu sehen. Und nicht auf seinem Platz. Hermine griff nochmals nach dem Buch und rückte es an seinen vorgeschriebenen Platz. Ginny musst sich ein Lachen verkneifen und konnte nicht anders als einfach die Augen zu verdrehen.  
"Du weißt, dass du manchmal ziemlich gestört sein kannst, oder?" Hermine zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern und suchte im nächsten Regal nach der Lösung des 'Rätsels'. Vielleicht haben sie ja ein wenig Glück, und sie müssen nicht _alle _ Bücher einzelnd anschauen...hoffen konnte man ja.  
Nach zwei Stunden schließlich, in denen sogar Luna zu ihnen gestoßen war, um ihnen behilflich zu sein, hatten sie jedoch immer noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden. Jede Menge anderer Zauber, Rezepte für Tränke und Sprüche... Aber nicht das nach dem sie suchten. Nichts Hilfreiches hatten sie entdeckt. Ob es nun an schlechtem Karma, einer Pechsträhne oder einfach bloß dem Zufall lag, das Glück war den Dreien nicht wirklich hold.  
,,Schade..." grummelte Ginny und Luna nickte verdrossen.  
,,Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen, hätten wir hier das Passende für unsere Prophezeiung gefunden..." fügte Hermine noch hinzu und ließ sich neben ihre Freundinnen auf den Boden fallen. Hin und wieder nieste eine von ihnen, denn der Staub reizte noch immer ihre Nasen, aber ansonsten war es sehr still.

oOo

,,Mir geht das so was von gegen den Strich, dass ich in meinem eigenen Haus immer alles als Letztes erfahre." regte Draco sich lautstark auf und seine Augenbrauen waren missbilligend zusammen gezogen.  
Theodore und Blaise folgten ihrem Freund mit düsterem Blick. Die schlechte Laune der drei Slytherins sorgte schon von ganz allein dafür, dass ihnen alle aus dem Weg gingen, die ihren begegneten. Jeden der nicht schnell genug die Beine in die Hand nahm erwischte ihre Wut mit voller Breitseite.  
Türen schlagend verzogen sich die Jungs in Theodores Zimmer.  
,,Schon witzig." meinte Blaise, obwohl er so was von gar nicht erheitert wirkte, ,,Vor zwei Wochen wäre es uns egal gewesen was Potters Fanclub so macht..."  
,,Ich geb's ja nicht gerne zu, aber inzwischen fühlt es sich an als würden ihre Angelegenheiten uns auch etwas angehen, meint ihr nicht?"  
Blaise nickte: ,,Ja, verdammt. Das ist doch nicht richtig so..."  
,,Slytherins und Gryffindors." murmelte Draco und grinste ungläubig, ,,Nicht zu vergessen Looney Lovegood..."  
Als Lunas Name fiel zuckte Theo zusammen, als hätte man ihn bei was Verbotenem ertappt. Blaise bemerkte es überrascht und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht ganz verkneifen: ,,Ich bin sicher ihr werdet alles abstreiten, aber..." er zuckte die Schultern und sah mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, von einem zum anderen, ,,Habt ihr beiden etwas mit Hermine und Luna."  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkten die Draco und Theodore zerknirscht, ehe sie sich wieder gefangen hatten.  
Dann fauchte der Blonde gereizt: ,,Das wäre ja noch schöner!".  
Theodor lehnte sich bloß zurück und meine mit einem wissenden, gemeinen Grinsen: ,,Tu nicht so unschuldig, Zabini. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass dich Ginny Weasley heiß macht?!"  
,,Ach?!" meinte Blaise und lies sich ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen.  
,,Ha!" rief Draco triumphierend und vergaß, dass er bis eben noch sauer auf Zabini gewesen war, ,,Das mit deinen Haaren machst du immer dann, wenn du was zu verstecken hast. Was ist dein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis?"  
Blaise, inzwischen mit einem sehr glaubhaften Pokerface, grinste sein selbstgefälliges, böser Junge Lächeln, für das er berühmt war und schwieg wohlweislich.  
,,Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" mutmaßte Nott und boxte Blaise spielerisch in die Rippen. Als dieser schlagfertig etwas erwidern wollte, wurde er jedoch von Draco unterbrochen, der die beiden Streithähne mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufforderte angestrengt zu lauschen. Schritte waren auf dem Gang zu hören und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, da balgten sie sich um den Platz hinter der Tür, wie kleine Schuljungen.  
,,Hier kommt doch sonst nie jemand vorbei." wisperte Theodore mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Draco nickte. ,,Weil kaum jemand die Bibliothek benutzt, sondern die ältere im Ostflügel."  
,,Stimmt, die Malfoys-diese verwöhnten Spinner- haben ja zwei Bibliotheken...", grinste Theo und stieß boxte Draco freundschaftlich auf den Arm.  
"Nur zur Info: mein Großvater Abraxas hatte noch 4 Bibliotheken...und noch eine in seinem Wintersitz in Frankreich.", meinte Draco, gespielt überheblich. Als die Drei ein weiteres Mal Schritte vernahmen, schlichen sie an die offen stehende Tür der Bücherei. Ein Bücherregal stand neben dem nächsten und boten so einen guten Sichtschutz.  
"Mione, ich glaube, dass das Buch 'Zaubertränke zur erhöhten Potenz' uns nicht wirklich weiter bringen wird.", lachte eine bekannte Stimme. Theo flüsterte seinen beiden Kindheitsfreunden in die Ohren ,,Ginny, nicht wahr?". Blaise und Draco nickten, und lauschten aufmerksam dem Gespräch.  
"Du weißt nie, in welche Gelegenheiten du kommst...wir müssen's ja wissen, oder? ", kicherte Hermine. Die Slytherins duckten sich weiter in den Gang, als die zwei Mädchen um die Ecke gingen, und in den nächsten Korridor einbogen. Hermine hatte bestimmt 6 dicke Wälzer in den Armen. Ginny hingegen hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, dessen Spitze bläulich leuchtete.  
,,Hermine ist wohl doch nicht die brave Streberin, für die wir sie immer gehalten haben." bemerkte Blaise und unterdrückte angestrengt ein amysiertes Lachen.  
,,Eine Streberin ist sie trotzdem, meinst du nicht? Über ihre brave Phase scheint sie inzwischen allerdings hinaus zu sein." murmelte Nott an Blaise gewannt.  
Unleidig taxierte Draco die beiden Anderen mit einem genervten Blick und brachte sie zum schweigen.

* * *

so das war es mal wieder unsere Lieben. wir hoffen natürlich dass es euch gefallen hat. wenn ihr lust habt, könnt ihr in dem hübschen feld du unten uns eine nachricht hinerlassen :)

Eileen& Lilith


	24. dunkles Mal

Hey hey :)

Wir versuchen wieder öfter zu posten und hoffen natürlich, dass wir das auch schaffen.  
Mal wieder ein paar Kommis? Ihr wisst ja: Dann macht das schreiben immer noch viel mehr Spaß :)

vlg  
Eileen & Lilith

PS: (Lilith) Schneit das bei euch auch so doll (beinahe durchgängig und so schöner fluffiger Schnee) wie bei uns? Ich glaub dieses Jahr gibts weiße Weihnachten :)

PSS (Eileen):...wir leben am Weißwald, Lilith ;D

* * *

,,Da ist noch ein ganzes Regal, das wir uns noch nicht angesehen haben." bemerkte Luna, die ihren Freundinnen gefolgt war und nun auf ein breites, altes Regal deutete. Vom Eingang der Bibliothek aus war es nicht zu sehen gewesen, obwohl es so hoch war, dass man die Leiter die daneben lehnte gut gebrauchen konnte.  
Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und sie legte eilig die Bücher zur Seite die sie bis eben im Arm getragen hatte. ,,Das muss ich mir ansehen." rief sie glücklich und im nächsten Moment drehte und wendete sie auch schon ein Buch nach dem anderen in Händen. Ginny und Luna standen mit offenen Mündern da und sahen fassungslos grinsend auf die Stelle, an der Hermine bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. ,,Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste," meinte Ginny, ,,würde ich sagen: Sie ist appariert. "  
Luna nickte lachte leise.  
Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie sich durch die Papiermengen des letzten Regals. Selbst Luna und Ginny mussten zugeben, dass es ihnen riesigen Spaß machte. Das letzte Regal war ein Kleinod. Es gab nicht ein Buch, dass ihnen nicht nützlich vorkam... oder wenigsten praktisch oder interessant.  
Luna und Hermine vertieften sich gerade in ein Werk mit dem Namen: _Gnome sind eben doch keine Katzen!. _Hin und wieder blätterte eine der beiden eine Seite um. Ginny schob unterdessen, die wacklige Leiter ein Stückchen nach rechts um an _Wie deute ich eine Prophezeiung _zu kommen, das im obersten Regalfach stand und halb von einem dicken Wälzer verdeckt wurde.  
,,Pass auf, dass du dir nichts brichst." warnte sie Luna, die vorhin schon beinah von der Leiter gestürzt wäre.  
,,Wird schon schief gehen." meinte Ginny und kletterte die Sprossen hinauf.  
Hermine unterbrach die Lektüre um die Leiter besorgt in Augenschein zu nehmen: ,,Könntest du nicht einfach deinen Zauberstab benutzen, anstatt dich sportlich zu betätigen. Lunas Fast-Unfall eben hat mir ehrlich gesagt gereicht." Schon hatte sie ihren Stab in der Hand und wollte den passenden Spruch aussprechen, als Ginny den Arm ausstreckte und das Buch aus dem Regal nahm. Ganz ohne Magie. Also zuckte die Brünette mit den Schultern und nahm sich wieder das Buch vor.  
In dem Moment hörte man Ginny hässlich fluchen und _Wie deute ich ein Prophezeiung _landete vor Lunas Füßen.  
Verstimmt zog Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Mensch Ginny, pass doch besser auf die Bücher auf. Die gehen sonst kaputt und mache von ihnen sind schon sehr a-" mitten im Satz unterbrach sie sich, als sie sah wie Ginny gerade freihändig von der Leiter sprang. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie drückte sich den Unterarm an die Brust.  
,,Oh Merlin! Was ist los?" fragte Hermine und registrierte erschrocken das Blut das von dem Arm ihrer Freundin tropfte.  
,,Ich hab mich an einem Nagel aufgerissen. Nicht weiter schlimm." Wollte die Weasley die anderen beiden beruhigen, doch die glaubten ihr nicht so recht, da die Verletzung tief zu sein schien.

oOo

Draco, Theodore und Blaise legten die Bücher auf die Seite, in denen sie gelesen hatten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Am Ende der Bibliothek konnten sie Ginny Weasley fluchen hören und kurz darauf vernahmen sie die besorgten Stimmen der zwei anderen Mädchen.  
,,Nicht weiter schlimm." wiegelte die Rothaarige gerade ab, als Draco um die Ecke linste.  
,,Hm, lass mal sehen. Ich kenne einen Heilzauber der wirken müsste." bot Luna an und wollte Ginnys Ärmel hoch schieben. Die aber wich unwillig einen Schritt zurück. Etwas wie Angst blitzte kurz in ihren Augen auf. ,,Nein!" fuhr sie ihre Freundinnen an, ,,Es tut nicht mal weh."  
,,Lüg nicht. Das kann doch gar nicht sein." schaltete Hermine sich ein und ging ebenfalls zu Ginny hinüber, ,,Am Arm ist so was gefährlich. Da verlaufen die Pulsschlagadern."  
Düster verfolgte Blaise die Szenerie. ,,Sie scheint Lovegood und Granger nichts davon verraten zu haben." mutmaßte er.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Draco ihn an: ,,Du meinst... Sie hat das Dunkle Mal." Es war keine Frage. Er kannte die Antwort schon, so das Blaise nichts zu erwidern brauchte.  
Betroffen beobachteten sie, wie Hermine resolut den Arm ihrer Freundin packte . Ginny versuchte sich zwar noch aus dem Griff Hermines zu winden, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
,,Ich schau mir das jetzt nicht länger mit an." knurrte Blaise, als die Braunhaarige den Ärmel hochschob und Ginnys verzweifelte Gegenwehr gar nicht bemerkte. Diese hatte Tränen in den Augen, die über ihre Wangen liefen als Hermine wie vom Donner gerührt inne hielt und nach einem Augenblick, der endlos erschien, entsetzt zurück zuckte.  
Luna keuchte und riss die blauen Augen auf, als sie den Totenkopf unterhalb von Ginnys Verletzung sah. ,,Das...das... GINNY!"  
Ginny Weasley hingen die karmesinroten Haare wild in die Augen und fielen ihren über Schulter und Rücken. Sie weinte stumm, dennoch hielt sie das Kinn hoch erhoben und versuchte nicht das Dunkle Mal zu verstecken. Der Mut einer Gryffindor, die zu sich selbst stand. Blaise machte es wütend die Blicke der anderen Mädchen zu sehen, die wie gebannt an dem Abbild des Totenkopfes mit der Schlange klebten und nicht den Blick abwenden konnten. Dachten sie etwa ihre Freundin wäre nicht mehr die Selbe, bloß weil sich inzwischen zeigte, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen traf?

oOo

Durch den Schleier von Tränen, die sie nicht hatte aufhalten können sah sie wie Lunas Gesicht einen Überraschten Ausdruck an nahm und Hermines sich beinah zur selben Zeit verzerrte. Man konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie verraten sie sich fühlte. Sie sah zum Boden, als ob die den Anblick Ginnys nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
,,Du!" zischte Luna und ihr Blick spießte jemanden schräg hinter Ginnys Schulter auf, ,,Das ist deine Schuld."  
Verwirrt wandte die Weasley den Kopf. Nicht nur um zu sehen mit wem ihre Freundin sprach, sondern auch um Lunas Blick, das Erstaunen und die Wut darin nicht sehen musste. Noch nie hatte sie Luna schreien hören...das hatte wohl keiner. Und das machte ihr am meisten Angst. Und was war mit ihrer Freundin Hermine? Oder war Hermine gar nicht mehr ihre Freundin. Beinah hätte Ginny gelacht, so kindisch klang dieser Gedanke... und nichts desto trotz, sie weinte noch schlimmer, heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Sicht wurde so verschwommen, dass sie Zabini beinah nicht gesehen hätte. Ungeduldig, ja wütend auf sich selbst fuhr sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.  
,,Was suchst du hier, Blaise?" fragte sie leise und ohne das man die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören konnte.  
Er stand so nah hinter ihr, als wolle er sie auffordern sich an ihn zu lehnen. Mit purer Willenskraft bloß hielt sie sich davon ab. Sie fühlte sich so müde, war vollkommen am Ende, nichts hätte sie in dem Moment lieber getan, als sich fallen zu lassen und an nichts mehr denken zu müssen.  
,,Lass mich deinen Arm ansehen." bat er und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht.  
Sie hob die Hand und wollte ihn weg stoßen. Sie brauchte seine Hilfe nicht. Niemand brauchte ihr zu helfen. Sie kam auch alleine klar. Man konnte die Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme hören als sie Blaise genau das sagte. Doch er ging nicht... Überraschend vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Brust und schob sie aus der Bibliothek. Sie wehrte sich, nicht lange jedoch. Irgendwann lies sie es einfach geschehen.  
Blaise brachte sie in das nächst, beste Bad, das er fand und brachte sie schließlich dazu, sich auf den Rand der großen Badewanne zu setzen. Dann sah sie wie er den Zauberstab über ihre Wunde hielt und vor sich hin murmelte.  
Sie seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster: ,,Davor hatte ich am meisten Angst. Dass sie es sehen und..." sie sprach nicht weiter. Man verstand auch so, was sie meinte.  
Blaise lachte leise, beruhigen, rau... :,,Und ich dachte immer Ginny Weasley hätte vor gar nichts Angst." Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über die Wunde, die sich dank einem Zauber, geschlossen hatte.  
Gegen ihren Willen lächelte Ginny. Sie wollte es auf seine Berührung schieben, die auf der empfindlichen Haut kitzelte, aber damit hätte sie sich nur selbst angelogen.  
In einem Anflug von einer seltsamen Gleichgültigkeit und einer Portion Mut fragte sie leise: ,,Warum fühle ich mich plötzlich so sicher, Blaise? Warum macht deine Anwesenheit, dass es mir besser geht." Ihre Stimme war ein Wispern, das sanft durch den Raum strich und nicht zu verhallen schien.  
Mit unergründlichem Blick sah Blaise ihr in die Augen. Eine seiner Haarsträhnen fiel auf ihre Stirn und sie konnte die Wärme seine Haut spüren. Er roch nach nächtlichem Regen, nach Wind und etwas, das sie an Sonne denken lies. Sanddorn vielleicht. Einer Eingebung folgend beugte sie sich weiter vor, bis ihre Wimpern den Stoff seines T-Shirts streiften. Sie lächelte still... irgendwie froh und sicher.  
Sie merkte erst dass sie die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte und ihn leicht an sich drückte, ihn nicht wieder loslassen wollte, als er einen Arm um ihre Taille legte, sie an sich zog und durch ihr Haar strich.  
Lange saßen sie auf dem kalten Boden und hielten sich fest...

oOo

Sie sagte nichts. Ihr Blick hing immer noch an der offen stehenden Tür, durch die Ginny verschwunden war. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie ihre Freundin nicht mehr kannte. Klar war es noch die Ginny Weasley, die einmal ihrem Bruder Ron in die...Fresse geschlagen hatte, nachdem er in einem Streit mit Hermine etwas zu weit gegangen war. Hermines Blick war nach unten gesenkt. Ihre schmalen, femininen Hände umklammerten den Rand ihrer Weste. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie gedankenverloren das Zick-zack-Muster nach. Luna schlich von der einen Seite des Raumes, der Fensterseite, zur Anderen. Die Arme waren über ihrer Brust gekreuzt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Luna zischte vor sich hin. Theo ging ihr jeden Schritt hinterher und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Die Hand, die er auf ihren Oberarm gelegt hatte, schüttelte sie energisch ab und ging weiter. Draco stand immer noch auf dem gleichen Platz wie vorher. Er begutachtete den Zustand der beiden Mädchen. Nach einigen Sekunden, bewegte er sich in Richtung Hermine. Draco setzte sich geräuschlos neben das ruhige Mädchen und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Die warmen Finger umfassten ihre Hand und strichen auf und ab. Hermine schaute kurz zur Seite, nur um zu sehen, dass Draco genau so emotionslos aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Zögernd, legte Hermine ihren brummenden Kopf auf die Schulter des Jungen.  
"Ist es merkwürdig, dass ich nicht wütend, sondern irgendwie...ein winzig kleines Bisschen verstehe warum sie es gemacht hat? Und aber gleichzeitig so verletzt und schockiert bin, dass ich mich fragen muss ob ich sie überhaupt noch kenne? Ist das nicht unnormal?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Ihre Hände, immer noch in Dracos, zitterten ein wenig, was sie zwanghaft versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
Draco schwieg für einen Augeblick und dachte über eine Antwort nach: "Ich denke, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, aber nicht unmöglich, merkwürdig oder unnormal. Sie ist deine Freundin und du kennst sie seit 7 Jahren. Du versucht nun mal dich in sie hinein zu versetzen." Die Brünette nickte und schwieg, als sie beobachte, wie Luna etwas zu Theo fauchte und dann, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, den großen Saal verließ. Theo rieb sich mit der Hand über das blasse Gesicht. Er sah müde aus...wie alle anderen auch.

* * *

das war es mal wieder...danke das ihr unsere Story/ Kapitel bisher gelesen habt :)

Eileen& Lilith


	25. der Rest liegt bei uns

hi ihr Lieben

es ist gerade arsch kalt, weil lilith meint, lüften macht solchen Spaß...wenn ihr das versteht...sagts mir bitte...  
also sitzen wir hier in einem kalten zimmer...und frieren...mhh...während lilith schokolade frisst...finde ihr nicht auch, dass sie eine ähnlichkeit mit Remus hat? also wegen schokolade und so...nicht weil sie sich in einen wolf verwandelt...denke ich ;D...aber dann wäre ich Tonks wegen dem ungeschickten...Oh Gott ich will Lilith nicht heiraten! :DDD

KOMMENTARE MACHEN UNSEREN TAG!

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

"Verdammt Luna, warte!", rief Theo hinter der Blonden her. Sie rannte...immer schneller. Ihre schnellen Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder, als sie den langen Korridor entlang hetzte. Hin und wieder, rief eines der hunderten von Portraits seinen Unmut aus. Ohne zu stoppen riss sie die Tür ihres Zimmers auf. Als Theo sie gerade erreicht hatte, schloss sie sich mit einem Knall direkt vor seiner Nase. Er trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die massive Holztür...vergebens.  
"Luna, zwing mich nicht die Tür auf zu sprengen...du weißt, dass ich es machen würde.", schrie der Slytherin. Sein Kopf war an das kühle Holz gelegt.  
,,Daran hege ich keinen Zweifel! Aber wenn du das tust, dann-"  
,,Was dann?!" fragte er sanfter.  
Er glaubte ein Schluchzen von drinnen zu hören und entschied sich kurzer Hand, der Tür auf unmagische Weiße bei zu kommen.  
,,Mach mal ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg..." warnte er und lauschte, Luna jedoch schien schon längst nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sein. Also nahm er Anlauf und rammte die Schulter gegen das Holz. Erst einmal tat es saumäßig weh und er verzog das Gesicht, dann konnte man spüren wie die Türe nachgab. Er stolperte, seines eigenen Schwungs wegen, ins Zimmer und dachte insgeheim, er hätte doch zaubern sollen. Mit düsterem Gesicht rieb er sich seine schmerzende Schulter. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, wie Luna zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett saß. Die warme Decke war um sie gewickelt. Die langen, blonden Haare hingen in ihr Gesicht und überdeckten die tränenverschmierten Wangen. Theo ging langsam auf das weinende Mädchen zu und streckte zögerlich die Hand nach ihr aus. Als sie nicht zurück wich, streichelte er ihren gesenkten Kopf. Der Junge setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen zitternden Arm um ihre Mitte. Luna legte ohne zu überlegen ihren schweren Kopf an Theos Schulter und rieb sich die scherzenden Schläfen. Sie seufzte, als der Braunhaarige ihre Hände weg nahm und durch seine eigenen ersetzte. Nach und nach rutschte Luna zu dem jungen Mann. Immer näher. Bis sie zwischen seinen angewinkelten Beinen saß. Seine Hände massierten ihren Kopf immer weiter. Keiner von Beiden konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wann das unschuldige massieren zu zaghaften Küssen wurde, zum mehr... Oder wann sie zum liegen kamen...selbst wann sie ihre Kleider los geworden waren, wussten sie nicht mehr. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Und warum sollte man aufhören, wenn es richtig war?

oOo

Hermine saß immer noch in der staubigen Bibliothek. An das kühle Fenster gelehnt, durchsuchte sie weitere Bücher, nach einer Erklärung für die Prophezeiung. Fast schon zwanghaft las sie einen Schmöker nach dem anderen. Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen. Das letzte Licht, kam von Hermines Zauberstab. Alles war von dem bläulichen Schimmer umgeben. Mal wieder legte Hermine eines der Bücher auf den 'unbrauchbaren' Stapel. Dieser türmte sich schon mannshoch. Alles was sie bisher heraus gefunden hatte, hätte sie sich auch so denken können.  
Sie war so müde. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich auf den weichen Teppich zu legen, die Augen für eine Weile zu schließen und schlafen. Aber Hermine wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Schlaf. Sie merkte schon jetzt, wie die Bilder des Totenkopfes und der Schlage schleichend langsam zurück gekrochen kamen und sich in ihre Gedanken einbrannte. Sie durfte die Bücher nicht weg legen, durfte nicht aufhören zu lesen, sonst kam die Verzweiflung zurück. Sonst fühlte sie sich so verlassen und verraten, dass sie es kaum noch ertrug. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen, in den letzten Tagen. Die Schmerzgrenze war schon längst erreicht und Hermine wartete beinahe darauf, dass sie zusammen brach und endlich liegen bleiben konnte.  
Wütend schleuderte sie diese schwachen Gedanken weit von sich fort. Das half ja niemandem! Und Selbstmitleid war noch nie ihre Art gewesen. Warum also mit alten Gewohnheiten brechen?! Stattdessen nahm sie sich das nächste Buch zur Hand und blätterte planlos darin herum. Die Wörter verschwammen immer wieder vor ihren müden Augen und den Sätzen fehlte mit einem Mal der Zusammenhang. Wütend knallte die das Buch neben sich. Staubwolken stiegen von dem Teppich auf und nebelten sie ein.  
Sie war eingeschlafen...

oOo

Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Die langen, dichten Wimpern kitzelten ihn. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte keiner von Beiden eine Ahnung, was zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Wenn sie ehrlich waren wussten sie es immer noch nicht. Sie lagen einfach da und sagten nichts. Stille umgab sie. Nicht die Art von Stille, in der man verzweifelt nach Wörtern suchte. Es war gut so wie es war. Im Moment...

oOo

"Hermine?"

"Hermineeeee?"

"GRANGER?!"

Mit einem Ruck saß sie auf. Ihr Kopf stieß etwas. Keine wirklich schöne Art aufgeweckt zu werden. Hermine rieb sich die Stirn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Das Kinn an die Brust gelegt rollte sie sich auf dem kuscheligen Teppich zusammen.  
Mit rauer Stimme antwortete sie: "Mhh?" Die Stimme lachte...Dracos Stimme.  
"Ist die Prinzessin müde?", grinste Draco und stupste sie an. Das Mädchen brummte zu Antwort und rollte sich von dem hellen Licht weg, dass aus dem Zauberstab des Slytherins kam. Dieser lächelte und setzte sch neben sie. Seine warme Hand 'kraulte' Hermines Haar, als sie, ohne zu überlegen, ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte.  
"Sollte ich mit ihr reden? Ginny mein ich. Sie hat ja nichts Böses vor, oder?", murmelte die Gryffindor mit verschlafener Stimme. Draco strich eine hartnäckige Locke von ihrer Wange, die scheinbar immer wieder dorthin fiel.  
"Das musst du selbst wissen.", erklärte er ruhig.  
Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch an und schnaubte: "Danke, dass du mir so viel hilfst, Malfoy."  
"Immer wieder gerne, Sweetheart.", grinste Draco übertrieben, und zog das 'Sweetheart so lang wie es nur ging. Hermine schaute zu ihm hoch und fing an zu lachen. Draco grinste. Doch mit einem Mal, wurde sein Blick ernst.  
"Hermine? Was sucht ihr in diesen Büchern? Was läuft hier falsch?", fragte er mit suchendem Blick. Hermines Lachen verstummte, als sie sich hastig aufsetzte.  
Draco sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte an die Decke. Lange Schatten flackerten wie Flammen darüber hinweg. ,,Der Hausfrieden hängt schief, seit Ginny Weasley wieder hier ist. Was hat sie getan, oder besser nicht getan!, dass Tom Riddle derart wütend macht?!" Hastig steckte Hermine die Nase zurück in eines der Bücher, damit der Slytherin nicht sah, wie nah er der Wahrheit gekommen war.  
"Ich muss zu Ginny.", meinte sie und rannte aus der gigantischen Bücherei. Nur wenige Minuten später stand sie vor Ginnys Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Nichts rührte sich. Also suchte sie weiter. Lunas Zimmer. Terrasse. Garten. Quidditchfeld(!). Erst nach einer langen Suche ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Sie hetzte wieder ins Manor.  
Blaises Zimmer. Am Ende des Ganges blieb sie außer Atem stehen. Ihre Hand klopfte gegen das Holz der Tür. Hermine vernahm Schritte, Blaise öffnete und trat zur Seite, als er sie erkannte. Hermine atmete auf, als sie Ginny im hinteren Teil der Zimmers sah. Diese sah sie an. Hermines Herz tat weh, als sie ihre beste Freundin so geknickt sah.  
"Gin.", hauchte sie und eilte zu ihrer Freundin, die versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin, als ob nicht passiert war. Hermine ahnte, dass Blaise ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf, dennoch sagte er nichts. Dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.  
"Gin? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme. Noch immer hatte die junge Weasley keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Lediglich ein kurzes Nicken ließe Hermine erkennen, dass sie einverstanden war. Als die Beiden an Blaise vorbei gingen, nickte er Hermine zu und sein Daumen streifte zart die Wange der Rothaarigen. Die Beiden setzten sich in Ginnys Zimmer, dass nur ein Paar Türen weiter lag. Immer wieder huschte der Blick der Rothaarigen zu ihrem linken Unterarm.  
"Gin, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann, irgendwie, verstehen warum du es gemacht hast. Himmel, wenn ich euch dadurch beschützen könnte, würde ich es auch tun...ohne zu Überlegen. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich glaube, ich weiß was die Prophezeiung bedeuten könnte.", erklärte Hermine. Bei den Worten ihrer Freundin, schaute Ginny hoch und lächelte die Brünette an.  
"Ginny Weasley ohne Worte...hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch einmal erlebe.", zwinkerte Hermine und sprach weiter, "Dass du, Luna und ich die drei Wächter sind, ist uns inzwischen ja klar."  
Hermines Blick wurde von der gläsernen Kugel gefangen, die in der geöffneten Schublade von Ginnys Nachtschränkchen lag. Sie fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert von der Macht, dem Schrecken, der Wahrheit, den Möglichkeiten, die die Prophezeiung auszustrahlen schien. Es gab so vieles was dieses Stück Glas für die drei Mädchen bedeuten würde, sobald sie beschlossen, an die Prophezeiung zu glauben. Um ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein, das hatten sie doch schon längst. Sie hatten an begonnen an diese Glaskugel zu glauben, auf sie zu hoffen, ehe sie wirklich begriffen, was das bedeutete.  
Ohne den Blick abzuwenden sprach Hermine weiter, die Stimme leise, monoton, als wären ihre Gedanken weit, weit entfernt.  
,,Bis jetzt dachten wir, es wäre unsere Aufgabe das Rätsel, dass die Prophezeiung uns stellt zu lösen. Wir dachten, so würden wir erfahren wem wir glauben können und wem nicht." Sie lachte leise, ein bitterer Laut, in dem großen stillen Haus, ,,Aber so läuft das nicht. Kein bisschen."  
Ginny lächelte traurig. ,,Das ist der Zeitpunkt an dem wir lernen das Leben ein bisschen mehr zu sehen wie es ist."  
,,Du hast Recht. Es hört auf einfach zu sein und beginn uns aufzuzeigen wie naiv wir doch waren..." Sie schwiegen, Sekunden und Minuten und Augenblicke, die ihnen wie Stunden vor kamen, ,,Wenn wir das Rätsel lösen, das man uns stellt... Es wird nichts ändern.", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort und riss sich von der Kugel aus Glas los, um Ginny anzusehen.  
Diese nickte leicht. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr über die Schulter und schimmerte Glutrot im Licht der Kerzen, ,,Dennoch hat sie ihren Nutzen, nicht wahr?! Sie legt die Karten offen auf den Tisch..."  
,,Ja. Sie zeigt uns die Wahrheit. Was wir damit tun, bleibt uns überlassen."

* * *

so...jetzt geht es mit der akrion los...hoffentlich

ihr würdet uns echt einen riesigen gefallen tun, wenn ihr wieder kommentieren würdet...wir sind inzwischen (oder ich aufjeden fall) ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weil wir seit dem 24.11. keinen mehr bekommen haben :((( awwww. schreibt doch wieder :)

Eileen& Lilith


	26. Magie

Hey hey ihr Wuscheligen :D

nachdem wir ja gesagt haben, dass es jetzt mehr aktion gibt (denk-aktion :D) kommt sie jetzt auch  
:)

Danke, danke, danke für den Kommetar Marie. Ich find es echt suppi, dass du uns immer wieder schreibst...wenn das du bist :D wir/ich/keine Ahnung waren schon ziemlich down weil keine kommis mehr kamen :D danke dafür :)

Eileen& Lilith

Ps: (lilith) ähm, warum nennen wir unsere Leser ,,Ihr Wuschligen"?, Eileen... Mir erschließt sich das nicht ganz...

PSS:( Eileen)...das ging mir so durch den Kopf...mh...gute Frage :D

* * *

Zu dritt lagen sie an dem wunderschönen, luxuriösen Pool der Malfoys und starrten durch das Dach aus Glas in den heller werdenden Morgenhimmel hinaus. Vereinzelt zogen Schwalben ihre Kreise über dem Park und den umliegenden Wäldern. Raben krächzten in den Bäumen, der Wind wehte Blätter durch die Luft und die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont. Die milchigen Wolken wurden in warme, sanfte Töne getaucht.  
,,Ich habe es noch nicht überprüft.", begann Hermine leise, nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal misstrauisch umgesehen hatte, ,,Aber ich glaube ich bin da etwas auf der Spur..."  
Gespannt hingen Luna und Ginny an ihren Lippen. Die Rothaarige erinnerte sich an die Andeutungen, die ihre Freundin schon gestern gemacht hatte. _Bis jetzt dachten wir, es wäre unsere Aufgabe das Rätsel, das die Prophezeiung uns stellt zu lösen. Wir dachten, so würden wir erfahren wem wir glauben können und wem nicht. __Aber so läuft das nicht. Kein bisschen._  
,,Wir müssen das Rätsel lösen, da lagen wir richtig.", fuhr Hermine fort und ihre Augen huschten Aufmerksam zwischen den anderen Beiden hin und her, ,,Ich denke ich muss euch nicht sagen, dass nichts einfacher werden wird. Im Gegenteil. Es wird schwieriger werden, gefährlicher. Aber es gibt schon längst kein Zurück mehr, also schlage ich vor, machen wir einen Schritt voran! Wir gehen den Weg...", sie stockte und senkte den Kopf.  
,,... der uns bestimmt ist.", flüsterte Luna mit einem leichten Lächeln, verwundert und ungläubig.  
Ginny blieb pragmatischer: ,,Wir lösen das Rätsel, sehen wo wir dann stehen und tun das was wir für richtig und Angebracht hallten."  
Das war etwas mit dem Hermine mehr anfangen konnte. Fakten, Pläne, logische Überlegungen: ,,Lasst mich erklären, was ich mir überlegt habe. Die Prophezeiung sagt uns nicht bloß was geschehen** wird**, sondern auch was schon geschehen **ist**! Die ersten Sätze handeln von Tatsachen, die uns noch unverständlich sind. Der erste Satz in dem erwähnt wird was geschieht lautet: Der Täuscher wird getäuscht werden... Er handelt von etwas, das noch nicht geschehen ist, jedoch wird."  
,,Das ist ein Anhaltspunkt, nicht wahr.", murmelte Ginny und spann den Gedanken fort. ,,Vielleicht sogar der Schlüssel..."  
Hermine lächelte: ,,Das dachte ich mir auch! Wenn wir verstehen, was uns das sagen soll, erschließt sich uns vermutlich auch der ganze Rest!"  
,,Das war nicht der vollständige Satz.", merkte Luna nach kurzem Schweigen an, ,,Es heißt: Der Täuscher wird getäuscht werden, damit die Ordnung wieder kehrt." gab sie zu bedenken und musterte die andern vielsagend, ,,Das ist wichtig! Es sagt uns-"  
,,-das der Täuscher ein Gleichgewicht durcheinander gebracht hat!"  
Hermine richtete sich auf: ,,Ich glaube ich weiß, was das Problem ist! Unser Problem." sie schlug sich lachend vor die Stirn, ,,Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schwierig... Was wenn... Das alles klingt doch danach, als hätten jede Menge Leute ihren Platz in der Welt! Als hätte jeder eine... Aufgabe, die ihm zugedacht ist. Eine wichtige Aufgabe."  
,,Weder Dunkelheit, noch Licht.", rief Ginny ihnen ins Gedächtnis, ,,Weder schwarz noch Weiß. Denkt ihr auch, dass das als Metapher gemeint ist!?"  
,,Wo du es so sagst.", Hermine nickte eifrig, ,,Gehen wir davon aus: Mit Ordnung ist gemeint, das jeder die Aufgabe erfüllt für die er, nun ja, geboren wurde. Die ihm zugedacht ist. Lägen wir soweit richtig, dann bedeutet das was wir in der Prophezeiung erfahren, das diese Ordnung gestört wurde, nicht mehr vorhanden ist, stimmts?"  
,,Ich denke, ja.", meinte Luna, ,,Wie du es sagst: Wenn wir den Begriff Ordnung, so interpretieren, wie wir es gerade tun, müssen wir aus der Prophezeiung schließen, das es diese Ordnung nicht mehr gibt."  
,,Gut. Bis jetzt klingt das logisch... Wir sollten uns aber nicht zu sehr darin verrennen. Beweise sind das schließlich nicht.", merkte Ginny an und fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen durchs Haar.  
,,Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber ich würde die Idee gedanklich noch gerne weiter führen."  
,,Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Mione. Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass wir da auf dem Holzweg sind..."  
,,Gut also... Das ist jetzt erst mal rein hypothetisch: Die Ordnung gibt es nicht mehr und der Täuscher ist für diesen Umstand verantwortlich! Jetzt spinne ich noch Ginnys Gedanken mit ein: Wenn mit Schwarz und Weiß, nicht die Farben gemeint sind... Könnte es die Magie sein? Schwarze und Weiße Magie?"  
,,Wir sollten das nicht Ausschließen!", riet Luna ihnen entschlossen, ,,Man kann Dunkel und Hell, Schwarz und Weiß mit vielem gleichsetzten. Mit gut und Böse zum Beispiel auch. Das eine schließt das andere sogar nicht mal aus."  
,,Die Prophezeiung könnte also meinen: _**Böse/ Dunkle Magie**. **Dunkle Magie** verschlingen unsere Zeit. Die ewige Folge der Welt, ist nicht mehr. Droht zu Staub zu zerfallen. **Das Gute/ die Gute Macht** verhallt und verstummt. **Wir drei**, vom Schicksal gesandt. Der Täuscher wird getäuscht werden, damit die Ordnung wieder kehrt. **Weder Böse noch Gut**. Weder **schwarze noch weiße Magie**. Die nächste Epoche erhebt sich aus den Tiefen und__ die Gezeichneten werden kommen.", _stirnrunzelnd beendete Ginny die verändert vorgetragene Prophezeiung,  
Sie schwiegen nachdenklich. Jeder Gedanke jagte den Nächsten. Die Lösung schien zum greifen nah und doch unendlich weit entfernt...

oOo

Die alte, schwere Tür fiel krachend ins verrostete Schloss. Die Schritte Greybacks durchschnitten die eingekehrte Stille. Voldemort, oder Riddle, saß in seinem gewöhnten Ohrensessel, am ende des langen Raumes. Das Zimmer glich eigentlich eher einem Saal. Die hohe Decke und der alte Stuck ließen erahnen, wie viele Malfoys schon in dem Raum ihre Tage verbracht hatten. Der antike Holzboden knarrte bei jedem der Schritte des Werwolfs...selbst bei Naginis sanften Bewegungen gab er Geräusche von sich. Riddle tätschelte leicht den Kopf seiner Schlange und widmete dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann vor ihm. Seine roten Augen konnten die Glaskugel in der 'Kralle' des Werwolfs erahnen. Sie schimmerte leicht im Licht des ausgehenden Feuers.  
"Mein Lord. Wir haben die Prophezeiung in dem Nachtkästchen der Weasley gefunden.", erklärte Fenrir mit einer verbeugenden Bewegung.  
Riddle nickte: "Hat die Prophezeiung schon zu euch gesprochen?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme. Seine Augen aber konnte man ablesen, dass er gespannt war. Seit Jahren hatte diese kleine Glaskugel sein Leben geprägt und beeinflusst. Schon als sie vor über 40 Jahren entstanden war.  
"Nein, mein Lord. Bisher war sie stumm.", antwortete Greyback und übergab seinem Meister die kostbare Prophezeiung. Kühles Glas traf auf die kühle Haut des dunkelsten aller Zauberer. Riddle grinste zufrieden und scheuchte seinen Alpha-Werwolf aus dem Raum. Seine langen, fast weißen, gliedrigen Finger umschlossen die Kugel und drehten sie immer wieder...und wieder. Er lächelte als die raue Stimme zu sprechen begann. Endlich konnte er sie hören...

oOo

Ginny rieb sich die Schläfen. Seit gefühlten Stunden diskutierten sie darüber, wer der Täuscher sein könnte. Voldemort wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen, dennoch es wäre von Vorteil für ihn, wenn die dunkle Macht überwiegen sollte. Sie schwiegen, widersprachen, schrieen, stellten die irrwitzigsten Theorien auf und widersprachen sich wieder.  
,,Es spricht genauso viel für wie gegen Riddle.", murmelte Ginny und Luna lies sich seufzend zurück fallen, schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen, ,,So kommen wir nicht weiter.", stellte sie schließlich fest und rollte sich auf den Bauch.  
Hermine legte sich neben sie: ,,Du hast Recht... Ich denke... Ach, keine Ahnung!", wütend und ungeduldig ballte sie die Fäuste, ,,Ich schlag noch mal in der Bibliothek nach. Jetzt haben wir doch schon sehr viel mehr Anhaltspunkte als gestern..."  
,,Nicht alles lässt sich mit Büchern lösen. Auch wenn das schön wäre.", fauchte Ginny angespannt auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich wollte, ,,Vielleicht steht da nichts! Wie wir es erwartet haben."  
,,Und vielleicht doch.", schoss Hermine mürrisch zurück, ,,Nur weil du Bücher am liebsten vollkommen aus dem Weg gehen würdest-"  
,,Ihr solltet nicht streiten!", Luna musterte sie scharf und erhob sich. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie am Rand des Pools und starrte auf die sanften Wellen die das Wasser aufwühlten und über ihre Füße schwappten. Sie waren auch der Grund weshalb, die drei Freundinnen ihr Treffen hierher verlegt hatten. Das meeresgleiche Rauschen verringerte die Gefahr belauscht zu werden, denn inzwischen trauten sie niemandem mehr. Ganz zuletzt Voldemort.  
Hermine und Ginny hatten automatisch den Mund gehalten und sahen zu wie Luna am Beckenrand entlang ging, gelegentlich den Zeh ins Wasser steckte... ,,Was haltet ihr von einer Runde schwimmen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile und sah verträumt lächelnd über die Schulter.  
,Hermine seufzte. ,,Danach sehen meine Haare so mies aus-"  
,,-und du könntest sogar nass werden, Zuckerpüppchen." schnitt Ginny ihr lachend das Wort ab, ,,Wir passen schon auf, dass du nicht schmilzt." Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog sie Hermine hoch und zerrte sie hinter sich her.  
,,Haha." machte diese, ,,Verarschen kann ich mich selbst." Ein Lächeln schlich sich dennoch auf ihre Züge...

* * *

tadaaaa :)

das war es mal wieder ihr lieben.  
Wir beiden wüschen euch schöne ferien, besinnliche Weihnachten und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr, fall wir dieses Jahr nicht merh schreiben ;D  
Silvester...JAAAAA mein geburtstag :)

Eileen& Lilith


	27. Gestohlen

Hey ihr lieben...

das mit weißer Weihnacht wird wohl nicht mehr :(((

ich/wir wissen jetzt noch nicht wann dieses Kapitel hoch geladen wird...vielleicht noch dieses Jahr ;D Jetzt sitze ich also mit meiner Flasche Eistee vor meinem Laptop und weiß nicht was ich schreiben soll

an Marie: sooo bekommst du jetzt wieder große Augen? :DDDD Ich glaube auch daran dass zu frühes gratulieren Pech bringt...muss ich halt noch ein paar tage warten :DD ...Lilith noch ein bisschen länger als ich...die hat erst im August Geburtstag :)

Ps:(Lilith) Bin trotzdem älter als du. muhahaha.  
PSS: (Eileen) Jaa, alte Frau...mach ein Nickerchen, danach kannst du weiter stricken! ;DDD

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Gerade waren die drei Mädchen nach dem Tag am Pool in Ginnys Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatten den gefalteten Zettel auf ihrem Bett gesehen. Das weiße Pergament hob sich auf dem dunkel-grünen Bettbezug hervor und leuchtete fast.  
"Wie kam es zu dem Kuss?", fragte Hermine, Luna mit fassungsloser Stimme. Die Blonde zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und ließ sich in der gemütlichen Sitzecke nieder. Ginny griff nach dem Papier und setzte sich neben ihre beiden Freundinnen.

_Ginny_

_Wenn du das hier gelesen hast, komm bitte mit Granger und Lovegood in Dracos Zimmer. Nimm bitte die Prophezeiung mit. Wir wissen, dass du sie hast. Wir müssen etwas besprechen._

_Blaise_

Die Rothaarige zeigte ihren beiden Freundinnen den Zettel und griff sich einen der vielen Coockies, die auf dem runden Tischchen standen. Sie warf ihn lässig in die Luft und fing ihn ohne hinzu sehen wieder auf. Neben bei tastete sie mit der anderen Hand nach der Prophezeiung. Ihre Finger streiften die Rückwand der Schublade, doch sie hatte die Glaskugel noch immer nicht gefunden. Verwirrt unterbrach sie ihre Fangübungen mit dem Cookie und zog die Schublade mit Schwung auf. Die Wimperntusche, die Bleistifte und ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen rollten wild hin und her. Ansonsten war die Schublade leer. Die Prophezeiung war verschwunden!  
Der Cookie fiel unbeachtet zu Boden als Ginny auf die Knie ging und hektisch begann unter dem Bett herum zu wühlen und das Bett abzutasten. Luna und Hermine, die jede in einer Hand den Zettel hielten, um ihn gemeinsam lesen zu können, sahen perplex auf.  
,,Ginny?!", rief Hermine leise. Düstere Vorahnungen stahlen sich ihren Weg, ,,Was suchst du?!" Sie ahnte es schon, wollte und konnte es jedoch nicht wirklich glauben.  
Luna schlitterte durch das Zimmer und ging neben Ginny in die Hocke. ,,Wo ist sie!" Verzweifelt sah sie die Rothaarige an, die die Hände in den Schoß gelegt hatte und den Kopf hängen lies. ,,Sie ist nicht mehr hier." murmelte sie geschlagen, ,,Sie haben sie uns gestohlen." wütend schlug Ginny mit der Faust auf den Teppich ein, als könnte er etwas für die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt. ,,Verdammt." schrie sie und sprang auf.  
Hermine stand noch immer still, die Hand um Blaise Nachricht verkrampft und bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, eine andere Möglichkeit für das Verschwinden der Prophezeiung zu finden. Doch es gab keine. Sie hatten die Kugel nie aus dem Zimmer heraus getragen, geschweige denn aus der Schublade genommen. Wenn sie nicht dort war... dann hatte jemand der gewusst hatte, dass sie die Prophezeiung besaßen, sie entwendet!  
,,Seht nach ob sonst noch etwas fehlt. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Sucht das Zimmer nach Spuren ab die zeigen, dass wer hier war, der es durchsucht hat."  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Ginny zu ihr hinüber: ,,Was soll das bringen, Hermine? So bekommen wir die Kugel nicht wieder!"  
,,Aber vielleicht finden wir etwas, das einen Hinweis darauf gibt, wer hier gewesen sein könnte."  
Luna nickte ernst: ,,Und keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort."  
Nun war es Hermine die die Stirn verwundert in Falten legte: ,,Wie bitte?"  
,,Sollten wir keine Spuren einer Durchsuchung finden, bedeutet das, dass der Dieb wusste wo er zu suchen hat!" Sie lächelte triumphierend, ,,Und das grenzt die Zahl der Verdächtigen ebenso ein, wie wenn wir einen Fetzen Kleidung oder etwas in der Art finden..." Ginny nickte verstehend und strich sich energisch die Haare hinters Ohr. . Überfordert sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um. Vorbei war es mit dem sicheren Gefühl in ihren 'vier Wänden'. Sie seufzte und untersuchte die Tür.  
"Ginny, was machst du da?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, während sie die Vorhänge weg zog.  
"Ich untersuche die Tür auf Einbruchspuren.", erklärte die Rothaarige, ohne ihre Freundin an zu sehen.  
Hermine blieb stehen und beobachtete ihre Freundin: "Ähm Ginny? Du weißt, dass wir Zauberer sind, oder? Wir müssen einfach nur einen Zauberspruch sagen, um in einen Raum hinein zu kommen, ,,Zauber hinterlassen Spuren. Was wenn der Dieb bewusst auf Magie verzichtet hat?"  
"Also hier ist nichts.", rief Luna, die den Kopf in dem riesigen Kleiderschrank hatte.  
Ginny lachte: "Ich war mir auch eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Derjenige sich nicht in meinem Schrank versteckt hat."  
,,In Filmen ist das immer so." versuchte Hermine die Situation zu lockern.  
,,In bitte was?" erkundigten Luna und Ginny sich und treten Hermine unisono die Köpfe zu.  
Die machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. ,,Nicht wichtig. Muggelzeugs..."

Eine geschlagene Stunde später konnten sie nicht mehr bestreiten, dass jemand in dem Zimmer gewesen sein muss...oder mindestens per Aufrufzauber die Kugel geholt haben musste. Ginny lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter bei dem Gedanken.  
"Wir müssen hier weg.", flüsterte die Rothaarige und schaute sich immer wieder in dem Raum um, als ob der Dieb noch immer anwesend wäre.  
Luna stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. In ihr tobte ein Sturm aus Gefühlen, als sie sagte: ,,Ich weiß." jegliche Emotion war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und Hermine erkannte mit Schrecken wie sehr sie nun wie Ginny klang. Ihre Freundinnen hatten etwas verloren, ihnen war etwas genommen worden und sie spürte, dass es ihr ebenso ergehen würde. Es fing gerade erst an und schon längst waren sie nicht mehr die Mädchen die sie gewesen waren. Sie waren so viel älter geworden, auf eine gewisse Art.  
,,Wir nehmen ein Zelt.", besann sie sich auf ihre Situation, kämpfte die Gedanken nieder, die sie abermals zu übermannen drohte. Es würde seine Zeit dauern, bis sie unter ihrer Verantwortung wuchsen und stark genug wurden. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie zu denen wurden, die sich ihrer Aufgabe stellen konnten!

oOo

"Hast du alles gefunden? Schlafsack, Kissen, Essen, warme Kleider, Waschsachen?", fragte Hermine stürmisch, als ihre beiden Freundinnen wieder ins Zimmer traten, "Oh Gott, ich habe das Zelt vergessen. Bin gleich wieder da." Ginny rollte ihre Augen über ihre..._leicht _aufgedrehte beste Freundin. Sie 'wuselte' durch den Raum und durchstöberte den Schrank nach dem Zelt, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten herauf beschworen hatte.  
,,Was ist es für ein Zelt?" erkundigte Ginny sich neugierig und lies die Sachen aus ihren Armen in einen handlichen Stoffbeutel fallen. Nur weil er verhext war, fand auch alles Platz darin. Dem entsprechend schwer war er dann jedoch auch...Die dünnen Träger schnitten in Ginnys Schulter.  
,,Ein magisches Zelt." Hermine wirkte verwirrt, ,,Was denn sonst?" Ein riesiger Haufen Stoff lag in den Armen der Braunhaarigen. Einige der Metall Stangen stach in ihren Bauch, als sie das Bündel auf das große Bett warf. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer. Die drei Mädchen hatten beschlossen noch am heutigen Abend zu gehen. Also versuchten sie so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Also blieben die Lampen, die sonst ein warmes Licht verströmten, dunkel und kalt.  
"Es ist alles gepackt?", fragte Hermine und schaute ihre Freundinnen an. Beide nickten. Die Braunhaarige seufzte und rieb sich über das müde Gesicht, ,,Ihr wisst, dass wir nicht nach Hogwarts gehen können, oder? Die Schutzzauber um das Schloss würden es nicht erlauben." Ginny zog die Luft ein bei dem Gedanken, ihre Familie für vielleicht eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen zu können...Himmel sie würde sogar Percy und seine rechthaberische Art vermissen.  
"Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragte Luna. Sie ließ sich am Fußende des Bettes nieder und legte den Kopf gegen die Verzierung des Bettes.  
"Keinen Schimmer...du Ginny?", murmelte Hermine und pustete eine Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht.  
"Vielleicht können wir auf das Grundstück meiner Großtante Tessie. Es liegt am Rand irgendeines Waldes...kein Schimmer wie er heißt. Sie war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr dort. Sie meint es erinnert sie zu sehr daran, dass ihr Ex-Mann sie dort betrogen hat.", schlug die junge Weasley vor und zog die Brauern zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an die Tante ihrer Mutter.  
Hermine nicke: "Wir können es ja da zuerst versuchen...aber was machen wir dann? Wir können uns ja schlecht für immer in einem Zelt verstecken." Luna nickte langsam mit konzentriertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
"Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst einmal untertauchen, bis ein bisschen Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen ist.", warf die Blonde in den Raum. Die beiden Gryffindors nickten. Sie waren gespannt, was auf sie zukommen würde...

* * *

soooo das war es mal wieder.

wir hoffen dass ich alle gut über die Weihnachtstage gekommen seit :)

Lasst uns doch einen Kommentar da wenn euch gefällt was wir bisher geschrieben haben, oder wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, schreibt uns ein Review

Eileen& Lilith


	28. Entkommen

hi ihr :)

die Feiertage sind jetzt vorbei...so stressig...mein Geburtstag auch :((((

wir hoffen, dass euch unser neues Kapitel gefällt :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: danke für die Kommentare. 2 an einem Tag :))

PSS: an Marie: danke für die Glückwünsche :)

* * *

,,Gebt mir eure Hände!", befahl Hermine, als im gleichen Moment Schritte auf dem Gang laut wurden.  
,,Verdammt! Sie kommen.", rief Luna entsetzt und nahm den kürzesten Weg zu Hermine, in dem sie über das Bett hechtete. Sie kam aus dem Gleichgewicht, fing sich jedoch wieder so gut sie konnte und ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin.  
Währenddessen raffte Ginny das Zelt zusammen und zerrte es mit zusammengebissenen Zähne zu den wartenden Mädchen. Die Schritte verstummten geregt vor der Tür. Einen Augenblick waren die Drei innerhalb des Zimmers wie erstarrt... und in der nächsten Sekunde geschah alles auf einmal. Es kam ihnen unglaublich schnell vor. Als wolle die Gegenwart versuchen die Zeit wieder einzuholen.  
Ginny warf sich nach verzweifelt nach vorne. Die anderen Beiden waren fast bei ihr, als Theodore plötzlich im Zimmer stand. Er begriff schlagartig was der Tumult zu bedeuten hatte.  
,,Draco! Blaise!" brüllte er und streckte die Hand nach Luna aus, die ihm am nächsten war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah das flehen in den Augen der Ravenclaw, die stille Bitte. Ohne darüber nach zu denken hielt er inne. Abermals schien die Zeit zuerst zu langsam und, mit dem eintreffen der anderen Slytherins, wieder zu schnell zu vergehen.  
Draco und Baise standen im Raum, wie leibhaftige Dämonen. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und sie wirkten bedrohlich. Sie fragten nicht, versuchten nicht sie zum bleiben zu überreden. Stattdessen kamen sie gefährlich zielstrebig auf die Mädchen zu. Malfoy war schon fast bei Hermine angelangt. Diese streckte sich verzweifelt, machte sich lang um Ginny erreichen zu können. Bloß einen Bruchteil bevor Draco sie mit einem Zauber fesseln konnte, bekam sie die Hand der Rothaarigen zu fassen und disapparierte sofort.

oOo

Draco starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem Hermine zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie war einfach weg. Genau wie Ginny und Luna.  
"Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte Theo von seinem Platz am Bett aus. Er raufte sich die braunen Haare und rieb sich übers Gesicht.  
"Warum hast du sie nicht festgehalten?", schrie Blaise. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die drei Mädchen einfach abgehauen waren. Der Schwarzhaarige lief auf und ab. Immer wieder stieß er gegen Draco, der immer noch ungläubig da stand. Mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Nach einigen Minuten angespanntem Schweigen, sprach Theo: "Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können ja schlecht die ganze Sache verheimlichen." Blaise nickte zustimmend und setze sich endlich auf den kleinen, grünen Sessel. Mit einem Streichen seines Zauberstabs leuchtete endlich die kleine Lichtquelle des Zimmers.  
"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als ob wir ihnen folgen sollten. Keine Ahnung weshalb, aber es macht mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen was mit ihnen ist.", klang Dracos Stimme, der sich nun mit dem Rücken gegen die pastellfarbene Wand lehnte. Blaise blickte seinem blonden Freund fest in die Augen und seufzte: " Ich sag's nicht gern, aber ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst."

oOo

Flüche und gestöhnte Verwünschungen wurden ausgestoßen, als die drei in einander verrenkt und verheddert einen Abhang hinunter kullerten. Unten angekommen dauerte es seine zeit bis sie sich wieder sortiert und aufgerappelt hatten.  
,,Sind wir hier richtig?" erkundigte sich Hermine und zupfte einen Zweig aus ihren Haaren.  
Ginny sah sich kurz um. ,,Ja." Sie nickte erleichtert.  
,,Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte Luna, während sie den Stoffbeutel vom Boden hob und die Dinge die heraus gefallen waren, wieder hinein steckte.  
Die andern Schüttelten den Kopf.  
,,Oh Gott, ich hatte so Angst uns zu zersplittern." gestand Hermine. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie sich durch die Locken und stieß den Atem aus, ,,Das war so knapp. Beinahe hätte er mich gehabt-"  
Wie betäubt standen sie da und starrten sich an. In ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte sich Unglauben, Angst und Fassungslosigkeit.  
,,Nein." wisperte Luna, ,,Nein, oh, verdammt. Nein!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und sie packte Ginny und Hermine an den Händen. ,,Wir müssen hier weg."  
,,Sie werden uns folgen! Los apparier, Hermine. Schnell!" Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich.  
Einen Moment lang war Hermines Gesicht ausdruckslos, fast so als hätte sie aufgegeben... dann straffte sie entschlossen die Schultern und fasste ihre Freundinnen fester. Kaum einen Liedschlag später fanden sie sich an einem kleinen Bach wieder und kurz darauf erschienen sie unter einer großen Weide, in einem Wäldchen. Kaum standen sie sicher auf den Füßen sank Hermine in sich zusammen. Auf dem Boden kauernd flüsterte sie: ,,Ich habe sie her geführt. Zu der Wiese von Ginnys Tante. Dort wären wir sicher gewesen. Sie werden uns finden!"  
Besorgt wechselten die beiden anderen einen Blick. ,,Hermine?" fragte Luna vorsichtig und ging neben der Gryffindor in die Knie. ,,Hier sind wir doch auch sicher. Sie werden uns nicht finden."  
Ginny legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und lächelte sanft: ,,Ohne dich wären wir dort nicht weg gekommen. Wir wären noch immer in Gefahr. Stattdessen konnten wir fliehen!"  
,,Aber wir brauchen Schutzzauber. Sonst werden Voldemort und seine Anhänger uns früher oder später entdecken. Das Grundstück deiner Tante war so gut geschützt. Keiner hätte es finden können wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätten..."  
,,Wir wirken diese Zauber einfach über diesem Ort, ja?"  
,,Das geht nicht!" Hermine hob den Kopf, ,,Solche Zauber sind unglaublich kompliziert. Außerdem ist keine von uns Volljährig. Wir können keine Magie verwenden, ohne damit unseren Standort zu verraten..."  
,,Oh Merlin..."

oOo

"Was soll das heißen _'sie sind weg'?"_, brüllte Riddle. Seine tiefe Stimme schallte durch das ganze Anwesen, sodass jeder erschrocken zusammen fuhr. Nagini legte beruhigend ihren Kopf in den Schoß ihres Herrn. Draco, Blaise und Theo versuchten ruhig zu bleiben...nicht gerade einfach. Draco krallte seine Hand in den weichen Stoff seiner perfekt sitzenden Hose, während Blaise seine Finger verknotete und Theo immer wieder durch sein nun ziemlich verwuscheltes Haar strich.  
,,Ihr hab zugelassen, dass sie disapperieren?! Ihr hattet sie geregt vor euren Nasen und habt nichts getan!" Die Vorhänge bauschten sich unter der unsichtbaren Macht, die den Raum erfüllte und eine Vase zersprang in tausend Scherben.  
,,Wir kamen zu spät, mein Lord." Sie senkten die Köpfe. Die Menge von gläsernen Bruchstücken bedeckte den schwarzen Marmor-Boden des Festsaals. Die scharfen Splitter schnitten den knienden Jungen ins Fleisch.  
Lucius trat vor, um seinen Meister zu beruhigen: "Herr, wir können immer noch ihre Spur verfolgen. Keine von den Dreien ist volljährig. Noch haben wir eine Chance, mein Herr."  
"Ja, ja...sag Nymphadora sie soll Cornelius beauftragen, die Akten der Mädchen im Auge zu behalten."  
,,Natürlich, mein Lord." Der Blonde Mann verbeugte sich und eilte davon, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn zu werfen, der noch immer ehrerbietig den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Er war kein guter Vater für Draco gewesen, bei Leibe nicht. Aber dennoch wünschte er sich nun an dessen Stelle zu sein oder ihm wenigstens helfen zu können. Doch jeder in diesem Raum hatte seinen Stolz. Nicht zu Letzt Draco selbst. Er würde ihn nicht kränken indem er den Dunklen Lord um Gnade bat. Auch wenn Lucius es wollt... Ohne zurück zu sehen verließ er die Hall und schloss die Türe. Trotzdem klang Voldemorts Stimme schneiden hindurch...  
,,Ihr werdet sie finden. Ihr werdet sie finden und zurück bringen, verstanden?!" Seine roten Augen nahmen einen dunklen Glanz an, ,,Selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet. Diese Mädchen dürfen nicht in die Hände der falschen Leute fallen."  
,,Mit Verlaub." Theodore sprach leise und respektvoll, jedoch ohne Angst, ,,Wer sagt, dass wir nicht die falschen Leute sind?"

oOo

Den Zauberstab fest und sicher in der Hand, bahnte Ginny sich ihren Weg durchs Unterholz. Lange, dornige Ranken und Äste schlugen ihr wie Peitschen ins Gesicht. Knorrige Wurzeln brachten sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließen sie stolpern. Das Moos dämpfte ihre Schritte, während sie nach Verfolgern Ausschau hielt. Sie rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass eine dunkel vermummte Gestalt ihren Weg kreuzen und sie überwältigen würde. Doch alles blieb still. Die einzigen Atemzüge waren die ihren. Genauso wie der Herzschlag und das Rascheln der Kleidung. Immer wieder zuckte sie durch ein Knacksen der Äste zusammen bis sie bemerkte, dass sie selbst die Geräusche verursachte. Ginny schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und kämpfte sich weiter durch den dichten Wald. Ein kleiner Bach kreuzte ihren Weg. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Ginny konnte nicht beschreiben wie erleichtert sie war, wieder ihre Freundinnen zu sehen. Als sie sich bereit gestellte hatte Feuerholz zu suchen, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass das so Nerven aufreibend sein würde...

* * *

Es tut uns soooooo unendlich Leid dass wir so lange nicht mehr geschrieben haben. Der Stress der Feiertage war schuld. Wir hatten beide einfach keine Ideen oder Lust weiter zu schreiben :)

jetzt wo das neue kapitel da ist...sagt uns doch wie ihr es fandet

Eileen& Lilith


	29. Gejagt

tagchen :)

ich/wir haben so ein schlechtes Gewissen weil wir so wenig zur zeit schreiben. aber wir haben irgendwie total vergessen weiter zu schreiben :/ ich bin gerade im Referat-Stress und Lilith ist mit den Vorbeiretungen für ihres beschäftigt :/

danke für die Kommentare die in den letzten Tagen gekommen sind. Lilith und ich freuen uns immer riesig :)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Ihre Hände waren kalt. So unglaublich kalt. Ihre Finger rieben immer wieder über die kühlen Handflächen und rutschte weiter an das lodernde Feuer. Ihre Knie fest zur Brust gezogen, saß Luna vor dem oliv-farbenen Zelt. Hermine und Ginny schlief seelenruhig in ihren Feldbetten. Luna hatte sich bereitgestellt die erste Schichte zu übernehmen...nun bereute sie es. Ihre Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu einem bestimmten braunhaarigen Slytherin zurück. Sie biss sich auf die trockenen Lippen und versuchte Theo aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie auch nur für eine Sekunde die Augen schloss, hatte sie sein Gesicht vor Augen. Die hellbraunen Augen, die sie immer anzulachen schienen, die welligen braunen Haare, die sie ihm Gesicht gekitzelt hatten, als er sie geküsst hatte, seine vollen Lippen. Selbst seine Nase schien für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt zu sein.  
Sie schlief fast ein. Die Morgendämmerung war schon zu sehen und der über Nacht gefallene Schnee bedeckte schon den erfrorenen Boden, sodass es weiß leuchtete, als das schwache Sonnenlicht auf ihn traf.  
Zitternd schlang Luna die Decke enger um sich und rollte sich einmal mehr fest zusammen. Nichts war zu hören, außer das kehlige Krächzen der Raben und das muntere Gezwitscher der Rotkehlchen.

oOo

Drei Gestalten erschienen auf der Hügelkuppe. Dunkel zeichneten sie sich gegen den heller werdenden Morgenhimmel ab, als sie sich umsahen und schließlich langsam über die verschneite Wiese schritten. Sie wirkten wie Jäger, unbarmherzig und gefährlich.  
Ihre Augen huschten aufmerksam umher, streiften über Bäume und Büsche, Gräser die aus der Schneedecke hervor lugten und den kleinen Bachlauf, am Waldrand.  
Einer der Drei hob seinen Zauberstab und fasste mit einer nachlässigen Geste das gesamte Gelände ein. Ein unheimliches Glühe sank auf das Grundstück von Tessie Weasley, tauchte die Lichtung in ein düsteres Licht.  
,,Sie waren hier." bestätigte der Zauberer ihren Verdacht.  
,,Aber sie sind es nicht mehr."  
,,Natürlich nicht. Sie wissen, dass wir sie suchen."  
Der Dritte, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, unterbrach die anderen Beiden mit einem knappen Nicken. ,,Sucht nach Spuren! Wir müssen die Stelle finden, von der aus sie Disappariert sind."  
Abermals legte sich Stille über die Wiese, einzig unterbrochen durch das Geräusch von Schritten und das leise Atmen der drei Männer. Die Sonne kletterte höher und die Schatten zogen sich in den Wald zurück. Der Tag brach an. Hell gleißend brach das Licht der Sonne sich auf der unberührten Schneedecke.  
Es waren Stunden vergangen, seit die Gestalten eingetroffen waren, doch sie würden nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Sie würden suchen bis sie die Mädchen gefunden hatten.  
Einer der Zauberer ging in die Knie und streckte die Hand nach einem kleinen, bunten Gegenstand aus, der halb unter dem Schnee verborgen lag.  
,,Wir haben sie." lächelte er und zeigte den anderen den Radieschen-Ohrring, den er gefunden hatte.

oOo

Gegen Mittag kam Hermine um die zitternde Ginny von ihrer Wache abzulösen. In jeder Hand eine dampfende Teetasse, lies sie sich neben den Rotschopf auf den morschen Baumstamm fallen und reichte ihrer Freundin eine der Tassen.  
,,Ich übernehme die nächsten Stunden. Geh du rein und schau mal was Luna macht."  
Ginny nickte und erhob sich. ,,Gute Idee. Wir sollten vielleicht auch besprechen wohin wir als nächstes gehen."  
,,Macht das. In der Seitentasche unseres Rucksacks müsste eine zwei Karten sein. Seht sie euch mal an."  
,,Hermine du denkst wirklich an all-" erschrocken hielt Ginny inne und wandte leicht den Kopf.  
Alarmiert folgte die andere Gryffindor ihrem Blick. Angestrengt starrten sie in die Schatten der Bäume. Ihre Muskeln waren zum zerreißen gespannt und sie lauschten angestentg. Minuten verstrichen, doch sie konnten nichts hören außer ihren eigenen ängstlichen Herzschlag.  
,,Ginny." wisperte Hermine, ,,Siehst du etwas? Was hast du bemerkt."  
,,Ich... Vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht. Es könnte bloß ein Hase gewesen sein." Noch immer hatte sie den Blick nicht abgewandt.  
,,Ich hole Luna." beschloss Hermine bestimmt und stand auf. ,,Wir sollten kein Risiko-"  
Ginny sah Hermines Tasse fallen, wie in Zeitlupe, schwappte der Tee hinaus, fiel und färbte den Schnee dunkler. Die Tasse drehte sich einmal in der Luft, dann schlug sie auf einem Stein auf und brach mit einem Klirren in zwei, das in der plötzlichen Stille ohrenbetäubend widerhallte.  
Danach passierte alles gleichzeitig.  
Ginny zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die dunkel gekleideten Gestalten, die unter den Bäumen erschienen waren, Hermine schrie Luna eine Warnung und rannte Richtung Zelt. Ein Schockzauber verfehlte sie nur knapp und schlug neben ihr in einen Baum ein. Die Neuankömmlinge gingen zum Angriff über. Ginny wehrte verzweifelt Ganz-Körper-Klammerflüche ab, während sie langsam rückwärts ging. Violette Funken umgaben die Rothaarige und sie ging zu Boden. Der harte Boden schürft ihre geröteten Wangen auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Ginny erkennen, wie Hermine und Luna mit sich rangen, doch Ginnys Blick vorderte sie dazu auf, die Bene in die Hand zu nehmen und zu fliehen. Hermines Füße flogen fast über den steinigen Waldboden, als sie sich immer weiter von ihrer Freundin entfernte. Sie konnte Luna an sich vorbei rennen sehen, als sie im letzten Moment einem Baum auswich. Plötzlich schlangen sich Ketten um Hermines Füße. Innerhalb einer Millisekunde lag die braunhaarige Gryffindor flach auf dem kühlen Boden. Das Gesicht in den beißende Kälte des Schnees gedrückt. Mühsam hob sie den Kopf, erkannte im Gleichen Augenblick, dass Luna stehen geblieben war und schrie ihr zu sie solle laufen.  
Aber sie hörte nicht auf ihre Freundin, sondern hob bloß den Zauberstab und zielte schweren Herzens auf Theodore Nott, der ihr am nächsten war. Ihr Fluch streckte ihn zu Boden, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später wurde auch Luna getroffen und brach zusammen. Sie hatte gar keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sich nach dem nächsten Angreifer umzusehen. Dracos Zauber hatte sie in die Seite getroffen und ohnmächtig werden lassen. Hermine konnte beobachten, wie Ginny von Blaise zu ihnen getragen wurde. Die Hände und Füße zusammen gebunden, lag sie bewegungslos über der Schulter des dunklen Slytherins. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und im nächsten Moment wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Wow es tut uns wirklich SUPER leid, dass wir so lange nicht mehr geschrieben haben...:/

lasst uns doch trotzdem ein paar Reviews da :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: wenn Fehler darin sind, tut uns das wirklich leid. normaler Weise kontrolliere ich alles mit Word...aber ich hab jetzt einen neuen Laptop und noch kein Schreibprogramm :


	30. Ein Problem mehr

Sooo

wir versuchen jetzt schneller zu schreiben...Endlich sind unsere beiden Vorträge vorbei. (schreiben sogar fleißig in der schule weiter:) )

Wir hoffen natürlich auf Reviews :)

Eileen& Lilith

PS: Schöne Fastnacht-/Karnevals-/Faschingszeit...auch wenn wir beide keine so Fans sind :)

* * *

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so an, als ob er um das Dreifache seiner Größe angeschwollen war. Die Augen so schwer, als ob sie sie niemals anheben könnte. Sie könnte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu aufbringen. Langsam, fast zögerlich, neigte Luna den Kopf auf die Seite. Ihre Wange streifte einen weichen Stoff...Stoff, der sich_ sehr _teuer anfühlte. Ihre langen Haare lagen ihr zum Teil über dem Gesicht. Eine Strähne kitzelte ihre Nase. Zu schwach um sich zu bewegen, versuchte sie die Locke durch kräftiges amten durch die Nase los zu werden. Sie kam sich albern vor. Mit noch immer fest geschlossenen Augen, pustete Luna die hartnäckige Strähne von ihrem Gesicht.

Mit einem Mal kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Wie in einen Schleier gehüllt, waren sie nur verschwommen. Immer mehr Bilder schossen ihr in den schmerzenden Kopf. Wie sie vor Blaise weg gerannt war...oder wie Ginny sich für sie und Hermine geopfert hat und später mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Freundinnen zusammen gebrochen waren.  
Das Letzte an das sie sich erinnerte, waren Draco Malfoys sturmgepeitschte, graue Augen.  
Dann war alles schwarz geworden und Dunkelheit hatte sie davon getragen.  
Schlieren schwammen vor ihren Augen, in Farben die sie nie davor gesehen hatte. Sie konnte Gefühle sehen und Töne spüren. Energie pulsierte in ihren Venen.  
Bloß noch entfernt, wie durch Wasser, konnte sie ihre eigene Stimme vernehmen.  
Der Geruch nach Sommerregen stieg ihr in die Nase. Immer mehr grau und grün beherrschte das inzwischen düstere Bild. Millionen von Tropfen fielen vom tristen, grauen Himmel und alles war ruhig und still. Gähnende Leere, endlose Schwärze... verloren im Nichts.  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei durch fuhr sie.  
Es war ihr eigener. Lunas Stimme selbst, ließ sie erwachen... und der Schrei hielt an...

oOo

,,Draco." murmelte Theodore, als er vor Blaise ins Zelt kam.  
,,Was?!" knurrte Draco angriffslustig. Er war über einen Stapel Pergamente gebeugt und blätterte hin und wieder in einem dicken Buch herum. Sein Blick war mehr als düster. Die Stirn in überraschend tiefe Falten gelegt, grübelte er über einem der vielen Pergament-Stücke. Eine teuer aussehende Feder klemmte zwischen seinen langen Fingern und wurde hin und her gedreht.  
"Sei ehrlich", Theos Stimme klang ernst und rau, "Was hällst du von all dem hier?"  
"Was soll ich davon halten?", meinte Draco berechnend und lauernd. Er fragte sich schon länger, wie die Gedanken der anderen beiden dazu aussahen. Schon längst war nichts mehr so klar strukturiert wie sie anfangs dachten.  
"Ich glaube, dass wie inzwischen auch nicht mehr alles wissen...Nie alles wussten."  
"Man kann nie alles wissen. Wir können nur glauben was wir hören und vertrauen, dass die verschwiegenen Dinge nicht von großer Tragweite sind, oder wir sie noch eines Tages hören werden.", hallte Blaises Stimme vom anderen Ende des Zelts. Eine große Britannien-Karte lag ausgebreitet vor ihm auf dem Holztisch. Das ruhige Atmend der Mädchen konnte man aus dem anderen Teil des Zelts vernehmen.  
"Sie schlafen noch immer.", wechselte Theodore das Thema und sah über die Schulter hinweg zu Draco.  
"Ich weiß.", murmelte dieser, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und ließ den Kopf zurück sinken. Er klang müde.  
Besorgt ging Blaise in das hintere Teil des Zeltes zu den Betten.  
Sorgfältig fühlte er den Puls der Mädchen. Nach kurzem Überlegen hob er vorsichtig die Augenlider jeder einzelnen und leuchtete ihnen mit dem Zauberstab in die Augen.  
"Der Schlaf-Trank war zu stark.", gab er zu.  
"Wir haben den auch schon genommen.", merkte Theo an und legte die Stirn in Falten, "Wir haben nie länger als 12 Stunden geschlafen."  
"Wir sind aber auch nicht sie." Draco schlug ärgerlich auf den Tisch und stand ruckartig auf, "Wir hätten die Zusammensetzung nicht so stark ansetzten dürfen." Resigniert lies Blaise den Vorhang, der das Zelt in Zwei teilte, wieder zu fallen und kehrte zu seiner Karte zurück.  
kaum hatte er dem Tisch an dem die zwei anderen saßen den Rücken zugewandt, hörte er wie Theo gepresst die Luft einzog und etwas scheppernd zu Boden fiel.  
Dann fing Luna an zu schreien.

Der Schrei betäubte ihre Ohren. Noch nie hatten die drei Jungen ein vergleichbares Geräusch vernommen. Laut...schrill, als könnte er Glas zerspringen lassen. Voller Grauen. Ihre Köpfe schmerzten schon, als das Geräusch von einem Moment auf den Nächsten verstummte. Theo atmete schwer und war ganz rot im Gesicht, als Blaise Ihm aufhalf und Draco zu den Mädchen stürmte. Es sah alles ganz normal aus...bis auf die Schweißperlen, die auf Lunas Stirn im Licht glitzerten. Ihr Körper war auf das Maximum angespannt und fing schon an zu zittern. Ihre Lila-farbene Decke lag zu ihren Füßen. Ihre Hände waren in den Rahmen ihres Feldbettes gekrallt. Doch das was Draco zurückschrecken lies, waren ihre weit aufgerissenen, glasigen Augen, die gen Decke starrten ohne zu blinzeln. Das sonst glänzende Blau, war nun wie zu Eis gefroren. Ihre langen Beine fingen an unkontrollierbar zu zucken. Theo rüttelte an ihren Schultern, nachdem er sich selbst so weit beruhigt hatte doch noch immer konnte man die Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Sonst so warm, waren seine Augen nun hart und kalt. Starr lagen sie auf dem blonden Mädchen, die nun in seinen Armen gebettet war. Kommentarlos zog Blaise eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und ließ die Beiden unauffällig alleine. Auch wenn Luna nichts davon mitbekam.

,,Es ist seltsam..." meinte Malfoy leise, als Blaise zu ihm trat, ,,Woher wusste Theo, dass Luna schreien würde? Er hat es davor gespürt."  
Blaise sah seinen Freund nicht an, als er antwortete. Er konnte nicht. Es klang zu unrealistisch. ,,Mir wäre es nicht anders gegangen, wenn... wenn Ginny etwas gehabt hätte."  
Draco schwieg. Er schwieg weil er wusste das Blaise Recht hatte.  
,,Was wäre passiert, wenn es Hermine gewesen wäre." fragte dieser mit gesenktem Kopf. Dennoch konnte Draco das ungläubige Lächeln sehen, dass über Blaises Gesicht huschte und gleich darauf wieder verschwand.

oOo

Cornelius Fudge saß in seinem Sessel. Hunderte Unterlagen und Anforderungen lagen verstreut auf dem prunkvollen Schreibtisch vor ihm. Fahrig fuhr sich der alte Mann durch das ergraute Haar und atmete zittrig aus. Es hatte Aufstände gegeben...Aufstände gegen den Zaubereiminister selbst. Er merkte mehr und mehr wie ihm die Kontrolle entglitt und er nur noch nach dem Namen nach, der Minister war. Schon seit Monaten war zu spüren gewesen, dass die Gesellschaft nicht mehr mit der Art und Weise zufrieden war, wie die Politiker die Zaubererschaft geführt hatten. Und jetzt nach dem Verschwinden der drei jungen Mädchen, hatte die Presse _endlich _einen Grund, Fudge in aller Öffentlichkeit zu zerreißen. Cornelius konnte kaum hoffen, dass Rita Kimkorn einen Spaß gemacht hatte, als sie sagte, dass ein Dackel mit Zauberstab mehr Gutes tun könnte wie der Zauberreiminister selbst. Der alte Mann war müde. Die Presse verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt. Immer wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er einfach aufgeben sollte. Lieber würde er abdanken und den Rest Würde behalten, als zum Abschied gezwungen und verachtet zu sein.

Ja, seine Zeit war abgelaufen...

oOo

,,E..Entschuldigen Sie."  
Angestrengt versuchte Mr. Bennet den genervten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht Herr zu werden, als er sich zu dem stotternden Jungen Mann umdrehte. Letztendlich hatte er nicht wirklich etwas gegen Eddie Miller. Das Problem war bloß. Eddie war extrem Schüchtern, konnte Dinge für keinen Cent auf den Punkt bringen und war schusselig bis zum Umfallen.  
Doch das Schlimmste, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass sie in der Mysteriums-Abteilung arbeiteten, war Eddie Millers Eigenschaft ein Tollpatsch höchsten Grades zu sein. Der einzige Grund weshalb noch keine der kostbaren Glaskugeln von Miller zerstört worden war, lag einfach daran, dass keiner außer den Menschen die es betraf, die Prophezeiungen aus ihren Halterungen entfernen konnte. Sonnst hätte Miller bestimmt auch schon das verpatzt. Mr. Bennet fragte sich, was es denn nun diesmal war. Was bescherte ihm einen weiteren Besuch von Eddie Miller?  
,,Was wollen Sie denn?" erkundigte Mr. Bennet sich möglichst höflich.  
,,Ich...Ich..."  
,,Aha."  
,,Nun... ja."  
,,Ich kann ihnen Folgen! Reden sie weiter!"  
,,Eine... Prophezeiung."  
Mr. Bennet hoffte doch schwer das er sich verhört hatte. ,,Eine Prophezeiung?!"  
,,G...Genau."  
,,Nicht schon wieder." Zurzeit wurden sie mit Problemen überhäuft. Alles hatte damit Angefangen, dass die wohl schwerstwiegende Prophezeiung von allen, von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden war. Seitdem ging es in der ganzen Abteilung drunter und drüber.  
"Zeige Sie sie mir!", verlangte Mr. Bennet. Seite buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. Seine linke Hand massierte seine scherzende Schläfe, während die Rechte versuchte den Knopf seiner Robe zu schießen. Langsam stand er auf und deutete Miller ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Dieser stolperte von seinem Stuhl und hinderte ihn gerade noch so am umfallen. Sein Chef schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und 'schob' den jungen Mann aus der Tür. Die Sohle seiner teuren Roben-Schuhe machten bei jedem Schritt ein Geräusch, das von den schwarzen Wänden wieder hallte. Als sie vor einem der gigantischen Regal stehen blieben, schob Benett die Stirn in, falls das möglich war, noch tiefere Falten. Der ältere Mann beobachtete, wie Miller eine der vielen Prophezeiungen zu ihnen hinunter schweben ließ. Zog seinen Zauberstab, bereit um die kostbare Ware aufzufangen. Sie schimmerte in einem Grasgrün und wurde von Violetten Schlieren durchzogen...eine verändernde Prophezeiung, dachte Bennet und seufzte über den Gedanken an noch mehr Arbeit. Warum konnte es nicht eine kleine, unwichtige sein? Als ob es in diesen Zeit leicht genug wäre.  
"Über wen ist sie?", fragte er mit ernster Stimme.  
Miller zuckte nervös mit den knochigen Schultern: "Das wissen wir nicht. Auch der Name des Propheten ist erst einige Minuten nach erscheinen der Prophezeiung zu sehen gewesen." Bennet nickte verstehend und schaute sich die Kugel genauer an.  
"Ich bin zu alt für diesen Job.", dachte er seufzend als er den Namen der Prophetin sah. _Luna Lovegood._

* * *

So ihr Lieben. Das war es wieder. Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen.

Ihr kriegt einen Keks, wenn ihr uns ein Review schreibt :D...und zwei, wenn ihr bei favourite und follow ein kreuz macht ;D

Eileen& Lilith


	31. Masochist

Hey ho ihr Lieben

Wir haben uns wie immer total über die Kommentare gefreut...wir waren beide etwas schockiert, als wir bei einer Geschichte gelese haben (über 1000 reviews), dass die Authorin meinte: "Als ob sie alle Kommentare lesen würde"  
Also wir machen es...ungefähr fünf mal jeden Tag :D Wir freuen uns wirklich bei jedem kleinen Kommentar :)

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Vorsichtig wischte er die Schweißperlen von ihrer glänzenden Stirn. Theo wrang das nasse Tuch aus, als er immer und immer wieder versuchte, die erschöpfte Luna zu beruhigen. Ihre zittrigen Hände umklammerten den rauen Stoff ihrer Jeans, sodass sich ihre Knöchel unnatürlich weiß zeigten. Langsam löste er ihre zierlichen Hände. Seine warmen Finger streichten die ihren auseinander und starrte ihre Handfläche an.  
Da ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Augen den feinen Linien folgten.  
Herzlinie, Kopflinie, Lebenslinie.  
Theo hatte nie a so etwas geglaubt. Er hatte über Leute gelacht, die auf solche Esoterik ihre Hoffnung setzten. Doch plötzlich hatte all das eine andere Bedeutung. Theo glaubte noch immer nicht daran, nicht wirklich, aber auf einmal kam es ihm wie etwas vor, dass er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, oder sich einfach noch nicht geöffnet hatte...

oOo

Das flackernde Licht des herunter brennenden Feuers huschte wie Flammende Schatten über Dracos Gesicht und blendeten ihn in der Düsternis der Nacht. Wieder und wieder schloss er die eisig, blauen Augen gegen das helle Blenden und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
Seine Filzdecke im Halbschlaf von sich getreten, lag er da und Gänsehaut zog sich über Arme und Brust. Ungehalten zog Draco die Decke wieder weiter nach oben, worauf hin seine Füße wieder frei waren. Mit düsterer Mine kreuzte er die Arme über seinem nackten Torso und versuchte nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, vor Wut und schlechter Laune. Denn wenn er ehrlich mit sich wahr, und langsam war das an der Zeit, musste er zugeben, dass Hermine Besserwisserin Granger nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf ging. Und das hing nicht bloß damit zusammen das er sie geküsst hatte. Normaler Weiße bedeutete es nicht sehr viel ein Mädchen einmal zu küssen... Es war zwar auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich dies zu tun, wenn man damit beschäftigt war sie bloß nicht zu mögen... Aber über den Punkt schien er schon längst hinaus zu sein. Das zeigen allein die Tatsachen, dass er im tiefsten Winter in einem der kleinsten Zelte lag und nicht daran dachte wie er am besten die Fliege machen konnte... Oder dass er zugeben musste, wie viel besser es ihm hier gefiel als in seinem großen, protzigen Elternhaus. Früher war Draco Malfoy kein Junge für solche Gedanken gewesen, aber man verändert sich wenn man älter wird und man verändert sich, wenn alles was man zu wissen glaubte einfach weg ist, im Getümmel der Menschen und den tausenden Entscheidungen, die jeden Tag getroffen werden müssen, verloren geht. Dann steht man da...alleine. So wie er nun. Natürlich hatte er Blaise und Theo, aber in seinem Kopf war er allein. Die Beiden konnten ihm dort nicht helfen. Und genau da wurde er gerade gequält. Der verdrängte Kuss stahl sich still und leise zurück in seine Gedanken und schreckte ihn abermals auf.  
Immer  
und immer  
wieder.  
,,Blaise?" fragte er leise, doch es kam keine Antwort.  
,,Blaise? Blaise!"  
Noch immer nichts.  
,,Blaise. Jetzt hör auf scheintot zu sein und wach endlich auf."  
Kurz darauf konnte er förmlich hören wie Blaise wieder zu den Lebenden zurück kehrte. ,,...Wasisdenn?"  
,,Ah, du bist wach."  
,,Nein!"  
,,Machst du dir-"  
,,Nein!"  
,,-keine Gedanken? Hält dich das nicht vom schlafen ab?"  
,,Ja und nein." steigerte Blaise seinen Wortverbrauch von eins auf das dreifache.  
Seltsamer Weiße machte es das für Draco nicht im Mindesten einfacher. ,,Wie bitte?"  
,,Ja, ich mache mir Gedanken und nein, es hält mich nicht vom schlafen ab."  
,,Jetzt wird das ganze deutlicher!" Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Grummeln. Blaises Hand lag quer über seinen Augen, um sie vor dem beißenden Licht der Öllampe zu schützen. Der Atem des dunkelhäutigen Slytherins beruhigte sich schon wieder, als sein Kumpel ihm eines der vielen Taschenbüchern an den Hinterkopf warf. Dieser konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen, als Blaise wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Feldbett sprang. Und anschließend mit einem fast schon furchteinflößendem Knurren wieder auf der Bildfläche auftauchte. Die dunklen Haare außergewöhnlich stark verwuschelt. Die ein oder andere Strähne hing ihm in die dunklen Augen, die in diesem Moment zu einem Minimum zusammen gekniffen waren.  
"Du kannst das vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber manche Leute mögen es zu schlafen.", zischte der nun hellwache, junge Mann.  
Draco lachte und setzte sich auf: "Ich mag es auch zu schlafen...aber warum sollst du im Land der Träume sein, wenn ich nicht kann?" Ein arrogantes Grinsen umspielte seine schmalen Lippen...das typische Malfoy-, und somit auch Slytherinlächeln.  
Kapitulierend ließ sich Blaise auf die Bettkante fallen: ,,Gut, spuck's schon aus! Worüber willst du reden?"  
Grinsend schaute Draco zur Zeltdecke. Die hellen Strähnen kitzelten seinen Nacken, als er mit der Hand über seinen Hals fuhr.  
"Über alles!"

oOo

Die Schlieren schwammen vor ihren Augen. Punkte, deren Farben sie nicht zu benennen wagte, spielten ein Spiel vor ihr. Der Kummer wie verscheucht. Die millionen Flecken explodierten...nur um mehr hervor zu bringen. Das erwartete Schwarz, bei geschlossen Augen, gab es nicht. Nur Licht...das plötzlich immer heller wurde...und es war auch alles gar nicht mehr so bunt.  
Und dann war sie wach. Einfach so...nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer und brannten vom plötzlichen Lichteinfall. Die dichten Wimpern klebten leicht zusammen. Immer und immer wieder blinzelte sie um endlich richtig sehen zu können. Die braunen Augen suchten in dem kleinen Raum nach etwas, das nicht einmal Hermine selbst kannte. Alles war düster bis auf die kleine, hell erleuchtete Öllampe die auf dem alten, bestimmt wackeligen Beistelltischchen stand.  
Unsicher stolperte sie auf wackligen Beinen durch den hinteren Teil des Zeltes, bis sie sah, dass ihre Freundinnen in den Betten zu ihrer Rechten lagen. Erleichtert ging sie vor Lunas Bett in die Hocke, strich der Blonden das Haar aus der Stirn. Anschließend wandte sie sich zu Ginny um und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war ganz kalt. Erschrocken hielt Hermine ihre Freundin fester, während ihr Blick noch einmal durch das Zelt streifte. Alles war so still und dunkel.  
Wo waren sie nun schon wieder?

oOo

"Und du bist eiskalt gegangen?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. Draco verwuschelte sein für gewöhnlich perfektes Haar noch mehr, als es sowieso schon war.  
"Naja...die ganze Situation war nicht gerade so wie geplant, oder?", murmelte der Blonde. Mit einer Hand griff er nach seinem Wasserglas, während er mit der anderen nach seiner grauen Strickweste tastete.  
Sein Freund schaute ihn ungläubig und doch grinsend an: "Du hast das geplant? Wer hat nicht schon einmal über Hermine Bücherwurm Granger fantasiert." Sein Lachen hallte durch den kleinen "Raum", "Gib's zu, der Schlag im dritten Jahr macht deine Nächte alleine schöner."  
Draco schaute seinen Kumpel grimmig an:" Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich _kein_ Masochist bin!"  
"Das sollte jetzt keine Beleidigung sein...ein Paar der größten Männer der Geschichte waren bestimmt Masochisten...", plauderte Blaise mit übertrieben fröhlichen Gesicht.  
Der junge Malfoy zog die helle Augenbraue so weit es ging hoch: "Nenn mir einen!" Seine trainierten Arme verschlossen sich vor seiner Brust.  
"Denk mal an Merlin. Meinst du, dass er wegen der angeblichen Schönheit Nimue verfallen ist? Die ganze Einsperr-Geschichte war doch bestimmt eines seiner kleinen perversen Spielchen." Mit einem weiblichen Seufzen und einer Handbewegung, die wahrscheinlich alle Lavenders und Astorias dieser Welt ins Lächerliche ziehen sollte, erklärte er seinem Freund seine Theorie, "Jeder mächtige Mann, außer wir Kumpel, haben eine Frau hinter sich, die heimlich alles plant...seh dir deinen Vater oder James an! Denkst du wirklich deine Mutter oder Lily würden sich danach richten was ihre lieben Gatten zu sagen haben? Würde mich nicht überraschen wenn das sadistische Auftreten des alten Voldies nur Show wäre..."  
,,Das ist krank..."  
,,Ich bleib bei meiner Vermutung." grinste Blaise, verschenkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte auf den Bettrost des Bettes über ihm.  
,,Um das zusammen zufassen: Deiner Meinung nach habe ich Hermine Granger geküsst, weil sie mich in der dritten Klasse geschlagen hat?! Granger ist bestimmt niemand von der Sorte die es hart mag. Ich wette sei schlägt einen nicht!"  
,,Muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du damit gerade zugegeben hast, dir darüber Gedanken gemacht zu haben oder erklärt sich das von selbst?!"  
,,Weißt du, " fuhr Draco fort als hätte er seinen Kumpel nicht gehört, ,,Als ich unbedingt mit dir reden wollte war ich komischer Weiße in der Annahme gefangen, wir würden das auch tatsächlich tun..."  
Dazu schwieg Blaise gewissentlich.  
Ein Klappern dran aus dem hinteren Teil des großen Zeltes. Wie auf Stichwort sprangen die beiden jungen Männer von den warmen Plätzen in ihren Betten auf. Draco stolperte kurz über seine Decke, als er langsam um die Ecke schaute. Das linke Bett, das normaler Weise von Hermine besetzt wurde, war leer. Das Kissen lag zerknauscht auf dem Boden. Die Decke hing lose über den Rand. Die erloschene Öllampe lag verlassen auf dem kalten Boden. Blaise sammelte einige der Scherben vorsichtig auf. Noch warm von der da gewesenen Flamme, lagen sie in seiner großen Hand. Ganz langsam rann ein kleiner Bluttropfen seine Handfläche hinab und stach von seiner dunklen Haut optisch hervor.  
"Sie war eben noch hier.", murmelte er verwirrt und wischte das Blut an seiner Pyjamahose ab.  
"Sie ist immer noch da.", meinte Draco, "Schau." Er deutete auf Ginnys Bett. Dort, das Gesicht in das flammenrote Haar ihrer Freundin vergraben, lag Hermine. Die jeansbedekten Beine angewinkelt. Die Hände als Kissen unter die geröteten Wangen gelegt. Doch Ginny lag noch immer unverändert da. Die leicht kratzige Decke bis zru Brust gezogen (wie Blaise sie vor einigen Stunden hin geschoben hatte) , sah sie wie ein Koma-Patient aus. Das Gesicht bleich, die Haare um ihr Gesicht gefächert. Die langen, dunklen Wimpern wie schwarze Schatten auf der papiernen Haut. Man konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen im Schlaf bewegten. Von einer Seite auf die Andere. Unruhig, fast ängstlich, als träumte sie, dass die Realität schon ihre Träume beherrschte. Luna, die seelenruhig im Bett daneben schlief, schien es fast gut zu gehen. Selbst im Schlaf konnte man den leicht verträumten Ausdruck auf ihrem schönen Gesicht erkennen...ein Blick, der in letzter Zeit immer seltener zu sehen war...

* * *

Hey ihr Lieben...

es tut uns super duper doll leid, dass wir nciht mehr geschrieben haben...kann leider nicht mehr schrieben...Lilith hat neben mir ne Panikattacke ;DDDD (dreht durch, weil sie/wir nicht bei einer neuen Geschihcte weiter kommen (wenn wir genaueres haben melden wir uns :)))

Eileen& und eine knurrende Lilith :D (Lilith: Das ist voll gelogen! Ich hatte bloß einen mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch mit anschließendem Schreikrampf ;) :))  
(Eileen: war nicht gelogen! :D) (LIlith: War es wohl. Ich bin ja nicht Lupin oder so... und auch kein anderer Werwolf!) (Eileen: Die Ähnlichkeit ist vorhanden :P) (Lilith: Laber keinen Scheiße. Bloß weil ich GELEGENTLICH den Mond angucke... DAS HAT NICHTS ZUSAGEN. Weltraumforscher starren auch die ganze Zeit gen Himmel und denen wirft keiner was vor :3 ) (Eileen: was immer du sagst Moony)

PS:...seit nicht schüchtern...SCHREIBT UNS REVIEWS :))))


End file.
